Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!
by Dark Card Mistress
Summary: This my first fanfic so be nice. The cardcaptors gets to go to Hogwarts! Only Dumbledor knows about the Sakura Cards not even Voldemort, so when he comes to kill harry...HE CAN'T! MWAHAHAHAHAHA. i'm crazy i know. CCSHP Crossover! SS ET HG HrR. COMPLETE!
1. Receiving The Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters because they belong to CLAMP and nor do I own any Harry Potter characters either due to the fact that they belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
P.S In this story Yukito knows that he is also Yue. Meilin and Syaoran are not engaged and she is living in Hong Kong. The Card Captors and gang are 15.  
  
"." - Speaking  
  
'.' - Thinking  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter one: Receiving the letters  
  
"HOEEE!!! I'm late!" said Sakura as she rushed around her room getting ready. "Kero-chan! Can you put my Star Card Book in my bag for me?"  
  
"Sure Sakura-chan," said Kero as he flew over to her top drawer and took out her book and put it in her bag.  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
"Kero-chan! Stuffed animal form now!"  
  
"Hai," said Kero as the door opened.  
  
"Kaijuu, just to let you know that I'm leaving in five so you better hurry up," said Touya.  
  
"How many times do I have to say this? I'm not Kaijuu!!!" said Sakura as she grabbed her bag and stomped on Touya's foot extremely hard and left her room to eat breakfast.  
  
"Ohayo Otou-san!"  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san," said Fujitaka Kinomoto as he set pancakes on the table. Sakura quickly ate her pancakes but left one (guess why) and ran back upstairs to her bedroom with the pancake.  
  
"Kero-chan! Here's your breakfast. See you this afternoon. Ja Ne!"  
  
"Thanks Sakura! Ja Ne!" said Kero.  
  
"Sakura you better hurry up or you'll be late again!" yelled Fujitaka from outside at the gate.  
  
"Hai! Ja Ne!"  
  
"Ja Ne Sakura! Have a nice day!"  
  
Sakura bladed down Cherry Tree lane until she realized what time it was and used the short cut to school. Lucky for her because she just made it in time.  
  
"Ohayo minna!" said Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" said Tomoyo and friends.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun!" said Sakura as she set her bag down on her desk.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san," said a very cheerful Eriol.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura," said Syaoran as he blushed. Even though they confessed to each other that the like each other, they still blush when talking to each other.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!"  
  
Sweat drop from everyone.  
  
"Another tape to the Sakura and Syaoran Collection!" said Tomoyo causing Sakura and Syaoran to blush ten shades of red.  
  
"Aww. Is my cute little descendant blushing?" teased Eriol.  
  
"Shut up Hiiragizawa!" said Syaoran still blushing.  
  
"Ok class settle don today we are going to-" said a very boring teacher.  
  
*Bing Bong*  
  
"Ok class you can go home now," said the boring teacher but everyone was already gone.  
  
~Outside at the school gates~  
  
"Aww! Eriol do you have to leave for England next week?" asked Tomoyo. (They confessed their love for each other already also)  
  
"Yes Tomoyo-chan. I have to, but you will soon find out," said Eriol with a wink and left leaving three very confused students.  
  
"Well I don't really care if stupid Hiiragizawa is leaving," said Syaoran as he left also.  
  
"Well Sakura-chan, I better go home too. Ja Ne," said Tomoyo as she left too.  
  
"Ja Ne!" said Sakura as she too left to go home.  
  
~When Sakura got home~  
  
"Ohayo!"  
  
No reply.  
  
'Oh yeah. Onii-chan and Otou-san are at work still' thought Sakura as she made her way to her room. She opened her door and let out a sheik. There on her windowsill was a snowy white owl and Kero just sat there playing video games!  
  
"Ohayo, Kero-chan."  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san."  
  
"Ano Kero-chan?"  
  
"YEAH!!! KERO-CHAN BEATS SUPPI AGAIN!!!" cheered Kero due to the fact that he just beat Suppi's score.again. Just realizing that Sakura just asked him something her quickly replied. "Nani Sakura-san?"  
  
"Did you know that there is an owl outside my window?"  
  
"Iie, I didn't."  
  
"Should I let it in? It's started pecking the window."  
  
Kero nodded.  
  
Sakura went over to the window and let the owl in. the owl flew around the room before landing on Sakura's desk. Suddenly realizing there was a note attached to its leg, Sakura took the note while the owl flew out of the now open window. She looked at the front of it and read out:  
  
To Sakura Kinomoto  
Pink room on the second level of the Kinomoto Residence  
Tomeda, Japan  
  
"Ano kero-chan, should I open it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
She opened the letter and read out aloud.  
  
To Miss Sakura Kinomoto, You have been accepted to HOGWART SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. Due to your age, you have been put in fifth year. List of things you will need are attached to the back. Please go to platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. Your plane ticket to England are also attached to this letter as well as your train ticket to Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Hoe," whispered Sakura.  
  
*Bring, Bring*  
  
"Moshi Moshi? Sakura speaking."  
  
"Sakura! Did you get a letter to Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Hai!"  
  
"Same here! I'll be right over at your house in 5 seconds. Ja."  
  
When she meant five seconds she meant five seconds literally.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Sakura still dazed from what just happened, ran to the door and opened it to find Meilin, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol outside her front door.  
  
"Meilin-chan! I thought you were in Hong Kong! When did you get here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I just got here a couple of hours ago. I came because Aunt Yelan told me to go to Tomeda because I had to go to Hogwarts with Syaoran."  
  
"You're going to Hogwarts too? YAY!!!!"  
  
"Ano Sakura-chan, can you let us in?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Hai. Kero-chan! Come downstairs for a moment! I think Spinnel is here with Eriol," called Sakura to Kero.  
  
Kero zoomed down stairs like a rocket and looked around the room for Suppi.  
  
"Suppi I know you're here somewhere so come out!"  
  
Reluctantly, Suppi had to come out from master's pocket.  
  
"HA HA! I BEAT YOUR SCORE SUPPI! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME! MY NAME ISN'T SUPPI!!! IT'S SPINEL!!!"  
  
"Spinal, Kero calm down and let's sit in the living room," said Eriol.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Ok we all got letters from Hogwarts. Problem is that will we be allowed to go to England?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well for me and Syaoran it's fine cause that's why Aunt Yelan sent me here," said Meilin.  
  
"I already asked my mother and she said it was fine as long as Sakura-chan was going too," said Tomoyo.  
  
"It's fine for me because that's why I was going to England in the first place," said Eriol as he sipped his tea. Everyone looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" said Syaoran as a vein was popping out from his fore head.  
  
"Does my cute little descendant want me to talk to him? My, why didn't you just say so?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ano my family hasn't come home yet."  
  
"We're home!" said Touya as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Ohayo," said Yukito and Fujitaka from behind Touya.  
  
"What are you all do-YOU!" raged Touya pointing to Syaoran  
  
"Ano onii-chan! Calm down. We were only discussing something. Otou-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Ano.I got a letter today saying that I am allowed to go to a magical boarding school in England and a my friends are going so can I? Please?"  
  
"Huh," sighed Fujitaka. I knew this was going to happen someday."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"When I was eleven I received the exact same letter but I declined it because someone had to take care of you because you were still little," said Touya.  
  
"Sakura, I think it's time you told them about the Star cards, ne?" said Eriol as sakura nodded.  
  
So Sakura told her family about the Clow cards, Kero, the final judgment, guardians, Eriol, Clow Reed, Spinel and Nakuru, Star Cards and how dad was the other half reincarnation of Clow.  
  
"You actually like that Chinese Gaki?!" said Touya.  
  
"Um.yeah. So can I please go?"  
  
"Yes you can," said Fujitaka.  
  
"OH NO SHE CAN'T! NOT WITH THAT CHINESE GAKI!!!" yelled Touya.  
  
"Touya, Sakura is grown up now. She can go."  
  
"Fine!" said Touya now turning to Syaoran. "If you hurt Sakura in any way and I find out, you are going down."  
  
"Hmpf," said Syaoran.  
  
"Ok, now that we all know that we can go, I will go and pick you all up at 9 am on Saturday morning. Ja Ne!" said Eriol as he left with Suppi.  
  
"Ok," said Sakura and others.  
  
"We better go home now Sakura. It's getting late, ok. Ja!" said Tomoyo as she and the others left.  
  
"Well *yawn* I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."  
  
Please Review!  
  
~Dark CardMistress 


	2. Plane Trip To England!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or CCS.  
  
Something I forgot: I know Nakuru, Yukito, Kero and Spinal don't really have any genders but in my story Kero-male, Yukito-male, Nakuru-Female, Spinal-female. And they also know how to speak English.  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter 2: Plane Trip To England!  
  
*Ding Ding Ding Ding*  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Five more minutes."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Hmm? I don't wanna get up yet!" mumbled Sakura in her whiney voice.  
  
"You leave us no choice Kaijuu," said Touya as he left the room to fetch a bucket.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"SAKURA! IF YOU DON'T GET UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
"Can't fool me Kero. It's Saturday-Zzzzz"  
  
"Kaijuu if you don't get up prepare for the consequences."  
  
Zzzzz  
  
Sweat drop  
  
SPLASH  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't say we didn't warn ya," said Kero as he and everyone ran from the room so they didn't have to face the wrath of Sakura.  
  
"KERO!!! ONII-CHAN!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" yelled Sakura as she got out of bed and chassed them all of over the house. She ended up giving Touya a BIG kick and banning Kero from sweets until they reach England.  
  
"Feel sorry for you, stuffed animal," said Touya.  
  
"Don't call me that and besides, I'm not the only one who got punished. I should be feeling sorry for you but I can't have sweets so I don't," said Kero as he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Ok, break it up you two. It's time for breakfast," said Fujitaka. "Sakura! Time for breakfast!"  
  
"Hai!" yelled Sakura from her room.  
  
Five minuets later, sakura came down stair with her bag and her genki smile on her face.  
  
"Pancakes for all. Even though Kero is suspended on sweets, I'm pretty sure you can make an agreement to him to allow him to eat breakfast," said Fujitaka.  
  
"Fine,' said Sakura.  
  
"YAY!!! PANCAKES FOR ME!!!" cheered Kero as he dug in.  
  
Half an hour later, Tomoyo picked her up (with Kero of coarse) and went to the airport to meet Eriol, Syaoran, Meilin and Nakuru.  
  
"Wow! Sakura for once is early!" mused Meilin.  
  
"That's because Kero and Touya splashed water all over me early in the morning," said Sakura with a really big vein popping out of her head.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault! You wouldn't wake up and we had been trying to get you up for fifteen minuets!" said Kero from inside Sakura's bag. "And she banned me from sweets till we get to England for throwing water on her though."  
  
"Serves you right Kero."  
  
'Flight 307 Japan to England is boarding now. Please go to gate 17. I repeat-'  
  
"C'mon my cute little descendant, we better leave before it's too late," teased Eriol.  
  
"Shut up ancestor!" said Syaoran as he and gang went to gate 17 where they dropped off their luggage and went on the plane.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat together while Eriol And Tomoyo sat behind them and Meilin was stuck with a genki Nakuru who was sitting across from Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
'Please put on your seat belts until take off. After take off, you can walk around.'  
  
The plane took off and was now going to England.  
  
"Nakuru, are you going to Hogwarts as a student?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Iie Meilin. I'm going to Hogwarts to teach!"  
  
"Really! What are you going to teach?"  
  
"A new subject called Asian History. I get to talk about all these things about what happened when Clow was around! Of coarse we won't talk about Clow Reed or the Clow Cards yet! That will be a surprised for the rest of the class!"  
  
"What do you mean in 'we'?"  
  
"Oh what the heck. You're going to find out anyway," said Nakuru as she whispered in Meilin's ear.  
  
"What! No way! Really? I thought he staying in Japan."  
  
"Yes way. And he's going to help me teach!"  
  
"Hey just out of curiosity, where's Suppi?"  
  
"I think he's with Eriol."  
  
~To Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura~  
  
"What do you think they're talking about Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You'll see," replied Eriol.  
  
"That doesn't give us much clue you know," said Tomoyo giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo-chan but I can't-"  
  
"Eriol. Can I borrow Suppi for a while?" asked Nakuru from across the aisle.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh me and Meilin want to do a little experiment. That's all," said Nakuru innocently.  
  
"You're going to feed him sweets aren't you? Nakuru this is a public plane so no," said Eriol as Nakuru pouted.  
  
"You're so mean!"  
  
"I know," said Eriol as he smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Thank you Master,' Spinal from insides Eriol's pocket.  
  
"I better put you with Kero. You look so bored just sitting there," said Eriol as he gave her to Sakura who put Spinal in her bag with Kero.  
  
~Inside Sakura's bag~  
  
"So Suppi, we meet again," said Kero not looking up from the game he snuck in.  
  
"Kero, we just saw each other a couple of days ago," said Spinal with a sigh.  
  
"I know and I've beaten your score too! HA HA!"  
  
"You told me that already and I vs. you to a battle Kero!"  
  
"You're lucky I snuck in an extra Game Boy or else we wouldn't have a battle."  
  
Spinal grabbed the spare Game Boy and connected it to Kero's and then they played (more like battled) away.  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
"HA HA! I BEAT YOU AGAIN SUPPI!"  
  
"No you didn't! I had a potion and I just killed YOU!"  
  
"NOOO!!!"  
  
"Kero- chan, Spinal-san. We're here," said Sakura from above.  
  
"Hai," they both said together.  
  
~Back to Sakura and others~  
  
"C'mon Syaoran! Everyone is starting to get off the plane!" said Sakura.  
  
"Eriol-kun. Where are we going to stay?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing, Hiiragizawa," said Syaoran from behind.  
  
"We're going to stay at my summer house, my cute little descendant."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Syaoran as lots of curious stares were directed to them.  
  
"Syaoran, keep it down," whispered Sakura.  
  
"Sorry Sakura."  
  
They both blushed.  
  
Click  
  
Flash  
  
"KAWAII!!!"  
  
"Aww."  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
More stares.  
  
"Eriol! How are we going to get to your house?" asked Meilin.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Stop saying that!!! It's bugging the heck out of me!"  
  
"Ok fine. We'll just wait until my cars come," said Eriol.  
  
They walked out of the airport and wait for about five to ten minuets until TWO limos came.  
  
Everyone (except Eriol and Nakuru) stared in shock.  
  
"C'mon everyone! We haven't got all day! Everyone in the first car while the drivers will put your luggage in the second.  
  
When they were all inside and were on the way the Eriol's Summer house.  
  
"You call this a 'car'?" said Meilin.  
  
"Ok fine not a car."  
  
"How many of these 'cars' do you own exactly?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well I own five limos, three Mercedes, Four Porsches and a couple larger limos than these."  
  
Everyone was either gaping or sweat dropping.  
  
"Wow." Would be the word to describe everything.  
  
How was it? Please Review!!! More reviews, more chapters!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	3. Eriol House and the Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS or HP characters. So don't sue.  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter three: Eriol "House" and the Discovery  
  
"Can anyone see my house?" said Eriol.  
  
"No not really. I mean, we can see a HUGE mansion but you said a house so it can't be yours, can it?" said Sakura.  
  
"Actually....that is my house!"  
  
"..."  
  
"WE'RE HERE!!!" shouted Nakuru from the front seat next to the driver.  
  
"Seriously, it's my house. Well it's a house to me!"  
  
"IT'S A MANSION YOU BIG IDIOT!" yelled Syaoran angrily.  
  
"You don't have to yell you know! I'm right here!" said Eriol with his mysterious smile on his face once again. "And besides, I don't know what you're going on about. You should see my home."  
  
"Isn't this your home?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Iie, Tomoyo-chan. This is my smallest Summer House I've got. My home house is in the Northern part of England and is REALLY big. Has about six floors but the top levels are for feasts and dinner parties and such. The lower levels are for training and are usually where the bedrooms are and all. But when you just walk into my house, you see a, how should I put this, arcade from Spinal and Nakuru."  
  
"Hey! You guys should go in now! The luggage and everything are already inside!" said Nakuru happily.  
  
They all nodded, got out of the car and went in.  
  
"Wow!" they all breathed out (except Eriol, Nakuru and Suppi of coarse!)  
  
His "house" was HUGE! They were standing in a great hall that was polished from head to toe and had a crystal chandelier right above them. On the right they saw a stairwell leading to the second level. The second level was basically a long corridor that contained bedrooms. And the end of the second level corridor was another staircase that led them to Eriol's study and libraries. There were about four libraries that contained different books. The first library had books on Witches and Wizards, the second library had book on Clow and Clow Cards, the Third library had books on Sorcerers and Sorceresses while the third library had books on people without magical abilities.  
  
They all gaped in awe, even Syaoran!  
  
"I WILL SHOW YOU TO YOUR ROOMS NOW!!! YOUR LUGGAGE ARE ALREADY IN YOUR ROOMS!" said Nakuru as she went up stairs with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo (who was taping everything on her tape recorder) and Meilin.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! THIS IS YOUR ROOM!! IT'S SOOO CUTE JUST LIKE YOU!!!" said Nakuru as she hugged Sakura.  
  
"Nakuru! You're cutting off my air supply!" said Sakura barely being able to breath.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Nakuru. Stop yelling," said Eriol appearing in front of them all amazing them all too!  
  
"Hai! Sorry Master. Anyways this is your room Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura's room was painted pink with a king size bed with pinky-white sheets. On the right was a lovely bathroom with a marble ground.  
  
"And next to Sakura's bedroom is Tomoyo-chan's! See that door over there?" said Nakuru pointing to the door on the left hand side of the room. Sakura nodded. "If you go through that door, you can visit Tomoyo! Or maybe Tomoyo can visit you in the morning just in case you don't wake up properly."  
  
Kero flew out of the pocket Sakura kept him in and laid on the bed and slept.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Anyways! Tomoyo-chan! This is your room," said Nakuru leading the group to the next room.  
  
It was the exact same room as Sakura's except for the fact that her bathroom was on the left hand side instead of the right and was painted in lavender.  
  
The same went for the others. Meilin's was next to Tomoyo's and was painted in reddish-pink while Syaoran's was next to hers and was painted in forest green. Much to Syaoran's distaste, Eriol's was right next to his and was painted in midnight blue.  
  
"Dinner will be in half an hour. The dining room in on the first floor to your left while the lounge room is to you right. HAVE FUN!!!" said Nakuru and skipped downstairs to her room. (Her room is right next to the lounge room while Spinal sleeps in Eriol's room, not wanting to be tortured by Nakuru)  
  
Everyone went to his or her rooms to change into something more comfortable. Half an hour later, everyone was in the dining room eating anything they want.  
  
"Suppiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! I've got some healthy chocolate cake for you!" sang Nakuru skipping around with chocolate cake.  
  
Spinal not knowing what on earth just happened, got a handful of cake and ate all the sweets until Syaoran couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"ELEMENT WATER!" said Syaoran with a vein popping on his forehead.  
  
Spinal, of coarse, got soaked in water and became sober again.  
  
"LI-KUN!!! YOU'RE NO FUN!!" whined Nakuru.  
  
"SUPPI!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH OF VIDEO GAMES!!!" yelled Kero suddenly.  
  
"MY NAME IS FOR THE LAST TIME NOT SUPPI!!!! IT'S SPINAL SUN OR SPINAL!!!!! AND THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU TO SHUT UP IS TO ACCEPT THAT CHALLENGE!" yelled Spinal.  
  
Sweat drop from everyone.  
  
"OKAY!" yelled Kero as he and Spinal went to the lounge room was.  
  
"Okaaaay than. You better get a good rest because TOMORROW WE'RE GOING TO GET OUR HOGWARTS STUFF!!!" said/yelled Eriol with his smile on his face.  
  
"YAY!! SHOPPING!" yelled Nakuru as she skipped around once more before she went to her room.  
  
"Oh and before I forget to tell you, you cannot tell anyone that we're are sorcerers. We'll just tell the Witches and Wizards that Kero and Spinal are rare creatures from our part of the world. They'll believe that. And also I would like to announce that MEILIN AND TOMOYO ARE ALSO SORCERESSES!!!"  
  
"How's that? How could the Li clan not know of this?!" said Meilin.  
  
"Yeah, how come we didn't know of this?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Your powers of witches are more powerful than an average witch sooo you are a sorceress now! You know that heart shaped, for Meilin moon, scar on your wrist?"  
  
"How did-" said Meilin but was cut off.  
  
"If I tap my staff on your scar, a staff like Sakura's and mine will come out of it and your scar will be no more."  
  
"Can we do it now?" said an over excited Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure. Come to my study. Do you guys want to come?" asked Eriol to Sakura and Syaoran who were quiet all this time.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Great!" said Eriol as they all made their way to his study.  
  
Once there everyone was amazed and looking around the room, gaping.  
  
The room was painted midnight blue, like his bedroom, and had little gold stars on the ceiling. There were two shelves of books that contained Clow's diaries and on the tables, which were scattered around the room, laid Clow's old possessions. In front of the two shelves was a study table and in front of that table was a large space where they were standing in.  
  
"Okay then. Take out your wrists and don't worry, it won't hurt a bit," said Eriol.  
  
"Why is it that I have a feeling not to believe you?" inquired Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know, cute little descendant," said Eriol taking out his staff and was immediately in his robes.  
  
He tapped the scars and it glowed gold. The Clow symbol appeared under them and then a big gust of wind came out of now where and made their hair fly everywhere.  
  
Two staffs cam out of their wrists and was out in front of them. They both started at it until Eriol said, "Grab the Staff!" So they grabbed the staff and the Clow symbol disappeared.  
  
Tomoyo's staff was long, shiny and was lavender and was higher than her! It had a lovely diamond shaped violet stone on top of it. On the side of her staff was engraved the word 'Protector'.  
  
Meilin's Staff was the same as Tomoyo's only it was red and her stone was too in a diamond shape, but her stone was dark red. She too had the word 'Protector' engraved on the side of her staff.  
  
Unknown to them, they had let their aura spread freely. Sakura and the others could tell Tomoyo's was a lovely shade of purple while Meilin's was red.  
  
Just then Kero slammed the door open, with Spinal behind him, and screamed, "Sakura! I sense unfami-" but he didn't finish his sentence because he just saw the staffs Tomoyo and Meilin held.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"These are the Protectors," said Eriol.  
  
Kero gaped.  
  
"Ano...what are protectors?" asked Sakura.  
  
"They area pair people who protect Card Mistress, her family and her most important friends. So basically they protect you, Sakura, Syaoran, our guardians and I. They are born with the power to control their power to we don't have to worry about any lessons," said Eriol.  
  
Everyone was in too great of a shock that they just nodded.  
  
"Good! Because it's time to go to bed!" said Eriol.  
  
In half an hour everyone was ready to go to bed.  
  
"GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!!!" said Nakuru from nowhere.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and went to sleep.  
  
Hope you like it!!! The next chapter should be up by the end of the week. The next chapter is also on how the go to Diagon Alley!!! So now...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	4. Unexpected Guests and Diagon Alley Part ...

SURPRISE CHAPPIE!!! Thought it was too slow so speeded it up! IT'S REALLY LONG THIS CHAPTER TOOO! LONGEST YET! Now they will meet...CAN'T TELL!!! YOU HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!!! Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP.  
  
Asian Magic Goes to Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter Four: Unexpected Guests and Diagon Alley. Part I  
  
"AHHHH!!! WHY CAN'T I FIND MY STAFF!!! I LEFT IT RIGHT HERE!!! TOMOYO-CHAN! DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR'S IS?" screamed Meilin as she ran all over the house early in the morning. It was so early in the morning that she woke everyone in the house who was a light sleeper. Sakura, being a heavy sleeper just kept on sleeping.  
  
"Meilin? What are you talking about?" asked Nakuru rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Oh Nakuru! Thank god! You must know why my staff is!"  
  
"Oh! So Eriol did tell you that you were a Protector-WAIT A MINUTE! WHEN DID HE TELL YOU? HOW COME I DIDN'T GET TO SEE THIS! ERIOL! I'M SOO GOING TO GET YOU!"  
  
"I didn't get you because you were sleeping," said Eriol from the top of the stairs startling Nakuru and Meilin.  
  
"Eriol! Where is my staff?"  
  
"The way this magic works is that you cannot make your staff stay in that form forever or it will simply drain your energy along with your powers. So in order to prevent that happening, it turns into a lovely necklace that is around your neck as we speak. I've already told Tomoyo about this last night. I was going to tell you too but you already went to bed."  
  
"Your lucky it is a audible explanation of I would of chased you around the house."  
  
"What's with all the racket?" said Syaoran who was coming down the stairs with Tomoyo and Suppi.  
  
"Hey, where's Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I think she's still sleeping."  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!! KERO-CHAN!!!!"  
  
"I think she's up now," said Eriol with his smile on his face.  
  
Just then Kero came zooming down the stairs with an empty bucket.  
  
"Tomoyo! Please! You have to hide me!" pleaded Kero.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! HIDING BEHIND TOMOYO IS NOT GOING TO LET YOU OFF THE HOOK THIS TIME!" screamed Sakura as she took you her staff.  
  
"She seems moodier then usual. What happened?" asked Eriol with a hint of amusement on his face.  
  
"I couldn't get her to wake up so I put ice cubes in the water this time," said Kero.  
  
"He's a living corpse," said Syaoran.  
  
"CREATE! LOCK! CREATE A BOX OF BROCCOLI, SPROUTS AND SUCH AND LOCK CERBERUS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BOX FOR SIX SECONDS! RELEASE AND DISPEL!" A/N thank you Princess Krysta01!  
  
A box appeared out of now where and was full of veggies and Kero was suddenly squashed at the bottom of the box by lock and couldn't move for six seconds.  
  
"Now Kero, you have to eat all of the vegetables!" said Sakura.  
  
"Ouch. That a harsh," said Tomoyo looking at the box full of vegetables.  
  
"Yes but it has a good side to it! Afterwards he can eat normally again," said Sakura genkily.  
  
"Well that's good! Did you hear that Kero? You can still eat your pudding afterwards!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"But he better be quick of else I'll eat it for him," said Syaoran.  
  
In a flash of an eye the box was empty and Kero was now eating the pudding that was on the dining table.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran! That made lots of things easier!" said Sakura as she pecked him on the cheek. He blushed a million shades of red and so did Sakura when she heard "KAWAII!!!!!"  
  
"You guys better get dressed into something better then PJ's because I got an owl from the headmaster saying that three students from Hogwarts are going to come over to our house for the rest of the holidays. He said they were to explain to us about Hogwarts. It has been a very long time since I was there and it has probably changed tremendously," said Eriol.  
  
"When will they arrive?" asked Meilin.  
  
"In an hour. So you better get ready because after they arrive, we will go to Diagon Alley to get our things for school."  
  
Nobody even bothered to ask him what Diagon Alley was so they trudged upstairs to get changed etc.  
  
"And don't forget! Don't use any of our magic, my cute little descendant!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Syaoran as he set fire to his sleeve.  
  
After the got dressed and ate breakfast they all waited in the dining room.  
  
"Why are we waiting here?" asked Meilin after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"They are coming by Floo. Floo is the national way of traveling for wizards and witches."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kero and Spinal got tired of waiting so they started playing videos games in front of the T.V. the next thing they knew was that a person just cam from their chimney. Finally dusting off all the soot, they realized that the person was a girl.  
  
Nakuru quickly took her luggage and put it near the side of the wall.  
  
The girl looked at her surroundings and was amazed of what she saw. Who wouldn't if you just came out of a chimney to find yourself in a mansion?  
  
"Um-"  
  
"Ah. You must be Hermione Granger. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa and these are my friends."  
  
"Hi, yeah I am. Has Ron arrived yet?"  
  
"Not yet but they should be here shortly. Sit down. Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"Um what do you have?"  
  
"You don't want to know," cut in Syaoran.  
  
"Er okay. I'll just have Peach Tea thanks."  
  
"OKAY!!!" said Nakuru as she ran off to the kitchen in search of Peach Tea.  
  
Everyone in the room sweat dropped.  
  
"What are those things over there?"  
  
"Well as you know we are from Asia and these are our pets. They can speak too!" said Eriol.  
  
"HERE YOU GO!" said Nakuru setting down a tray with a cup on a saucer with a, what looked like a piece of cake.  
  
"Hm, I wonder why Ron is ta-" but she was cut off by several familiar voices coming from the chimney.  
  
"Ow! George get off me!"  
  
"I'm not George! He is!"  
  
"Yeah and gerrof me dad!"  
  
When the smoke cleared it revealed four males.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"Amazing! Truly amazing! Just look at that!"  
  
Everyone turned to Mr. Weasley. He was looking at the T.V screen.  
  
"Hey 'Mione! You got here early!"  
  
"No I came on time. You were late."  
  
"YAY I WON! I YOUR FACE SUPPI!"  
  
"NOT MY FAULT YOU CHEATED!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
The room went silent.  
  
"Stupid stuffed animal," said Syaoran.  
  
"HEY I AINT NO STUFFED ANIMAL!!!" yelled Kero.  
  
"I'LL TAKE YOU LUGGAGE!" screamed Nakuru.  
  
"Kero-chan! Be quiet and go to the kitchen," said Kero.  
  
"Hai!" said Kero as he zoomed over to the kitchen.  
  
"What were those things?" said Fred.  
  
"They're our pets we got from Asia," replied Eriol.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"This place is so big! Like a mansion!" said Ron in awe.  
  
"That's because it is. But Hiiragizawa over there thinks it's a house," said Meilin.  
  
"Well it is!"  
  
"No it isn't," said George. "Just look at the size of this place. If this isn't your real house then your real house must be HUGE!"  
  
"Six levels to be precise!" said Eriol.  
  
"Hey where's Harry, Ron?" said Hermione drinking her tea.  
  
"Couldn't pick him up. Looks like we have to pick him up somehow."  
  
"We can do that!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Great! Oh and by the way my name is Fred and his name is George, m'lady," said Fred.  
  
"I'm Ronald Weasley. Just call me Ron."  
  
"I'm Arthur Weasley, father."  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Syaoran Li."  
  
"Meilin Li."  
  
"Nakuru Akizuki."  
  
"Spinal and ONLY Spinal."  
  
"SUPPI!"  
  
"Grr."  
  
"Well, we better get going. Nice to meet you all!" said Arthur before he and Fred and George stepping into a green flame.  
  
"We better get Harry now," said Meilin.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Kero! Come on! We're going to leave now!" said Sakura.  
  
"Coming!" said Kero as he flew to them.  
  
Outside the mansion were two limos ready to go. Hermione and Ron gaped at the perfect, shiny and polished limos.  
  
"We get to ride in those?" said Ron.  
  
"Yep!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Who's going to ride in the other one?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, that's for luggage," said Eriol as he got in.  
  
"C'mon Syaoran!" said Sakura as she grabbed his hand and went into the limo. Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Aw, is my cute little descendant blushing because of Sakura?" said Eriol playfully.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"C'mon, get in. We ain't going to stand around all day and expect your friend to pop out of thin air, do you?" said Meilin as she got in too.  
  
"Okay then, come on Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay," said Ron.  
  
Nakuru was the last to get in and she sat next to the driver again.  
  
"TO NUMBER FOUR, PRIVET DRIVE!"  
  
~Dursley's House~  
  
Harry had all his stuff next to the front door waiting for the people to pick him up.  
  
"When on earth are they going to come and take you away?" said Uncle Vernon impatiently.  
  
"They're not even late yet," said Harry as he saw two limos pull up outside their house.  
  
"What the-" said Harry but he was cut off.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Aunt Petunia quickly went to get the door to reveal eight people, five females, and three males.  
  
"Hello, we're here to pick up Harry," said Sakura.  
  
"Um, okay," said Aunt Petunia as she let them in. After they were inside, she looked at the limos outside their house.  
  
'They must be rich,' thought Petunia.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" said Ron  
  
"How's it been, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
Uncle Vernon was standing next to Petunia as Dudley came down the stairs.  
  
"You have a very nice house Ms. Dursley," said Sakura.  
  
"Thank you," said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura as she took a bow.  
  
"Petunia Dursley."  
  
"Vernon Dursley."  
  
"Dudley Dursley."  
  
"Hope we're not intruding."  
  
"No, no. Not at all."  
  
"Oh, that's good!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Sakura and the Dursleys' in shock. They would never think that they would be so civil.  
  
"C'mon Sakura!" said Tomoyo  
  
"Hai!" said Sakura. She turned bask to the Dursleys'. "It was very nice to meet you. Good-bye."  
  
Sakura left the house with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"She was such well mannered," said Petunia.  
  
"Yeah. Too bad the boy isn't as well mannered as her," said Vernon as they drove away.  
  
~On the way to Eriol's Mansion~  
  
"I've never seen them so civil to witches and wizards before," said Harry.  
  
"Your were so polite to them. If I were you I wouldn't be," said Ron.  
  
"That's because you don't know any manners if they crossed you," muttered Hermione.  
  
"In Japan, we were raised to be polite and well mannered," said Sakura.  
  
"Too bad Dudley can't go to Japan."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Who can see my house!" said Eriol.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME HIIRAGIZAWA! IT ISN'T A HOUSE! ASK THE OTHERS AND THEY'LL AGREE IT'S A MANSION!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
They all nodded apart from Harry because he never seen the "house" yet.  
  
"WE'RE HERE!!!"  
  
Harry saw the mansion and agreed, it was a mansion.  
  
"It's so big!"  
  
"C'mon! We'll put your things inside and then we'll have lunch! It's already 12:30!" said Nakuru.  
  
When they were all inside, Harry looked around in awe.  
  
"Nakuru, why don't you show them around," said Eriol.  
  
"HAI! Oh and by the way, my name's Nakuru Akizuki."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Meilin Li."  
  
"Syaoran Li."  
  
They all bowed.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Of coarse you don't need to be told that! You should already know how he is," said Ron.  
  
"No we don't. Should we?" said Meilin.  
  
"You don't know THE Harry Potter?!" said Ron.  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
Harry sighed in relief. 'At least some people don't know me.'  
  
Nakuru did the tour, introduced Spinal and Kero, and ate lunch. It was 1:30 and they were ready to go.  
  
They arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron and went in. Everyone who saw the limo they got out of, which was everyone, looked at them as they went to courtyard behind the pub.  
  
"Three up...two across," said Eriol as wall morphed into the entrance of Diagon Alley.  
  
"How did you know how to do that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," said Eriol.  
  
They all walked down the road until they got up to a very large building with bronze doors. They walked in and went over to the 'Withdraw desk'  
  
"Yes?" said the goblin.  
  
"We would like to make a withdraw from our vaults," said Eriol.  
  
"Name and key please."  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa," said Eriol as he put his staff key on the polished table.  
  
Sakura looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Just give him your staff key," muttered Eriol to the others.  
  
They nodded, except for Harry, Ron and Hermione who were looking for their keys.  
  
"Meilin Li and I are going to the same vault," said Syaoran.  
  
"And what is your name?"  
  
"Syaoran Li."  
  
Meilin and Syaoran put their keys on the table.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
Eriol told her earlier that day that Nadeshiko and her mother were very important witches.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
The goblin gasped and examined the key and then nodded.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"And her?" said the goblin pointing to Nakuru.  
  
"She will be sharing with me," said Eriol.  
  
The goblin nodded.  
  
"GRIPHOOK!" yelled the goblin.  
  
Griphook came in a couple of seconds.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take them to theirs vaults," said the goblin pointing to the trio. "And the Four most important ones."  
  
"Yes. Come with me," said Griphook leading them to their cart.  
  
They first went to Ron's vault, which contained a couple of coins.  
  
Next they went to Hermione's vault, which had a bit more than Ron's.  
  
Finally they got to Harry's, which held lots of gold, silver and bronze coins.  
  
"Now to your vaults," said Griphook to the CCS gang.  
  
The cart started up again and went deeper and deeper underground.  
  
Finally, it came to a stop outside four vaults labeled 1,2,3,4.  
  
"Why are we at the very first faults? They can't own them, can they?" whispered Hermione to Harry and Ron who shrugged.  
  
Sakura and gang got out of the cart and just stood there not knowing what to do next.  
  
"Vault number four. You may go first."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and went to her vault. She put the key in and let go of it. The key turned by itself! After the key stopped turning, the vault swung open.  
  
Everyone gasped. (Apart from Eriol, Nakuru and Griphook.)  
  
Inside the vault were mountains and mountains of coins with a couple of jewels. Her vault was bigger than Harry, Ron and Hermione's put together.  
  
Tomoyo took out a small bag and scooped out some coins and closed the door.  
  
"Vault number three next."  
  
Meilin and Syaoran took out their keys and inserted them into the two keyholes and turned. The vault swung open to reveal a vault bigger than Tomoyo's. It had more coins and more jewels then hers too. Meilin and Syaoran took out their little bags and also scooped out some coins.  
  
"Vault number two."  
  
Eriol stepped forward and put in his staff key and turned. The vault door opened. They all saw a room bigger than the Li Clans vault and also had coins and jewels in his vault too, but he obviously had more because he also had some statues. He also took out a little bag and scooped out some coins.  
  
"Finally, vault number one."  
  
Sakura inserted her staff key and turned but it wouldn't open. Eriol stepped forward and whispered something to her. She then nodded.  
  
Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a card labeled 'Lock'. She put the card into the thin line next to the keyhole. She then turned the key again and the vault door swung open.  
  
Everyone looked in either awe or shock.  
  
Inside was a room as big as the Great hall in Hogwarts that contained millions of coins and jewels. But her vault was different because there were statues of the cards and paintings of Clow and cards. There was a small clearing in the middle of the room with a pink envelope next to it. By now everyone was looking in, even the goblin.  
  
"Go in Sakura," said Eriol.  
  
Sakura nodded and she stepped into the chamber. She walked through the coins until she got to the middle where the clearing was. She picked up the envelope and was about to open it when a person appeared in the clearing as well. Sakura jumped in surprise. As the person became clearer Sakura became more scared. Finally she knew who it was.  
  
Clow Reed.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER! Yeah I know. I'm evil. If you want to know what will happen then...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	5. Diagon Alley Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own any CCS or HP characters so don't sue!  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter 5: Diagon Alley Part II  
  
Clow Reed.  
  
"Clow-sama?" whispered Sakura so only the CCS gang can hear.  
  
"Hai Sakura-san."  
  
~CCS gang is speaking in Japanese now so the HP gang can't understand~  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You can come in you know," said Clow to CCS gang.  
  
They nodded and stepped in.  
  
"Inside that envelope in three cards all in Sakura Card form," said Clow.  
  
Sakura opened the envelope and looked inside. She took out the contents to see three cards. They were 'Death', 'Heal' and 'Life'.  
  
"As Eriol probably already told you, you cannot, under any circumstances, do your magic in from of witches and wizards unless they know what you can do," said Clow in a serious tone.  
  
"But we need to train!" whined Meilin.  
  
"There is a corridor leading to a room only you can enter. It is quite easy to find the corridor due to the fact that pictures of the Clow cards are hanging on the wall. There is a portrait of Yue, Cerberus, Spinal Sun, Ruby Moon and I guarding the room. The password is in the envelope. Once you've read it, it paper will simply burn into ashes so no one but you can know the password let alone know about the room."  
  
"REALLY! ALL THE GUARDIANS!" squealed Nakuru.  
  
"Hai Nakuru-san, please keep it down," said Clow.  
  
"Hai, gomen."  
  
"It's all right!"  
  
Sakura took out the piece of paper. It said 'Cherry Blossom' on it. By now everyone was gathered together to see the password. Once read by everyone the paper burned to ashes just like Clow said.  
  
Eriol returned to Clow's side by now.  
  
"I must go before they others know I am here," said Clow. "Please protect her and help her and the others become stronger, Eriol-kun," whispered Clow to Eriol who nodded.  
  
"Ja Ne!" said Clow as he disappeared.  
  
Sakura was now looking at the three cards in her hand.  
  
'I thought there was only 52 cards in the deck. Maybe these are some of the secret ones Eriol told me about.'  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
"Sakura, now that you have caught the 'Hope' there are four more cards out there," said Eriol privately back in Tomeda.  
  
"But I thought there was only 52 cards in the set, well 53 now. Why did Clow Reed create more without the guardians knowing?"  
  
"They were cards not meant to be known of. The four cards were the very first ones he created so that means that they are the most powerful ones next to the element ones. He thought that they were too powerful to stay in card form so he let them lose at a faraway place. It was said that the cards would return when their true master comes."  
  
~ END OF FLASH BACK~  
  
"Come on Sakura! Get your money and let's go. This place is kinda starting to give me the creeps," said Tomoyo as she shivered.  
  
Sakura nodded and scooped her money into her moneybag and left the vault.  
  
When they got back to the main hall in Gringotts, Hermione asked, "Who was that Sakura?"  
  
"My Father," said Sakura plainly.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"C'mon. Let's get our stuff and go back home," said Syaoran.  
  
"Aw, does little Syao-kun miss my mansion that much that he want to go back as soon as possible?" teased Eriol.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BAKA!"  
  
Eriol laughed as he ran outside with Syaoran chasing him.  
  
"Hey! Come back or at least wait up!" said Nakuru now chasing them also with the HP gang and Meilin following her.  
  
"Come on Sakura or we'll lost them!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
They were running until Sakura bumped into something or rather someone. (Guess who! Thank you Blue-Dreamz!)  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" said Tomoyo with the others helping her up.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Malfoy," said the trio with full of loath in their voice.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't Potter and his 'friends'," said Lucious from behind Draco.  
  
"Sakura-san! Are you all right?!" asked Nakuru.  
  
Sakura had hit her head when she fell on the ground and it was now bleeding. (Poor Sakura-chan!)  
  
Sakura started becoming dizzy and dizzier until she collapsed in Syaoran's arms making him blush.  
  
"Aw."  
  
"KAWAII!"  
  
Snap!  
  
"ANOTHER MOMENT TO THE COLLECTION!"  
  
"Just in case you didn't notice but Sakura is not conscious," said Meilin pointing to Sakura.  
  
This freaked out everyone.  
  
"AHHH! SAKURA-CHAN!" (Tomoyo)  
  
"GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!!!" (Syaoran)  
  
"Syao-kun there is no hospital anywhere near here is there?" said Eriol.  
  
"STOP WITH THE NIKANMES!"  
  
"Hermione, why don't you just perform a healing spell on her?" said Ron.  
  
"I haven't learnt it yet!"  
  
By now everyone was crowded around them.  
  
"And I thought little mudblood was just a mudblood. Now I know that she dumb too," said Draco.  
  
"Eriol-kun. Can't we just use our magic?" asked Nakuru in Japanese.  
  
"Iie. The result will be too fatal. Before she fell on the ground she got hit by something, a curse that has the same power as a Clow Card. Most likely the last one." Said Eriol to a now confused Nakuru.  
  
Just as he said that, the Heal Card came out of Sakura's purse. It transformed herself into her true form, which was a beautiful young girl. She had long wavy silver-blue hair and was wearing a whitey-pink dress that when up to the ground.  
  
"Mistress," said Heal as she placed two fingers on Sakura's head and said "Heal". The wound healed the cut on her head and she was now regaining consciousness.  
  
When Sakura woke up, she looked at her surroundings.  
  
"HOEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
"W-W-What happened?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now use erase to erase everyone's memory that saw this and use time to go back to where we were standing in the Gringotts hall," said Eriol.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Key which holds the power of the star, revealed thy true form before me, I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!"  
  
"Erase! Erase everyone's memory of these previous events! Time! Turn back time to where we were all in the Gringotts hall! Erase! Time!"  
  
Two figures appeared. The first one was a girl wearing a black and white checkered costume that had a very frilly collar holding a piece of cloth with bells at the corners. The second one was an old man with elfish ears wearing a robe holding an hourglass.  
  
The Erase swept past everyone with her cloth touching everyone's head. The Time turned his hourglass and immediately, they were back in the Gringotts hall.  
  
The two cards returned to card form and were back in her pocket without anyone noticing.  
  
"Come one everyone! We better get our stuff before it's dark!" said Sakura walking out of Gringotts.  
  
They all nodded as though nothing had happened. (Well the HP gang thought nothing had happened)  
  
They were outside by now and were going to by their books.  
  
One and half-hour later they got everything they needed except their wand and pet.  
  
They entered Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382B.C.  
  
"Ah, Hogwarts I suppose?" said Mr. Ollivander from behind a shelf.  
  
"HOEE!!!"  
  
"Hello Mr. Ollivander!" said Harry, Ron and Hermione cheerfully.  
  
"You don't look like first years to me though. Why so late?"  
  
"We just got our letters and are starting fifth year," said Eriol.  
  
"Ah, I see. Hold out your wand hand," said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
45 minutes later everyone but Sakura had their wands.  
  
Nakuru-Phoenix Feather, Holly, 10 inches.  
  
Meilin-Unicorn Hair, Mahogany, 8 inches.  
  
Tomoyo-Unicorn Hair, Willow, 10 inches.  
  
Syaoran-Dragon Heartstring, cedar, 13 inches.  
  
Eriol-Phoenix Feather, Redwood, 8 inches.  
  
Sakura was just about to get hers until somebody cam in.  
  
"YUKITO?"  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-san," said Yukito genkily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I got a letter saying I was going to Hogwarts to teach a new subject called Asian History with Nakuru-san. It also said I had to get a wand."  
  
"Awww. You spoiled the surprise!" whined Nakuru.  
  
"Your our new teacher?" said Hermione, her voice full of surprise.  
  
"Yep! Me and Yukito here!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Who wants to go next?" said Mr. Ollivander interrupting their conversation.  
  
"I will," said Yukito.  
  
"Which is your wand hand?"  
  
"Right."  
  
He held out his right arm.  
  
Mr. Ollivander measured it and went to go get a wand for Yukito.  
  
"This one should do. Dragon Heartstring, Ash, 7 inches. Give it a wave."  
  
Yukito took the wand and waved it. The glass window broke and Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand from his hand.  
  
"No, no, no. That won't do. How about this Phoenix Feather, Maple, 71/2 inches."  
  
Yukito took the wand and stars and moons came out of it.  
  
Mr. Ollivander clapped as he measured Sakura.  
  
After half an hour, they went through the whole shop and Sakura still hadn't got her wand yet.  
  
"Um, do you have one with Cherry wood?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes but was rejected by most wizards and witches. I gave up selling it a couple years ago. Would you like to try it?"  
  
"Yes please!"  
  
Mr. Ollivander came back a couple of second later with a pink box with the Clow symbol on it. He opened the box and showed it to Sakura. The wand was a nice pink one with little stars and moons on it.  
  
Sakura took the wand and Cherry Blossoms burst out of it.  
  
"Interesting. Lots of wizards have tried that wand yet no one get it to work. That wand is very powerful, be careful. That will be 7 Galleons each."  
  
They paid for their stuff and went to 'Eeylop Owl Emporium'.  
  
"KAWAII!!!! HOW CUTE IS THIS CAT!!!" squealed Tomoyo as she held up a cat with violet fur and blue eyes.  
  
Nakuru and everyone agreed it was cute. Especially Nakuru.  
  
Sakura was looking through all the birds until she stopped to look at the back of the store.  
  
Behind the counter was the most beautiful Phoenix she'd ever seen. It had pink feathers and had a star on its forehead.  
  
"You wouldn't want to buy that. It scratches everyone that gets close to it," said the lady behind the counter.  
  
"Can I see it though? Try and pat it? It so gorgeous!" said Sakura.  
  
"Sure but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Sakura walked over to it and began to pat it. It didn't scratch or anything.  
  
"Amazing I've never seen it act like that before," said the lady.  
  
"Can I open the cage?"  
  
"If it doesn't hurt anyone, sure go ahead."  
  
Sakura opened the cage and the Phoenix swept onto her shoulder.  
  
"I'll buy it!"  
  
"I'll give you a special offer since this phoenix has been here for a long time. 5 Galleons please."  
  
Sakura handed the money and went outside where everyone was. Before she left the lady gave her a cage to put the phoenix in when travelling.  
  
Outside was everyone holding animals.  
  
Meilin got a cute black cat while Syaoran got an owl with green feathers here and there. Eriol got an owl with dark blue feathers. Nakuru and Yukito didn't get any because they didn't find any use for them.  
  
"Have we got everything?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Yes," said everyone.  
  
"Then lets go home! Yukito, where are you staying?" said Sakura.  
  
"I was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron but I haven't signed in yet."  
  
"You can stay with us then!" said Nakuru as everyone cheered.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They back to the Leaky Cauldron to find a bigger limo than they started with. They got in and drove back home.  
  
FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! Hope you liked!!! Now please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	6. Explanations

I'VE DONE A MISTAKE!!! I've changing it to sixth year. The CCS gang and the HP gang are going to be in Sixth year! Okay! Good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter six: Explanations  
  
When they got home, they knew everything that you could know about Hogwarts. The HP gang told the CCS gang everything in the car on their way home.  
  
By the time they all got home it was about 5:30 pm.  
  
"Hey Eriol, are we allowed to play Quiddich? People don't usually play Quiddich because they live in muggle neighborhoods but since you live in a mansion and no houses are around, I was just wondering if we could ride on our broomsticks," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, you're babbling," said Hermione.  
  
"Of coarse you can go outside and fly on your broomsticks!"  
  
"When we had the tour, Nakuru said that there were four libraries. I was wandering if I could go to them and read some books," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, you can go to the libraries. But you can only go to the first and fourth library."  
  
"Why not the middle ones?"  
  
"They are confidential," said Eriol with his smile, which sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"Okay, one more question. Can we use magic in this house?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes you can use magic in this place."  
  
"Yes! I would love to practice some spells before school starts," said Hermione then wandered off mumbling to herself as she made her way to the libraries.  
  
"C'mon Harry! Lets go get our broomsticks!" said Ron making his way to his room, which was next to Eriol's.  
  
"You guys want to come?" asked Harry.  
  
"Maybe later," said Sakura not forgetting to ask Eriol what happened at Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well okay."  
  
Ten minutes later Harry and Ron were outside riding on their brooms, while Hermione was reading in the libraries.  
  
"Eriol-kun, how do you know that Hermione isn't going into the middle libraries?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah Hiiragizawa. If I was her I would be curious," said Meilin.  
  
"You really don't think any better of me do you. Obviously, I put a spell on it only we can break," said Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kun, what happened at Diagon Alley? I want explanations!" said Sakura.  
  
"Come with me to my study. I will tell you everything and I will give Meilin and Tomoyo some background information on their staffs," said Eriol in Japanese.  
  
They all followed Eriol to his study. They passed the first library to see Hermione practicing some spells. It was quite hard to see her what with all the books that surrounded her.  
  
When they got to the study, Eriol place told Sakura to place lock on it just to be safe. Sakura did that, but before she did Kero and Suppi flew in just in time.  
  
"And where were you?" said Nakuru.  
  
"We were playing video games until we realized that you weren't there anymore and made a dash to the study," said Kero.  
  
"Mind filling me in here," said Yukito.  
  
Sakura told him about The Protectors and what happened at Diagon Alley. By now Yue was out.  
  
"Okay now that we've filled him in, can WE have an explanation now?" said Syaoran impatiently.  
  
"As you know Sakura, there are four more cards to the deck. You have three out of four cards and they were the ones Clow Reed gave you, correct?"  
  
Sakura nodded. The other just looked confused so Eriol told them about the four cards.  
  
"Oh," most of them said.  
  
"I GET TO TAPE MY KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN CAPTURING CARDS AGAIN!!!"  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
"As I was saying those four cards are linked together with a brother and sister bond. So basically, Heal and Life are sisters while Death and the last card are sister and brother."  
  
"Can you SAY the name of the last card?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Evil" was all Eriol said.  
  
Silence  
  
More silence  
  
And even more silence  
  
"And that was the person...thing that attacked me at Diagon Alley?" said Sakura.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh. It makes lots of sense because whenever an uncaptured card had appeared it tried to kill me!"  
  
Sweat drop  
  
"But things are about to get more complicated. The Evil card is working will Voldemort, a Dark Wizard feared by the people who live in the wizarding world. You have to capture the card then kill Voldemort using the 'Death' card."  
  
"But what if I don't want anyone dead?" whispered Sakura.  
  
"If you don't destroy him, he will kill you!"  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll do it."  
  
"There is also another thing before we go on to the staff information. We have to protect Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry most of all. They have a tendency of sneaking out after dark and facing Voldemort for some reason."  
  
"We ALL have to protect them?" whined Meilin.  
  
"Yes Meilin."  
  
Silence  
  
More silence  
  
And even more silence  
  
(There's lots of silence isn't there?)  
  
"Now on with the next topic! Your staffs!"  
  
Sweat drop  
  
"Each of our staffs has a name. Mine is the Clow staff (I don't really know they are true!), Sakura's is the Sakura staff and Syaoran's is the Sword of Elements. Yours are the Yurie Staffs. If you look in books in the third library, you will find out that you need three Yurie Staffs to activate your true powers. Once all of the Yurie Staffs are together for the first time, you each get two elements. One will get Water and Ice; another will get Wind and Lightning while the last person with get Fire and Earth."  
  
"Who is the last person?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"She is going to Hogwarts as well as a teacher. But I cannot tell you yet who she is. You'll just have to wait!"  
  
A vein was popping out of Meilin's forehead.  
  
"Why can't you...just...tell us!?"  
  
"Well it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it!"  
  
Meilin falls over anime style.  
  
"Wait! I thought you said there were only two Protectors! If there are two protectors then how can there be three Yurie staffs?" said Sakura.  
  
"There are two Protectors and a Crystal Guardian. She is the most powerful of all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"C'mon! I want to ride a broomstick. I want to see if it is any different than riding the Fly Card," said Sakura as she ran to the back yard.  
  
"YAY! I GET TO TAPE SAKURA RIDING HER FIRST BROOMSTICK!" squealed Tomoyo taking out a video camera from no where and heading the same direction as Sakura.  
  
"YAY! Your stay here is going to be so fun!!!" cheered Nakuru as she bounced out of the room.  
  
The others followed them. By now Yue changed back to Yukito.  
  
~Out in the back yard. The very big back yard~  
  
Outside Harry and Ron were riding on their broomsticks while Hermione sat on a bench, reading.  
  
They flew down when they saw everyone coming out.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Sakura genkily.  
  
"Hi Sakura," Harry and Ron said together.  
  
"Can I try riding on a broomstick?"  
  
"Sure," said Harry handing her his Firebolt.  
  
"SAKURA!!! I HAVEN'T MADE YOUR COSTUME YET!!!" whined Tomoyo.  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
"It's okay Tomoyo. She'll ride a broomstick at school anyways," soothed Eriol.  
  
Reluctantly she nodded and continued filming Sakura.  
  
"Do you know how to ride a broom?" asked Ron.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea," said Sakura as she mounted the broom and soured into the air.  
  
She did twists and turns of all kinds. She felt like she was free. The wind blowing in her face and all.  
  
On the ground, Harry and Ron looked up in awe.  
  
When she landed on the ground she had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Wow that was amazing!" said Ron in awe  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen anyone do so many tricks," said Harry.  
  
"SAKURA!!!! YOU WERE SOO GOOD!!!" squealed Nakuru and Tomoyo who was now hugging Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo, Nakuru. You're chocking me!"  
  
"Gomen Sakura-chan."  
  
"Gomen Nasai."  
  
Silence  
  
"TIME FOR DINNER!!!" yelled Nakuru.  
  
They all went inside to find a long polished table full of food of all sorts. Japanese to English.  
  
They all sat down and started to eat.  
  
"Hey what are these?" said Ron picking up a sushi  
  
"Its rice wrapped in seaweed with filling," said Hermione who was eating one herself.  
  
Ron ate one and went to eat some more.  
  
"This is delicious!"  
  
"Well we're glad you like it!" said Eriol from across the table.  
  
One and a half hours later, they finished their dessert and were now sleepy.  
  
They all went to their room and went to sleep.  
  
Hope you like that chappie!!!! The next one is the train ride. THE CHAPPIE IS CALLED TRAIN RIDE FROM HELL!!! Such a funny name really!!! Please tell me what you think of the story so far!!! Please review!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	7. Train Ride From Hell!

This chapter and the next chapter are more like muck up chapters. They are humor chappies!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP.  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts  
  
Chapter seven: Train Ride From Hell!  
  
The next couple of weeks flew by very fast. Sakura and others had to wait for Harry, Ron and Hermione to fall asleep to go to Eriol's study to train. They also learned how to speak to each other telepathically in case of emergencies or just for the fun of it!  
  
Before they knew it, it was the day to go to Hogwarts. As usual, things weren't exactly going as planned, unfortunately.  
  
"SAKURA GET UP OR ELSE YOU'LL BE LATE AGAIN!!!" yelled Kero in Sakura's ear. Sakura still slept on. Everyone was trying to get her to wake up. Even the good old 'splash water on Sakura's face and get beaten up' didn't work.  
  
"Is she dead?" asked Ron stupidly.  
  
"Of coarse not!" said Hermione.  
  
"Syao-kun! I think you should kiss her! Just like sleeping beauty!!!" said Eriol.  
  
Syaoran blushed and kissed Sakura. Her eyes snapped open.  
  
Syaoran saw this and pulled away from her and left the room with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Everyone was laughing at the look on Sakura's face.  
  
"We couldn't get you to wake up-"  
  
"So we got Syaoran to kiss you!"  
  
Everyone but Sakura started to roar in laughter  
  
"SAKURA- CHAN IS SO KAWAII!!!!"  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
"Um why we did that was because we need to get to the train station by 11 and it's already 10 and we're all done."  
  
"HOEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
To everyone's amazement, Sakura got ready in two minutes and was now waiting at the front door eating a piece the last of her toast.  
  
"Now that's a new record," said Meilin.  
  
The CCS gang nodded.  
  
"TIME TO GO!!!" yelled Nakuru.  
  
Everyone got into the limos and drove off to the train station.  
  
They got there in fifteen minutes and were now 10:45.  
  
"We better hurry up," said Harry.  
  
They all walked to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Why are we here?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"We walk through the wall remember. I told you that there was a barrier to stop muggles seeing it. We just walk through the wall," said Eriol.  
  
"Yeah I remember, but I thought you were only joking."  
  
"C'mon! It's 10:55! We have to get going. Me, Harry and Ron are going through and we'll save you a compartment," said Hermione as she and her friends went through the barrier.  
  
"C'mon Tomoyo, Meilin. We have to get going!" said Eriol as he too disappeared through the wall followed by Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"Coming Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"On three. One. Two. Three!"  
  
They went through the wall and crashed into Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"HOEE!!"  
  
"NO DON'T COME THROUGH!"  
  
Too late. Nakuru and Yukito already came through the barrier smashing into them in the process.  
  
"HOGWARTS EXPRESS LEAVING IN ONE MINUTE!"  
  
They all rushed to the train. Finally after lots of trouble, they got on the train and were using their senses to see where Harry, Ron and Hermione were.  
  
Finally, they found them at the very end of the train.  
  
"Hello!" said Sakura as she opened the compartment door.  
  
"Hi!" said Harry, Hermione and Ron together.  
  
"Come in and sit down," said Hermione.  
  
They all went into the compartment and sat down and started talking.  
  
A couple of hours later, the Candy Trolley came. Sakura, Harry, Ron and Nakuru got up from their seats and went outside to go get some food. A few seconds later, they came back in with arms full to bursting of candy. They all tucked in.  
  
Nakuru took Suppi and Kero out from her bag and tried to feed Suppi but he resisted. Kero on the other hand stuffed his face with candy.  
  
"What are these?" asked Tomoyo pointing to Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "They don't means every flavor do they?"  
  
"Yes they do have a try. Maybe you'll be lucky," said Ron.  
  
Tomoyo picked a pink one and ate it. Few seconds later she a big smile on her face.  
  
"Strawberry!"  
  
"Really? Let my try," said Sakura.  
  
She picked a pinky red one and ate it. She also had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Cherry!"  
  
Meilin picked a purple one and it turned out to be Chocolate Chip cookie. She loved cookies!  
  
Syaoran picked a green one and loved it! It was mint!  
  
Eriol picked a white one and also had a big smile on his face. Vanilla.  
  
Yukito was too busy trying to stop Nakuru and Kero who were trying to stuff chocolate down Suppi's throat.  
  
"This maybe my lucky day! All you guys got good ones!" said Ron as he picked a reddish purple one. He ate it and made a face. "Radish," he chocked out.  
  
Everyone laughed as he spat it out.  
  
"Gosh I wish we had some Butterbeer."  
  
"I can get some if you want," offered Eriol.  
  
"How?" said Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"Like this." He pulled out twelve bottles of Butterbeer.  
  
"How did you do that?" breathes out Ron.  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
He handed out everyone a bottle, including one each for Kero and Suppi, but Suppi declined it and the bottle just vanished.  
  
Everyone was peacefully drinking when their door opened to reveal a boy with slick blond standing with two dumb looking boys.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty, Weasel and Mudblood. What's this? Newbies?" said Draco.  
  
He turned to Sakura.  
  
"And who might this angel be?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"If I was you, I wouldn't be hanging out with these 'people' here. Pathetic really. You would want to sit with me."  
  
Vein popped out of her head.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I've lived with them under the same roof for weeks and they are really good people, but I will not tolerate your name calling."  
  
"I think you didn't hear me clear enough. I'm not asking you to come with me, I'm ordering you to come with me if you don't want any trouble."  
  
"I don't take orders from a greasy hair boy."  
  
"Then I will have to use force," said Draco as he grabbed her arm and pulled.  
  
"Hey! Let go of Sakura!" yelled Kero as he bit on Draco's finger.  
  
"AHHH!!!" screamed Draco as he spun around trying to get it off.  
  
People came out of their compartments to see what was all the fuss. To their amusement, they saw Draco dancing around like an idiot. Everyone laughed.  
  
Finally, he threw Kero off; eyes flickered furiously as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"I'm going to send him to oblivion and back!"  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Malfoy," said Ron with a smirk.  
  
"And why wouldn't I be Weasel?"  
  
"Because there're two teachers sitting in this compartment," said Hermione pointing to Nakuru, who was still trying to feed Suppi chocolate, and Yukito, who was still trying to stop her.  
  
"I guess the old fool hires anyone these days, even students."  
  
"SAY THAT AGAIN MALFOY AND I WILL HEX YOU LIKE NEVER BEFORE!" yelled Harry.  
  
By now everyone was looking to see what would happen.  
  
"YOU BET POTTER! HE'S AN OLD FOOL HE IS!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"And why would I mudblood?"  
  
"Because one: we ain't a mudblood, we are pureblood even though we don't believe in that crap. And two you don't want to get us angry if you know what's good for you!"  
  
"Okay fine! Show me what you got then Chinese boy!"  
  
A vein popped out of Syaoran and Meilin's head.  
  
"SAY THAT AGAIN IN MY FACE!" roared Meilin as she did a high kick, which landed straight on Draco's jaw.  
  
"YOU BITCH!"  
  
Eriol was looking at the exchange with amusement while thinking 'Trust little descendant to pick a fight."  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE DESCENDANT!!!" yelled Syaoran rounding on Eriol.  
  
"I never said you were, Li-kun."  
  
Draco took advantaged of the opportunity and punched Syaoran in the face.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura got up and set fire to Draco's Robe with a flick of her hand and slammed the door shut and quietly used 'Lock'.  
  
She went back to her seat and sat down. In a couple of seconds, she fell asleep.  
  
You could hear cheering outside their door about how funny and cool that was.  
  
Just then Kero heard a faint boom.  
  
"No! My precious game!!!"  
  
"Face it Kero. You can't beat my score!" said Suppi.  
  
"Wanna bet!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Both Kero and Suppi flew to the Game boy and started playing furiously.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh no! My video recorder isn't working anymore!" whined Tomoyo.  
  
"There, there Tomoyo-chan. Here I'll fix it!" soothed Eriol as he put his hand on the recorder. It glowed blue and then stopped. The video recorder worked again!  
  
"Arigato!!!"  
  
"How did you do that? Setting Malfoy's robes on fire, locking the door without any wand and making a video recorder work again? You're hiding something, no spill!" blurted out Hermione.  
  
"You will find out by the end of this year," said Eriol.  
  
'We will arrive in five minutes. Please leave your things on the train.'  
  
"We better put on our robes. I also noticed that Nakuru didn't get any robed when we went to Diagon Alley. What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Me and Yukito here are going to wear our high school uniform!"  
  
"We better get dressed Nakuru," said Yukito, leaving the room with his uniform in his arms.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Nakuru skipped out of the room trying to catch up to Yukito.  
  
"Come on. The girls will change first if you don't mind," said Hermione.  
  
The boys nodded as they went outside.  
  
The girls changed then the boys and girls switched places.  
  
"Your Robes look different some how," said Hermione.  
  
"That's because I put extra things to it! You see there are these Cherry Blossoms on the sleeve because Sakura's name means Cherry Blossom!" said Tomoyo, starry eyed.  
  
The train came to a stop and everyone made their way to the exits.  
  
There on the platform was... . . . . . . . . . . . . . CLIFFHANGER!!!! I'm mean! I know!!! Okay I have a couple of questions for my story.  
  
What is the name of Yue's attacks? Both. What is the name of Ruby Moon's attacks? Both.  
  
There were more questions but I forgot them. Oh well! Tell me if you know what the answers are if you know and tell me what you think of this chappie!!! Any suggestion feel free to offer them!!! Next chapter will be up soon!!! And it will be funny too!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	8. One Hell Of A Sorting

Fred and George had to go back to Hogwarts because Mrs. Weasley told them to.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP.  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter Eight: One Hell Of A Sorting.  
  
On the platform were Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledor!  
  
"Professors, what you doing here?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We need to talk to the exchange students," said Professor Dumbledor.  
  
They nodded and went to the carriages.  
  
The CCS gang stepped forward.  
  
"I am sure that Eriol has told you not to use your magic."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Good, just to let you know is that only myself and Minerva here knows about your identities. No one else among the staff knows about you. You will be sorted with the first years but will be in sixth year."  
  
"May Yukito and Nakuru come with me please? There is someone who would like to see you," said McGonagall.  
  
"HAI!!!" squealed Nakuru.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Eriol and Tomoyo went to the carriages with Professor McGonagall while Nakuru and Yukito transformed into Ruby Moon and Yue, but made sure no one was looking and just to be safe, put illusions over them so people who didn't know their secret would think it was just Nakuru and Yukito.  
  
Dumbledor Apparated to the Hogwarts gate while Ruby and Yue flew over to him.  
  
They followed him to his office where they saw a woman with long red hair wearing a blue shirt with a white pleated skirt that went up to her ankles.  
  
"I believe you already know each other. You can catch up with each other and then come down to the Great Hall when you are ready," said Dumbledor as he left the room.  
  
Ruby and Yue transformed back to Nakuru and Yukito who was wearing their high school uniforms.  
  
~Back to Sakura and Others~  
  
"Do you know was Professor Dumbledor would want with Yukito and Nakuru?" asked Sakura as they walked up to where the first years were being kept.  
  
"You will find out soon enough," replied McGonagall.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Ah! We're here. Please form a straight line while I go into the Hall to see when they're ready. In the time being, smarten yourselves up," said McGonagall as she left.  
  
"This is so exciting isn't it Tomoyo, Meilin?" said Sakura.  
  
"Hai," said Meilin.  
  
"Sure is! I get to tape my kawaii Sakura-chan too!!!!" squealed Tomoyo.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Sakura! What wrong?" stressed Syaoran.  
  
"G-g-g-ghost!!!"  
  
Indeed there was. Five ghosts floating around speaking to some terrified children.  
  
Peeves floated over to Sakura wishing to torment her even more.  
  
"Aw. Ickle Little child scared of me? Well you ain't seen half of it."  
  
He took out some paint and was about to tip it all over Sakura.  
  
"PEEVES!!!"  
  
Professor McGonagall was back out.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TERRORIZE NEW STUDENTS!!!"  
  
The Bloody Baron heard this and came out of the Great Hall chasing him telling him to get back here.  
  
"Don't worry dear, not all ghosts are like that. He's the only ghost that does that so I would avoid him at all costs. Only the Bloody Baron can control him. I'm the Hufflepuff ghost."  
  
Sakura was still shaking.  
  
"Sorry, but Sakura has a real big fear of ghosts," explained Syaoran.  
  
The ghost nodded and floated away.  
  
"They are ready for you," said McGonagall as she led them into the hall.  
  
Inside the Hall was four tables with children sitting at them Sakura spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione who were waving at them. She waved tot them back.  
  
"We have five new transfer students coming top Hogwarts. Usually we don't let anyone over the age of eleven to join let alone people from another country, but they are an exception. They will be sorted first," said Dumbledor.  
  
The hat sang his song (I can't write songs) and Professor McGonagall pulled out a very long piece of parchment.  
  
"When I call out your names please put the hat on and you'll be sorted into your houses.  
  
Daidouji, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo squeezed Sakura's arm before going up to the hat. She put it on and it immediately started talking to her in her mind.  
  
'Ah courage I see. Lots of it. What's this? One of the Protectors. You will do well in'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered madly.  
  
Tomoyo head over to it and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, Eriol"  
  
He also went up and put on the hat.  
  
'How nice to see you again Clow Reed."  
  
'It is nice to see you too, Sorting Hat.'  
  
'How long has it been? Hundred years or so?'  
  
'Three hundred actually.'  
  
'Suppose you would like to go back to your old house?'  
  
'Yes please.'  
  
'Very well.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table cheered again.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura"  
  
Sakura walking shakily over to the hat and put it on gentlely.  
  
'Hello Card Mistress.'  
  
'W-w-who's there?'  
  
'It is I, the Sorting Hat!'  
  
'Okay, um hello.'  
  
'You appear to have lots of courage. I know just wear to put you.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table cheered.  
  
'Li, Meilin"  
  
Meilin walked up to it and put it on.  
  
'Hello. You are the other Protector aren't you?'  
  
'Who's asking?'  
  
'Only a hat! Why I lots of courage.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table cheered again.  
  
"Li, Syaoran"  
  
Syaoran walked up to it and jammed the hat on.  
  
'Take it easy kid. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know.'  
  
'If you don't put me in the same house as Sakura I will kill you. Rip you apart with my own bare hands.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table cheered once more.  
  
After that they sorted the first years and Dumbledor was now making an announcement.  
  
"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! I would like to point out some rules. The Forbidden Forest, which is on the edge of the school ground, is, well, forbidden! And also new things have been added to the list in Mr. Filch's office. Any of those things will be confiscated.  
  
We will be starting a new subject call 'Asian History' the teacher's will arrive shortly with the Defense Again the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Just then three people entered the hall.  
  
"Sorry we're late headmaster."  
  
"Got kinda lost!"  
  
"Quite alright," said Dumbledor. "I will like to introduce Nakuru Akizuki and Yukito Tsukishiro who will be teaching Asian History and the new teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher-"  
  
"MIZUKI-SENSEI!!!"  
  
"Hai Sakura-san. Didn't Eriol-kun tell you?"  
  
Vein popped out of her head.  
  
"Iie he didn't."  
  
"Eriol-kun, I would run if I were you."  
  
Sakura turned to see Eriol inching away from her.  
  
'When I get my hand one you Eriol Hiiragizawa,' thought Sakura.  
  
'But you can't perform your magic here Sakura-chan!'  
  
"As I was saying, here is our new DADA teacher, Kaho Mizuki."  
  
The trio walked up to the Staff table and stopped in front of it and turned to face the children.  
  
"Hello!!! I am Nakuru Akizuki as you know but you can just call me Nakuru! And this is Yukito and you can just call him Yukito too!!! Any question about us, raise your hand!"  
  
Sweat drop from Kaho and Yukito.  
  
Several hands went up.  
  
"Yes you," said Nakuru as she pointed to a fifth year boy.  
  
"Are you a muggle? Because you aren't wearing robes."  
  
"Nope!!! We just like wearing our high school uniform!!! As for Kaho, I think she likes wearing what ever she wants!"  
  
All of the hands went down.  
  
Kaho, Nakuru and Yukito went and sat between Professor Snape and McGonagall.  
  
"Let the feast begin!"  
  
Food appeared before them and they all ate hungrily.  
  
Professor Snape was looking at Kaho with the utmost disgust.  
  
"I haven't heard of you before. Every teacher has been to a magic school. What makes you so sure your fit to be the DADA teacher? Doubt you'll stay for another year," said Snape.  
  
"Oh, I think I deserve this position very much and you don't know what I'm capable of too."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
~Back to Sakura and others~  
  
"Sakura do you want to visit Kaho-san?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Hai! I haven't seen her for so long."  
  
"Okay. Hey guys, we're going to see Mizuki-sensei."  
  
Tomoyo, Meilin and Syaoran nodded.  
  
Sakura and Eriol made their way to Kaho, Nakuru and Yukito.  
  
"Konnichiwa Kaho-san," said Sakura.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-san, Eriol-kun."  
  
"Hello Kaho."  
  
"KINNOCHIWA SAAAKUUURAAAA!!!!!"  
  
All eyes on Nakuru and Sakura  
  
"What? I just said hi," said Nakuru.  
  
Everyone just went back to eating.  
  
All the teachers were just looking at them, wanting to know what will happen.  
  
"Sakura-chan, would you like to stay here after dinner? I have something very important to tell you," said Kaho in Japanese.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Sakura-chaaaan!!!!"  
  
Sakura turned slowly to see Tomoyo recording every movement.  
  
"T-t-tomoyo-chan, what are you doing?"  
  
"I haven't had any time making new costumes for you. I need to get your measurements!!!"  
  
Tomoyo pulled out the most lethal weapon known to mankind: the tape measurer!  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, can't we do this later?"  
  
"No Sakura! I want to get started on your costumes soon as possible!!! Now hold up your arms."  
  
"Eriol-kun! Do something!!!"  
  
"And face the wrath of Tomoyo and her tape measurer? No way, you're on your own, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Eriol," whispered Sakura under her breath before she had to run away from tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo's at it again," said Meilin at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Yeah. Poor Sakura-chan though," said Syaoran.  
  
"Why don't you help her? You're her boyfriend!"  
  
"I do it for the same reason as Eriol. I do not want to face Tomoyo's wrath."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Then something hit Syaoran.  
  
"Hey wait one moment! Eriol said that Clow went to Hogwarts, right? HE KNEW THAT THERE WERE GHOSTS HERE!!!!!!"  
  
"That's right cute little descendant! I am after all the all knowing Eriol Hiiragizawa!" yelled Eriol from across the hall.  
  
All the students in the hall turned quiet.  
  
"You knew? I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Basically Tomoyo was now chasing Sakura and Syaoran was chasing Eriol.  
  
"Does this always happen?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yep all the time," said Meilin.  
  
"Then how come they were so sane before at the mansion?" said Ron.  
  
"They were trying very hard not to do this. Really, really hard."  
  
"Oh," said the HP gang together.  
  
"Something's missing here," said Nakuru.  
  
"I BEAT YOU AGAIN KERO!!! YOU CAN NEVER BEAT MY SCORE!!!"  
  
Suppi and Kero flew out of Kaho's bag.  
  
"I don't have to be beaten! You soon will Suppi!!!!" yelled Kero.  
  
"What?"  
  
"SUPPIIIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"SUPPI!!! I HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!! KERO HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Hell yeah!!!"  
  
Now Kero and Nakuru were chasing Suppi around the whole Hall with everyone looking and sweat dropping.  
  
"Kaho, shouldn't we at least try to stop them?" asked Yukito.  
  
"Ask Yue," said Kaho.  
  
"He doesn't want to."  
  
"Then lets leave them alone. Someone will stop them and I'm betting its Syaoran."  
  
"No I think it's Meilin. Look at her."  
  
Kaho and Yukito looked over at Meilin and she had veins popping out of her head.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ha ha Suppi! Got you!" yelled Nakuru.  
  
"My name isn't Suppi! It's Spin-" but was cut off by Kero and Nakuru stuffing chocolate and sweet into his mouth and down his throat.  
  
"Oh no," said Kaho.  
  
"This is not good," said Yukito.  
  
"What is not good?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Whenever Spinal eat sweet, well more like forced to eat sweets, he becomes hyper. As in REALLY hyper."  
  
"Take cover if you know what best or maybe just step away from anything sweet. I am."  
  
All the teachers got up from their seats and backed away from the table.  
  
Suppi quickly ate all the sweets in the room with Nakuru and Kero chanting 'Bad, Bad Suppi!'.  
  
Syaoran had enough of this and stepped in front of the staff table and snatched a jug of water from the table. Suppi was now charging for the table he hadn't ate from yet.  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Syaoran splashed some water on Suppi and dumped her in the jug and shook it furiously before she splashed the water on the ground.  
  
Sweat drop  
  
"Aw, Syao-kun! You ruined all the fun!!!" whined Nakuru.  
  
"You call that fun!!! You feed her another piece of chocolate or anything sweet, I will have to get Eriol to lock you up in a stray jacket!!! Even if you are a teacher!!!"  
  
"Why doesn't he do it himself?" asked Snape to Kaho.  
  
"Because Eriol-kun can control her better then Syaoran."  
  
"Oh," said the whole staff.  
  
All in all, Syaoran set fire to Eriol's robe in the end and Tomoyo got Sakura's measurements.  
  
"Please do settle down. I know that teachers don't usually do that but they are an exception, besides! More fun there is the more the merrier! Now, time for the school song!" said Dumbledor as they started to sing with Fred, George and Nakuru ending last.  
  
Well watcha think? Hope you liked!!! That was a really long chappie too!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	9. The Crystal Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts  
  
Chapter nine: The Crystal Guardian  
  
"Now that we are all fed and watered, it is now time to go to bed! School starts tomorrow!" said Dumbledor.  
  
"C'mon Eriol-kun! Kaho-san asked us to see her after the feast!" said Sakura in Japanese.  
  
"Hai," said Eriol as they all made their way to the staff table.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going? The Gryffindor tower is this way," said Ron.  
  
"Of coarse they know where it's that way. They're probably going to see Professor Mizuki. Looks to me they know each other real well," said Hermione, leading a crowd of first years to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"You wanted to see us Kaho-san," said Eriol.  
  
"Yes, we are going to a place that I'm sure that you would want to see. And we are taking Professor Dumbledor and Professor McGonagall with us!" said Kaho.  
  
"Please Kaho. We are colleges now. You can call us by our fist names," said Dumbledor.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Where do you want to take us?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You'll see Sakura-chan!" said Nakuru with a finger on her lips.  
  
Once the rest of the staff left, they made their way out of the hall to a long corridor.  
  
Sakura looked at her surroundings and was amazed to see the pictures moving. More importantly the corridor they were in ha pictures of the Clow Cards, they were waving and some were saying 'Mistress'  
  
Finally, they came to a large portrait of five people/animals.  
  
Clow Reed, Ruby Moon, Yue, Cerberus and Spinal Sun.  
  
"Hello Ruby!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Hello Nakuru!" said Ruby Moon.  
  
"That's just weird. You're saying hi to yourself," said Meilin.  
  
"So what?" said Ruby.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
"Hello dear daughter!" said Clow.  
  
"Hello Father!" said Sakura.  
  
"I suppose you want to go inside? You know the password?"  
  
"Cherry Blossom!"  
  
"Hai!" said Clow as the portrait swung open.  
  
Inside was a beautiful large room that was painted in pink and white with lovely gold and silver stars on the ceiling. There was a great big canvas at the back of the room, which was empty. Suddenly, Clow, Ruby Moon, Cerberus, Yue and Spinal Sun appeared in it.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to tell us Kaho?" asked Sakura.  
  
"As you know Tomoyo and Meilin are Protectors and that there is a Crystal Guardian out there."  
  
Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Eriol, would you like to tell them?"  
  
"Ok. Kaho here is the Crystal Guardian and would like to upgrade the Yurie staffs for protection. You see the Yurie staffs are not on their highest power you can master. The only way to upgrade them to their highest standard is for the Protectors and the Crystal Guardian to come together and tap their staffs together."  
  
"Oh," said Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"And we're here because we would like to see it. I never knew that Sorcerers existed until Albus told me that there with be some attending Hogwarts. I would love to see your magic," said McGonagall eagerly.  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok. Sakura, Syaoran. Take out your staffs and swords. Nakuru, Yukito, Kero and Spinal, change into your true forms," said Eriol.  
  
"Yay! I get to see myself!" said Ruby Moon in the portrait.  
  
Wings surrounded Yukito, Nakuru, Spinal and Kero and replaced them with the people/animals in the portrait.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran. Your turn."  
  
"Key which holds the power of my star, reveal thy true form before me, I, Sakura, command you under your contract, RELEASE!"  
  
A pink staff with a star in a circle and two wings appeared. Sakura grabbed it and twisted it like a paton.  
  
Syaoran took out his pendent and transformed it into a sword.  
  
Eriol took out his key and transformed it into the Sun staff (I know it's called Sun staff XP, but I will just call it the Sun staff k?)  
  
Tomoyo, Meilin and Kaho took out their Yurie staffs.  
  
Kaho's staff was a white moon with a blue crystal in between the moon's tips. The staff was of coarse taller than her.  
  
Dumbledor and McGonagall looked in awe.  
  
"Ready?" said Eriol.  
  
"Ready," confirmed Kaho.  
  
"Then let's begin. Tap the staffs together."  
  
They tapped the Yurie staff together and then there was a glow going on in the staffs.  
  
The Clow symbol appeared at their feet and then a magical wind was circling the staffs. Still holding their staffs, Meilin and Tomoyo looked in amazement.  
  
When the wind calmed down, it revealed two different staffs.  
  
Kaho's one was the same but Meilin's and Tomoyo's was different.  
  
Their staff was still tall and all but the different was that there was a backward 'G' with their diamond looking stone on the hook of the 'G' (kinda like sailor someone [forgot her name. She had short black hair and a fringe] staff. She had a death glade just that this staff is NOT a death glade! So basically it's a pretty 'G' instead of a scary death glade. Okay?)  
  
"Sakura, let's see what element they hold, okay? Use the 'Create'," said Eriol.  
  
"Hai," said Sakura as she took out a card. "Create! Create targets for them so we can see what element they hold! Create!"  
  
The 'Create' made a jelly looking monster [for thunder], an ice monster [for fire] and a fire monster [for ice].  
  
"Tomoyo, you go first and test your power to see what you got."  
  
"Hai."  
  
She raised her staff and tapped it on the ground, firmly. A bolt on thunder made a zigzag shape then went for the jelly monster. It struck the monster and it disappeared.  
  
"Looks like you have the elements Thunder and Wind," said Eriol. "Your turn Meilin."  
  
Meilin nodded and went to the place where Tomoyo stood.  
  
She also raised her staff and tapped it firmly on the ground. A ball of fire swirled to the ice monster and burned it into nothing.  
  
"Wow Meilin! You have the power of Fire!" said Sakura.  
  
"And Earth Sakura," said Eriol.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Your turn Kaho."  
  
She too went to the spot and raised her staff and tapped it firmly on the ground. Ice shards came out of it, with water surrounding it, aimed for the fire monster and made it into ice and then cracked into nothing.  
  
"And it looks like Kaho has Ice and Water," said Eriol.  
  
"Haven't seen that power for a long time," said Clow.  
  
"Same," said Dumbledor.  
  
"You've seen that power?" asked McGonagall, shocked.  
  
"Yes, remember Minerva. He did go to the same school I was in. He knew what would happen so he made the Protectors and the Crystal Guardian and told me. He helped me become what I am today. He said that there would be three special people who will have enough power to control the staffs. I saw the power go into the staffs. It was very powerful."  
  
"That's why I locked the staffs so that when true Protectors and Guardian is born, they will be born with the power. The recent Card Masters and Mistresses never knew about them. They were all just hungry for greed," said Clow.  
  
"Yeah. Horrible event. That's why Yue had to make the Final Judgment real hard now. Only the true card holder can pass it and Sakura was the only one who was able to pass it," said the real Ruby Moon.  
  
"Let alone pass my Judgment," said Eriol.  
  
"Yeah and nearly kill us all," muttered Syaoran.  
  
"Now, now cute little descendant. I only did that because u had total faith in Sakura and knew she could stop them."  
  
"But trying to test us with soft toys and horses are making us look stupid!"  
  
"Remember Syao-kun, I saved my real power for later and then you two confessed your love at last!"  
  
"What do you mean 'at last'?!"  
  
"Syaoran, seeing you sitting up in a tree spying on Sakura is very obvious to me that you liked her for a long time you know."  
  
"I wasn't spying!"  
  
A vein popped out of Syaoran's head.  
  
"What do you call it then?"  
  
"I've had enough!!! God of Fire!"  
  
He pulled out one of his ofudas and set fire to Eriol's robes.  
  
Eriol put out the fire and tutted him.  
  
"Syao-kun. You have such a temper. What will Sakura think of you now?"  
  
"Shut up!!!" said Syaoran as he stomped over to the door.  
  
"I'm leaving!"  
  
"Don't think that's such a good idea. You don't know your way around the school while I do."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll show him to the Gryffindor tower," said McGonagall.  
  
"Aw you ruin all the fun."  
  
"Eriol-kun. Your acting childish," said Kaho.  
  
"But I am still a child."  
  
"Albus can we have your permission to walk around after curfew? They need permission so they can make their way to this room without getting in trouble."  
  
"Yes. I will notify the rest of the staff that you are allowed to walk around at night. Come one Minerva. We must go to the Staff room. I'm sure everyone would love to know what we needed with them. I'm sure Eriol will be persuaded to show everyone back to the Gryffindor tower," said Dumbledor as he left with McGonagall.  
  
The guardians changed back to their false forms and bid their farewells.  
  
"Spinal and Kero has a spare room for them to share, that has a video games, next to mine," said Kaho.  
  
"Hai. Goodbye Master," said Spinal.  
  
"Bye, bye Sakura!" said Kero.  
  
By now, the only people that were there was Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"It's late. 12.00 to be exact. We better get going," said Eriol.  
  
They all nodded and bid their farewells to Clow and left.  
  
They got to the Gryffindor tower in 10 minutes and went to bed ignoring all the questions that Harry, Ron and Hermione asked them why they were so late and went to their dormitories to sleep.  
  
How was it? Now you know whom the Crystal Guardian is! I have now introduced all the characters and what their powers are! Please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	10. The First Day

Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for quite a while but it isn't my fault!!! One word for all: School. Stupid math teacher expects us to do lots of work in half an hour!!!! I will be updating once a week on weekdays while lots of chappies on the weekends! When the holidays come, chapters galore!!!  
  
Oh and Fred and George and all those other people two years older than Harry are going to be one year older than Harry. Why? I can't be bothered holding Quiddich tryouts and I have my reasons for later chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP.  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter ten: The First Day  
  
"Sakura, get up! You're going to be late for breakfast let alone classes!" said Tomoyo urgently.  
  
"Ten more minutes onii-chan," mumbled Sakura.  
  
"I think we need Kero."  
  
"Nah, we can do this all by ourselves. Just slash water on her," said Meilin.  
  
"And get cursed?"  
  
"Let's go find Kero," said Meilin as she left the room to the Great Hall.  
  
When they got there, they saw Syaoran and Eriol talking with Syaoran having lots of veins popping out of his head.  
  
Nakuru, Yukito and Kaho were talking with other teachers and Kero and Suppi was looking at each other lethally.  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo walking up to the staff table, to Kaho, Nakuru and Yukito.  
  
"Professor Mizuki, can we borrow Kero-chan?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"What for Tomoyo-chan?" said Nakuru popping into the conversation.  
  
"Sakura won't wake up," said Meilin.  
  
"Okay! Let me just get a bucket of water!" said Kero as he looked for something with water in it.  
  
"Like this?" said Nakuru holding a bucked of freezing cold water.  
  
"How did you get that?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Magic."  
  
"Follow me kiddies!" said Kero.  
  
"We are not kiddies!!!" said Meilin.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" said Syaoran with Eriol smiling in the background.  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"You really going to pour water all over her, stuffed animal?"  
  
"I'm not a stuffed animal, Chinese gaki!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped as the two of them stared each other with sparks coming out of their eyes.  
  
"Um...we should really wake Sakura up now," said Tomoyo snapping Kero and Syaoran out of their contest.  
  
"Yep! We'll get back to this soon, gaki."  
  
"Wouldn't bet on it stuff toy."  
  
Tomoyo, Meilin and Kero left the hall.  
  
"Are they always like that?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Yep. Hate each other. From the moment Kero found out that Syaoran hurt Sakura, they've hated each other, badly," said Kaho.  
  
The staff nodded.  
  
"Well mister Li and mister Hiiragizawa, you better sit back down at your house tables. Here are your schedules," said McGonagall.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
~At the Gryffindor table~  
  
"What did Tomoyo and Meilin want?" asked Hermione.  
  
"They needed Kero," said Eriol.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To wake up Sakura."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"HOEE!!!!!! KERO-CHAN!!!!"  
  
"Poor Kero," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah right," scoffed Syaoran.  
  
A few minutes later Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin walked with grins on her face while Kero came into the room looking very sad.  
  
He flew over to the staff table and took a spoon and started eating.  
  
"Next time she's late, you wake her," said Kero to Nakuru.  
  
"Maybe I will," said Nakuru.  
  
~Gryffindor table~  
  
"What do we have first, Syaoran?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Double Potions with Slytherins then Asian History with just us Gryffindor then finally DADA with Slytherin," said Syaoran.  
  
"That's great! I get to see Kaho, Nakuru and Yukito teach all in one day!"  
  
"We better head off to class now," said Hermione gathering her stuff.  
  
As they were walking down to the Dungeons, Ron started to whine.  
  
"Why do we always have Double Potions AND Slytherins for the start of the day?"  
  
"Quiet Ron! What are you complaining about? At least we don't have them for Asian History. Then we would have a day full of Slytherins!" said Hermione.  
  
Before they knew it, they were at their classrooms.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty, Weasel, Mudblood and kiddies. With the dark lord out again, I doubt your will last the year," said Draco.  
  
"Shove it Malfoy," said Ron.  
  
"Don't we have a temper today. Maybe because your family got kicked out on the streets because your had to sell your house for a bit of money. Not like it's worth anything."  
  
"Don't be so rude! What is wrong with you anyway?" said Sakura.  
  
"Wouldn't be talking newbie. I guess that old fool lets anyone attend Hogwarts that has some magic in their family. Not like you have any."  
  
Sakura was about to say she had more magic than everyone in the whole community of wizards but Eriol stopped her.  
  
"How is you father? Still butt licking the Dark Lord?" said Eriol with his smile.  
  
All the Gryffindors snickered.  
  
"How dare you insult my father-"  
  
"How dare you insult us?"  
  
"Sit down!"  
  
Snape just arrived.  
  
Everyone quickly went to their seats.  
  
"Today we are going to make a health potion. It restores your health. You will work in pairs. The ingredients are here on my table," he pointed to his table. "And the instructions are on the board," he flicked his wand and the instructions appeared on the blackboard. "Begin!"  
  
Syaoran paired with Sakura, Eriol paired with Tomoyo, Harry paired with Ron and Meilin paired with Hermione.  
  
They all started making their potions.  
  
"We need eye of newt now. Do you mind getting it for me, Sakura-chan?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Nope!" said Sakura as she went over to Snape's desk.  
  
She got the eye of newt and was now making her way back to her des. Draco, wanting to pay for insulting his father, tripped Sakura over making her drop the ingredient on the floor.  
  
"You stupid girl! Can't you do anything right?!" Yelled Snape.  
  
Sakura felt tears welling up inside her eyes. She looked down at her knee. It was bleeding. She was about to cry but she quickly thought to herself.  
  
'No. I won't cry. That stupid Malfoy boy tripped me. If I wanted to, I could wish he hadn't.' [Sakura]  
  
'Now, now Sakura. Not allowed to use our magic!' [Eriol]  
  
'Shut up Hiiragizawa. That blond boy is so going to pay later.' [Syaoran]  
  
'Calm down cute little descendant.' [Eriol]  
  
'Sakura-chan. Are you all right?' [Tomoyo]  
  
'Hai. I better apologies.' [Sakura]  
  
'Good. I don't feel like explaining anything right now.' [Meilin]  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape. I'll clean it right now if you want."  
  
The whole class went silent. Nobody ever volunteered to clean up after their mess.  
  
"You think just because you're new that you should be a show off?"  
  
"N-no. I just volunteered because in Japan we learned to respect elders."  
  
"So you're now saying that Japan is better than England?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
"God leave her alone!" said Syaoran.  
  
"And why can't she defend herself? Maybe you don't really deserve to be in Sixth year. You should be in first!"  
  
"What's your problem? Blondie over there tripped her, or has the grease in your hair made you blind too."  
  
"How dare you! Ten point from Gryffindor!" hissed Snape.  
  
"Not much of a punishment. I've been through much worse."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah because Hiiragizawa almost killed us all," mumbled Syaoran.  
  
"Don't pull me into this! And for the last time! I was testing!" said Eriol.  
  
"Yeah right! Attacking us with animals! Some testing!"  
  
"Of coarse I knew that Sakura could stop this!"  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun. Stop talking! The wizards are listening and wouldn't mind asking you a few questions!" said Sakura in Japanese.  
  
"Gomen Sakura-chan."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Sakura nodded and flicked her wand at the mess on the floor while murmuring some word under her breath. The mess on the floor began to move and then formed back into the tube it was in.  
  
She picked it up and turned to Professor Snape.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience, Professor," said Sakura as she bowed and walked back to her seat.  
  
The whole class was silent.  
  
*Ding-dong*  
  
"Um, class dismissed," said Snape.  
  
Everyone packed up and left.  
  
They all headed for lunch at the great hall (but nothing much happened so I won't explain anything!)  
  
By now, everyone was in the Asian History classroom and was seated, waiting for their teachers.  
  
Just as they were getting restless, the door banged open.  
  
Yukito walked to the front while Nakuru skipped to the front.  
  
Nakuru jumped up on the teacher's desk and spun around to face the children.  
  
"Hello!!!! I am one of your teachers Nakuru Akizuki but you can just call me Nakuru! Don't call me professor or anything like that. Makes me sound old," said Nakuru as she shivered.  
  
"That's because you are old," mumbled Syaoran but Nakuru just ignored him.  
  
"Hello. I am Yukito Tsukishiro. You can call me Yukito."  
  
"Today we are going to start on sorcerers. Does anyone know anything about sorcerers?" asked Nakuru.  
  
As usual, Hermione put up her hand.  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"They are people who are exactly like wizards and witches but only call themselves sorcerers because they thought that wizard didn't suit them. They thought they were more superior then us and killed many wizards in order to prove that. Wizards had to kill the last of their 'race' because of that. The difference between them and us is that sorcerers don't exist anymore. They died thousands of years ago by wizards."  
  
"Is that so?" whispered Nakuru.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh never mind. We are going to do a project that will be handed in by the end of the term. You must either research on a sorcerer or on their weapon. I would like to know who or what you are doing by the end of this lesson. You start."  
  
Nakuru sat down at the desk while Yukito walked over to her.  
  
"Do you think that that's a good idea? What if they find out about us?" whispered Yukito.  
  
"Don't worry. Eriol-sama took out all the books in the library that would lead them to us."  
  
"Hope you right."  
  
"Eriol-kun, who are you doing?" said Sakura.  
  
"Why of coarse Clow! What are you doing it on?" said Sakura.  
  
"Clow Cards. Just that I wont let any wizard read it!" said Sakura in Japanese.  
  
"Syao-kun. What are you doing it on?"  
  
"Lasin board and stop calling me that!!!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Tomoyo and I are doing it on the Protectors," said Meilin.  
  
"Smart choice."  
  
"Hey guys. What are you doing it on?" asked Ron.  
  
"Can't tell you. Secret," said Meilin.  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"Okay class. Please tell me what you are going to do it on and then you may leave," said Yukito.  
  
They all told the teachers what they were going to do and left for DADA.  
  
~DADA classroom~  
  
"Hello class. As you know my name is Kaho Mizuki and you may ONLY call me Professor Mizuki," said Kaho with starry eyes.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Okay. I have been looking through your previous teachers folders and have found out that you haven't done much on disarming spells and dueling. That is what we are going to do this term. If you need to ask any questions ask now."  
  
No questions.  
  
"Good now I will se how much dueling you have learned. Kinomoto and Parkison. Let's see how much you know."  
  
Sakura walked up to the front of the room where there was a large dueling table.  
  
"Good luck. I have total faith in you," whispered Kaho.  
  
"Hai," said Sakura.  
  
Everyone crowded around the table.  
  
Sakura and Pansy took out their wands and put them on standing position.  
  
"On the count of three. One, two-" but she never finished counting because Pansy screamed out a spell.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
A blast of green light came out of Pansy's wand and headed straight for Sakura.  
  
"Shield!" said Sakura in Japanese. [All the spells she's going to cast are in Japanese]  
  
The spell never hit her. Only hit the shield.  
  
Pansy casted more and more spells wanting to hit her.  
  
Every time a spell hit the shield, it makes Sakura weaker and weaker because she wasn't using her staff and because she hadn't had much to eat earlier that day.  
  
Finally she acted.  
  
"Firey!"  
  
A blast of fire hit Pansy on the chest and swung her off the table.  
  
"Why you little-" said Pansy as she got up but the bell interrupted her. "Okay. Class dismissed. Please read pages 57 to 70 of your textbook. Sakura, can you and your friends please stay behind," said Kaho.  
  
Sakura and gang made their way toward the teacher's table.  
  
"Yes Professor?" said Sakura, not getting use to calling Kaho Professor.  
  
"Sakura, you don't need to call me Professor when your will me. Only call me Professor in class time, okay?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"A bit drowsy and weak but I'll be fine."  
  
"Sakura, are you sure?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Ok. You better go get some sleep," said Kaho.  
  
"No! It's all right. I just need to eat something, that's all."  
  
"You sure?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it's settled. I've been thinking. I think we should train two times a week. Yukito, Nakuru or myself will come to the Gryffindor common room to get you."  
  
"Can we have a meeting tonight?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to tell you all something that might be useful, but I want to be safe, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I will inform Nakuru and Yukito and we'll go to the Gryffindor common room at 9:30. Oh and by the way, Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can Kero please sleep in your room from now on?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's very hard to sleep when guardians don't stop arguing."  
  
"Okay, Kero-chan will sleep will me."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
They all nodded and made their way to the Great hall for dinner.  
  
~At the Gryffindor table~  
  
"So what did Professor Mizuki want?" asked Hermione.  
  
"If Kero can sleep in my room from now on because Spinal and Kero argue too much," said Sakura.  
  
"Oh."  
  
So how was it? You like? Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	11. Meetings, Understandings and an Unexpect...

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter eleven: Meetings, Understandings and an Unexpected Visit  
  
Just like Kaho said, Yukito, Nakuru and Kaho went to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Professors, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I just need to speak with miss Kinomoto and her friends, that's all," said Kaho.  
  
"Where is Sakura-chan anyways?" said Nakuru.  
  
"I don't see her anywhere in this room," said Yukito.  
  
"That's because we're here!" said Sakura from the girls' dormitory.  
  
"How did they get up there?" said Hermione pointing at Eriol and Syaoran. "Boys can't go to the girls' dorms. The stairs won't let them."  
  
"Ahh, all in time you will find out," said Eriol.  
  
"Can you stop saying that? It's getting on my nerves," said Ron.  
  
"Come on. We better be going," said Kaho.  
  
"Hai!" said the CCS gang as they went down the stairs to Kaho.  
  
They left the Gryffindor tower and made their way to the Training Room.  
  
"Here we are, the Training Room," said Yukito.  
  
"Who named the room 'Training Room' anyways? It's a stupid name," said Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, can't we name it Clow room or something?" whined Meilin.  
  
"And what would happened if you were to talk to each other about meetings and you have Harry and his friends are near and they hear you and question you? What then? Besides, the name is fine," said Nakuru.  
  
Finally they all agreed that it would still be called 'Training Room'.  
  
"Cherry Blossom," said Sakura.  
  
The portrait swung open and they went in.  
  
"What did you want to tell us, Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"It's about...the dark lord, Voldemort," said Eriol.  
  
"Yeah. So what about him?" said Meilin.  
  
"Well you know how I told you he and the Evil Card are working together?"  
  
"Yeah so?" said Syaoran.  
  
"He doesn't know about the Clow Cards and never will. He doesn't even know that he is working with the Evil card. When he found her, in the Dark Forest, he saw her killing animals from the forest. Unicorns to centaurs. He thought that she would be useful so took her. He wanted to know her name but she never gave it to him."  
  
"So what does he call her then? And where's the Dark Forest anyways?" said Sakura.  
  
"It's in Switzerland and he calls her 'Dark Lady'"  
  
Silence.  
  
A muffled sound.  
  
Giggling  
  
Then...  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Sakura was rolling on the floor, laughing.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Nakuru.  
  
"Sakura. Are you all right? Do you need a doctor?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Iie, Syaoran-kun. It's just funny, Voldemort naming a card. Think about it."  
  
Couple of seconds was pure silence...  
  
Then everyone started laughing.  
  
"I see *gasp* what you mean," said Eriol.  
  
"Yeah!" said Meilin, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Okay, okay *cough* back to business."  
  
"What other jakes have you installed for us?"  
  
"From what I learned, he will attack the castle around this year sometime and will bring the Evil card. The Evil cad has something installed for us but I don't know it."  
  
"How do you know this anyways?" said Sakura.  
  
"From recent incidents."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You see, the previous card bearers were horrible to the cards and used them for personal reasons. All the cards got damaged dearly but no one was as badly hurt as the Evil card. One day Clow Reed visited the Evil card from the ascended land and told it to have hope. Of coarse it was furious. Started yelling about.  
  
Clow finally decided that it should be the final judgment of the secret cards. Life, Heal, Death and itself, Evil. Of coarse the card bearer was weak and got killed. The cards were set free again and every time since then, the card bearers got killed. Too weak to past the test.  
  
There is a prophecy though, when the true card bearer is born, he or she will be the most powerful person on earth. I'm assuming that it's you Sakura-chan. no card bearer can turn them into theirs, and I'm pretty sure it's you because of that and that you are my half daughter."  
  
"So, it will try to kill me," whispered Sakura.  
  
"No unless you capture it...somehow."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Why does this always have to happen to me?"  
  
"Don't know why."  
  
"We better tell Dumbledor about this," said Kaho.  
  
They all agreed and made their way to his office.  
  
After ten minutes of walking, they realized something.  
  
"Um...does anyone know where his office is?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"We forgot it," said Nakuru as everyone fell over anime style.  
  
Just then they heard footsteps coming their way.  
  
"Who's there?" said a horrible voice.  
  
Nakuru knew too well who it was since she was running around on the first night.  
  
Argus Filch, the caretaker.  
  
The rest of the CCS gang also knew that he was horrible and ran away as fast as they can.  
  
They were running so fast that they didn't know where they were going.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
CRASH!  
  
They collided into something or rather someone.  
  
They looked up to see a stern witch with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Hello Professor McGonagall!!!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Hello Nakuru. May I ask what were you all doing at such a late hour at night?"  
  
"We were going to see headmaster to tell him something some news you will soon find out," said Kaho.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah just that the 'Professors' don't know where his office it," said Meilin, emphasizing the word Professors.  
  
"How about I'll show you the way?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
On their way to his office, which they found out that it was on the other side if the school, they decided to kill time and talk.  
  
"So why were you running?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"We heard Argus Filch," said Yukito.  
  
"Oh. I understand."  
  
"Great! Then we don't need to explain," said Nakuru.  
  
"Have you gotten on his bad side already?"  
  
*Sigh* "Yes unfortunately. I was just running around the school last night and I stepped on his cats tail. He was furious. Don't know why. If he sop loves the cat, why doesn't he marry it?"  
  
Everyone sweat drops while McGonagall laughs.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Well I haven't had a good laugh for a long time. It'll be nice to have you here. Well, here we are. Snakes Alive. I'll leave you to it," said McGonagall as she left.  
  
The gargoyle moved then revealed a stairwell. They climbed and were about to know on his door when they heard voices. They pressed theirs ears on the door and listened intently.  
  
"You can't just keep on hiring untrained people Albus! Hogwarts will crumble unless you hire teacher properly educated. And why are there people coming from Asia to learn magic?" said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Cornelius, never judge a book by its cover," said Dumbledor.  
  
"Pish posh! They aren't even registered witches. When the Ministry found out that you hired them, it was mayhem all over again! First you devise an army against us and now this! You should just let Ministry pick the teachers."  
  
"That's enough! Cornelius, you have a knack of choosing bad people for the job. Now please leave the office. I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Fine!" huffed Cornelius as he stormed out of the office.  
  
Eriol quickly cast an invisibility and silencing spell on them and jumped out of the way of the slamming door.  
  
The door closed but Cornelius was still outside the door.  
  
"You leave me no choice. I will be forced to station a High Inquisitor at Hogwarts again. You leave me no choice. Umbridge will teach you all," whispered Cornelius as he left.  
  
The CCS gang stood there rooted to the spot, still thinking over what just happened.  
  
Finally they decided that they would tell him tomorrow or even never! Obviously he had his hands full and would be a burden on his shoulders if they told him. So they just left to their rooms, still wondering who was Umbridge and why would they be sceptical if they had her for a High Inquisitor.  
  
Like? Please tell me if so or not. It's taken me all day to do this because I've wandered away and watch Buffy and fell asleep. It's 12:10 am now so better turn in now. Don't forget to review!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	12. High Inquisitor

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter twelve: High Inquisitor  
  
It had been three days since they overheard the conversation. They didn't dare mention it because they had tinge of a feeling that it wasn't good. Nakuru, the only bold person, asked the teachers if they knew someone call Umbridge.  
  
"Hey guys! Do you know anyone named Umbridge?" asked Nakuru one day in their staff room.  
  
"Why?" said Snape.  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"She was the most horrible person ever!" said Sybil Trelawney.  
  
"Though it was funny seeing her trying to remove that swamp the Weasley twins had put," said Flitwick.  
  
"How do you all know her?" said Nakuru.  
  
"She was the DADA teacher last year and High Inquisitor too. Her punishments she set on students was writing out lines using a quill that cuts skin at the back of the students palm. It was horrible!" said McGonagall.  
  
"Okay. Well, look at the time must run," said Nakuru and she edged towards the door.  
  
"It's 9 at night," said Snape.  
  
"Uh, got to, um, see Kaho! Yeah that's right! Bye ,bye!"  
  
Nakuru ran out of the room with curious eyes on her.  
  
Nakuru ran and ran until she got to Kaho's room. She knocked on it. A couple of seconds later, Kaho answered the door.  
  
"Did you get the information?" whispered Kaho.  
  
"Yeah. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes. Sakura and the others have arrived already."  
  
Kaho let her in and put a silencing spell on it.  
  
"So what have you found out?" said Eriol.  
  
"Umbridge used to be the DADA professor last year. She wasn't much liked by any of the teachers. And I heard that the Weasley twins played a trick on her by magicking a swamp somewhere. Heard she had to remove it all by herself. The other teaches loved the entertainment though."  
  
"Come look at this," said Kaho.  
  
Everyone looking in the thick folder she was holding.  
  
"All the DADA teachers lasted no more than a year since Harry Potter arrived. Weird don't you think? I don't think we can stay for another year, right?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose," said Eriol.  
  
"We have no business on getting rid of their dark lord do we? All we did was capture the Evil card and leave," said Syaoran.  
  
"No Syaoran-kun! We are going to help them!" said Sakura.  
  
"Why? They think we're dead."  
  
"You've got a point but they're helping us cover up our identity so we can capture the Evil card. We should repay them."  
  
"Fine."  
  
It was two days since their meeting and it was now Saturday.  
  
Everyone was eating breakfast peacefully until the Great hall doors opened revealing Cornelius Fudge and a toad-looking woman.  
  
They both walked up to the Staff table where all the teachers, minus Kaho, Yukito and Nakuru, stared shocked, scared or just outright pissed off that the toad wasn't officially gone.  
  
"You've left me no choice Dumbledor. If you don't fired them then I will just have to appoint Dolores to High Inquisitor again. I'll give you the choice again. Will you or will you not fire them?" said Cornelius.  
  
"No. I will not fire them," said Dumbledor.  
  
"Then I will have to put a High Inquisitor do convince you to do so!" hissed Fudge.  
  
A vein popped out of Nakuru's head.  
  
"And who is it you want to fire?" said Nakuru with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"You, Mr. Tsukishiro and Ms. Mizuki. You're only what? 15 and 28 years old and your teachers. AND there's no record at all of you going to a magic school or registered as a witch or wizard anywhere."  
  
That ticked off Nakuru. She pulled out her wand and was about to curse this man, but Kaho got to her first.  
  
"Nakuru!" hissed Kaho, "Don't push it or he'll have an excuse for firing you!"  
  
Nakuru was still not convinced.  
  
Sighing, Eriol got up from his seat and walked to Nakuru.  
  
"Nakuru give me your wand and I will allow you to feed Spinal some chocolate," said Eriol.  
  
"Hai Eriol-sama!" said Nakuru as she handed over her wand and grabbed Kero and Suppi and ran out of the Hall.  
  
You could hear the distant cries of "Master! How could you!!", "Quiet Suppi!" and "My name is Spinal! Not Suppi!!!"  
  
"Hem, hem."  
  
Everyone turned back to Umbridge. Fudge had slipped out of the hall.  
  
"Commanding a teacher and then taking her wand is direct disobedience. Since I am now Hogwarts High Inquisitor, you are to have detention with me for a week," said Umbridge.  
  
"Fine," said Eriol walking back to Gryffindor table.  
  
"That's no fair!" said Sakura.  
  
"What is?" hissed Umbridge.  
  
"You giving him detention! If he didn't do that you would have gotten sent to the hospital wing!"  
  
How would I? She doesn't have any trace of magic in her. And for speaking out of order to me, you will also receive a detention with him. Anyone else wanting to join them you may stand."  
  
Of coarse not think someone to really stand, she was as well as everyone else in the room, was shocked to see Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"Fine then. You too will have detention, now! Follow me."  
  
The CCS gang followed her out of the hall, with sakura side glancing at Yukito and Kaho.  
  
When they were gone, Kaho and Yukito stood up.  
  
"That little-" started Kaho but was cut off by Nakuru.  
  
"Hello! Where's Eriol-sama?" said Nakuru.  
  
"Detention and Sakura and the others decided to go with him."  
  
"Oh no!" said Nakuru and was about to run out of the hall.  
  
"What Nakuru-san?" said Yukito.  
  
"I must go and get them out. I heard from teachers that she gives horrible punishments."  
  
"And you didn't tell us!" said Kaho.  
  
"I forgot!"  
  
Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"I heard that High Inquisitor is a higher status than teachers so we can't stop her. We'll just have to wait," said Kaho in Japanese.  
  
"I am going to have some fun with her," said Nakuru as she laughed and made her way to the Gryffindor table, toward the Weasley twins.  
  
"Nakuru-san, what are you planning now?"  
  
"Just you see."  
  
Nakuru whispered something to the Weasley twins as they smirked.  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Nakuru as she marched out of the hall with Fred and George on her heels.  
  
Kaho and Yukito only had one word in their mind: Danger.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How was it? I know it was a bit short but I don't really know what to write about. I'm running out of ideas. Please review and give me some ideas and suggestions. Now review review review!!!  
  
SerinityRules: you don't really name cards and it's kinda weird. If you called the 'Fight' true warrior, it's sound weird and a bit stupid, don't you think? If not it's ok.  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	13. Detention and the First Prank

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter thirteen: Detention and the First Prank  
  
As she walked down a long passage way with her friends, Sakura grew more and more scared. She looked at Eriol to see that he had his trademark smirk on his face. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Here we are. Now get in!" said Umbridge.  
  
They all went into the room to see it was horribly decorated.  
  
They all sat down at the separate desks where quills and parchment laid.  
  
"I am going to teach you discipline and make you regret you got on my bad side. In front of you are parchments and quills. I expect you to write out lines."  
  
Syaoran snorted.  
  
"Do you think it's funny to get detention Mr. Lie?"  
  
Several snickers were heard.  
  
"What are you all laughing about?"  
  
"It Li, not Lie," said Meilin.  
  
"And what would you know?"  
  
"Because I'm his cousin. And I'm pretty sure I know how to read unlike you."  
  
"You shall get another week of detention with me."  
  
"Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"You just wait for what I have installed for you."  
  
"I can't wait," said Meilin sarcastically.  
  
"Your lines will be 'I will not show any disobedience to Professor Umbridge or to any of the staff.' You will write that out 500 times each session you have with me in detention, understood?"  
  
"Yes," said everyone dully.  
  
"Start writing!"  
  
All you can hear now was the sound of scratching quills on parchment. A couple of seconds later there was a small whimper, but only the CCS gang heard it.  
  
'Sakura are you all right?' [Meilin]  
  
'Hai. Is it just me or does anyone else feel pain?' [Sakura]  
  
'Iie, we all do. Just hold it in. don't let that old toad woman see your weakness' [Syaoran]  
  
'What kind of punishment is this anyways?!' [Meilin]  
  
'Something that no one should go through...well maybe the toad' [Eriol]  
  
'Eriol-kun! You shouldn't say things like that!' [Tomoyo]  
  
'You have to admit Tomoyo-chan. Eriol's right. I don't think that the headmaster approves of this.' [Sakura]  
  
'Of coarse he doesn't, Sakura.'  
  
'Hoe. Who's that?' [Sakura]  
  
'It's us Sakura-chan. Me, Yukito and Kaho.' [Yukito]  
  
'Where's Ruby?' [Eriol]  
  
'She's going to play a trick on Umbridge, but I don't think it's only one trick. I think it's more like a series of tricks.' [Kaho]  
  
'She's teamed up with the Weasley twins, Fred and George.' [Yukito]  
  
'How's the punishment? Heard it is really bad.' [Kaho]  
  
'Bad? Bad?! It's more than bad! It's more horrible!!!' [Meilin]  
  
'Who cut their students hands as a punishments? When they finally know we are sorcerers, I am going to have fun giving that old b-' [Syaoran]  
  
'Syaoran! Language!' [Sakura]  
  
'Gomen Sakura-chan' [Syaoran]  
  
'Aw. Cute little descendant has a soft spot that can be penetrated by cute little daughter.' [Eriol]  
  
Eriol snickered.  
  
Syaoran had a tinge of pink on his cheeks.  
  
Unfortunately Umbridge noticed.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," said Eriol.  
  
"I know if there would be something going on or not and I know that there is! Spill!"  
  
"Nothing is going on Professor," said Tomoyo.  
  
"That's it. For lying to a teacher you have to do 1000 lines."  
  
They all mentally groaned.  
  
'What happened?' [Kaho]  
  
'We have to write out 1000 lines in total.' [Sakura]  
  
'Can't we hurry this up like us the 'Dash' or something?' [Meilin]  
  
'Hm. I could use the 'Dash' and "Mirror' but I can't do it with out my staff let alone without Umbridge noticing.' [Sakura]  
  
'Concentrate Sakura and call upon the cards. As for Umbridge, we'll just say we're fast writers but we have to write some lines like 70. Until the last person is done, Sakura will activate the cards. Got it? Good.' [Eriol]  
  
They all started writing, trying not to wince at the stab of pain on their hands.  
  
Finally after 30 minutes of writing out 70 lines, the last person finished.  
  
'Sakura, are you ready?' [Eriol]  
  
'Hai.' [Sakura]  
  
'Good. Now concentrate.' [Eriol]  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. After a full minute, Sakura's eyes snapped open.  
  
'Dash! Mirror! Dash; give us your speed and agility so we can write faster. Mirror; double the sentences until we reach 1000. Release!' [Sakura]  
  
Everyone felt warmness in their bodies and immediately started writing rapidly.  
  
After 5 minutes, they were finished.  
  
"Professor, we're done," said Eriol.  
  
"You can't be! It's not even an hour," said Umbridge.  
  
"We are really fast writers."  
  
"Fine, let me see then. Hand in your sheets."  
  
They handed theirs in.  
  
Umbridge stared in shock.  
  
"Very well. You may leave."  
  
Once they were out of the room, they ran to the Gryffindor Tower only to run into Malfoy on the way.  
  
"Well what do we have here? Little newbies made it out of Umbridge's grasp within an hour. It's a record," drawled Draco.  
  
"Go away Malfoy," said Meilin.  
  
"Why should I? It's a free world and I doubt you will win in a duel. You may been able to beat Pansy Parkison, but I am totally different. I don't hold back anything."  
  
"Sakura-chan!!! There you are!!! I've been looking for you everywhere! I need to tell you and Sama something. Come quick. Excuse us," said Nakuru as she and the CCS gang ran away towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
When they got inside they saw lots of students sitting around the room.  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed their presence they ran towards them.  
  
"Are you all right? How's your hand? Let me see it. You should soak it in this. It's Murtlap essence. It'll help," said Hermione handing them each a bowl of yellow liquid.  
  
"Thanks," said Sakura.  
  
They made their way to the back of the room where Fred and George sat whispering to each other, crouching over a piece of parchment.  
  
"Hiya Fred, George. Everything all set?" said Nakuru.  
  
"Yes, but all w need is the 'thing'" said Fred.  
  
"Do you know how find one?"  
  
"Of coarse we do! That's why we are troublemakers. You have to know everything," said George.  
  
"I'll leave to it."  
  
"Yea ma'am," said the twins in unison.  
  
The twin left while everyone one else was left, confused.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ron.  
  
"Let's just say, it's today's special for tonight's dinner," said Nakuru.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that," said Syaoran.  
  
Nakuru winked and just left.  
  
~Dinner - Outside in the shadows outside of the Great Hall~  
  
"Did you find one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"In a dark wardrobe in the your classroom."  
  
"I didn't know I had one."  
  
"Well you did."  
  
"Okay. We're all set?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"So where is it?"  
  
"In this briefcase."  
  
"Good. Commence prank."  
  
~Dinner - Inside the Great Hall~  
  
Everyone was seated in the Great Hall except for Fred Weasley who was outside the hall as if waiting for something.  
  
Just then, Fred screamed out something.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Nakuru jumped up from her seat and dropped a briefcase in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Silenco, Darkesto!" muttered George.  
  
Everything went dark as well as silent. The only light you could see was in the middle of the hall.  
  
Umbridge came into the hall. The briefcase opened to reveal a boggart taking chape of her fear: Albus Dumbledor.  
  
Umbridge was quivering in fear because the boggart had a wand and was pointing it at her.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then the boggart disappeared and in that time, Nakuru went into the shadows and transformed into Ruby Moon.  
  
She stepped into the light with several gasps heard.  
  
She took out her Ruby whip [is that what It's called? I saw it in the comics just that it was in Japanese] and strike it at her. Of coarse she purposely missed her by an inch.  
  
Umbridge on the other hand ran away screaming and almost crying.  
  
Then everything went dark, pitch black and in that time Ruby Moon transformed back into Nakuru.  
  
All the candles were alit again and everyone could talk again too.  
  
Nakuru took the closed briefcase and made her way back to the Staff table where all the teachers sat, flabbergasted. She sat down next to Snape and began eating merrily away.  
  
Next thing the whole hall burst out, laughing. Even some teachers were laughing or sniggering.  
  
Fred and George Weasley went up to Nakuru.  
  
"How did you make that angel person?" said Fred.  
  
"That is a secret that I can only do," said Nakuru.  
  
The CCS gang was thinking along the lines of 'Are you stupid Nakuru' or 'Way to go Nakuru!'  
  
The teachers agreed that this year would be a very different year and their lives would never be the same.  
  
How did you like? Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and that you for all you reviewer out there! You make me so happy!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	14. The Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter fourteen: the Duel  
  
A week passed from the incident in the Great Hall at dinnertime and Umbridge was still laughed at. From that day on, she started doing her old habits of interrupting the class and criticizing the teachers, but she only did it to Nakuru, Yukito and Kaho. Why Yukito and Kaho as well? She knew that they could have stopped Nakuru but they didn't and because out of pure spite.  
  
~Asian Magic Class~  
  
"Ok children! Your assignments are due on Friday so that gives you three days to finish it [it was Wednesday]. After that we will start to study some of the most powerful sorcerers that are right now sadly, dead," said Nakuru.  
  
"Hem, hem."  
  
"Yes," sighed Nakuru.  
  
"Why would this school need to know about sorcerers? It's not like we would meet them, they're just myths and are dead. None exist anymore," said Umbridge.  
  
"That's what you think," murmured Nakuru so that no one could hear her.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. The reason why we study Asian magic is-"  
  
"But we aren't studying it. We are just merely studying wizards that lived and learned in Asia. They aren't different from the rest of us."  
  
"Now look here you stupid baka toad of a-"  
  
"Nakuru-san! You can deal with her later and not in front of the children. You better warn Kaho-san. Toad is in a pretty bad mood," said Yukito in Japanese.  
  
"Yukito-san. I didn't know you swear. And yes I will warn Kaho-san and seek my revenge upon Toad later," replied in Japanese.  
  
"Yue-san did it." [Japanese]  
  
"Tut, tut, tut Yue-san. Bad language upon Sakura-chan and others that can understand us." [Japanese]  
  
"Shut up!" [Japanese]  
  
'Nakuru! Get on with the lesson!' [Eriol]  
  
'Hai Eriol-sama.' [Nakuru]  
  
"Ok then. Next week will start learning some sorcerers and maybe see some power if I'm not in a grumpy mood which would highly unlikely because of toad woman," said Nakuru.  
  
Yukito didn't even bother to restrain her.  
  
*Bing Bong*  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
'Kaho! Toad is coming your way and if something happens, tell me right away or else! I don't have to teach anyone else for the rest of the day nor does the other teachers. Sorry that your stuck.' [Nakuru]  
  
'No. That's all right. And I promise on Clow's grave that I will tell you if something interesting happens.' [Kaho]  
  
'Great!' [Nakuru]  
  
Nakuru left the room, leaving Yukito behind.  
  
'I need to get away from Nakuru. She's starting to get out of hand.' [Yukito]  
  
'Too bad for you. Don't think Yue ever approved of her.' [Kaho]  
  
'Damn right I didn't!' [Yue]  
  
'Why hello Yue! How have you been?' [Eriol]  
  
'You were listening to our conversation all that time?' [Kaho]  
  
'Why yes! Why wouldn't I?' [Eriol]  
  
'Better go. The Umbridge woman is here. Cya.' [Kaho]  
  
'Hai' [Yue, Yukito and Eriol]  
  
~DADA class~  
  
When everyone settled down, Umbridge started to talk.  
  
"So, what makes you think that you will last a year?" said Umbridge.  
  
"Who said I was going to stay for another year?" said Kaho mistily.  
  
"I'm surprised that you're staying for a year. But then again if Dumbledor stays headmaster, anybody will do. You can tell he's desperate."  
  
"Wouldn't be talking. You're the one who's scared of him."  
  
"Well maybe my fears turned to something else. Lots of thing can happen in little time you know."  
  
"Your afraid of the angel now I suppose."  
  
"N-no. it just surprised me."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Several sniggers were heard across the room.  
  
"Your think your better than me at magic?"  
  
"Yes. That's why I teach the class properly. You, on the other hand, reads out of a textbook. The whole class thought it was boring, right?"  
  
The Gryffindors said yes while the Slytherins sneered but they had to admit, she was right.  
  
"Well at least I am an official ministry teacher who knows what I'm talking about. You and your little Asian friends, Akizuki and Tsukishiro, most likely believe in sorcerers. Really pathetic. Believing something that doesn't exist. Giving up your hopes."  
  
Kaho was now grinding her teeth.  
  
"Gee. Your in for a surprise," whispered Kaho lethally.  
  
Fortunately, Umbridge didn't hear.  
  
"Now you know just as we as I do that I am more powerful than you and the only way to prove it for a duel. You and me, magic only," said Umbridge.  
  
"Fine," said Kaho.  
  
'Nakuru! She's challenging me to a duel and I accepted it! Your rubbing off on me!' [Kaho]  
  
'That's wonderful! I'll be there right away!' [Nakuru]  
  
'Wait!' [Kaho]  
  
But it was too late. She was gone.  
  
~Staff Room~  
  
"Yay!!!" squealed Nakuru.  
  
"Yay what?" said Snape.  
  
"You'll never guess well maybe Yukito will but none of you will ever guess right!!!"  
  
"What happened?" said McGonagall.  
  
"Kaho and Toad are going to have a duel!!!"  
  
"How do you know?" said Trelawney.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways. So, who wants to come and see?"  
  
The whole staff, but Snape, raised their hand.  
  
"C'mon Snape! Lighten up! I know you hate her just as much we do!! And if you don't want to come, fine then. Be that way!!!"  
  
The whole staff sweat dropped.  
  
"Fine, I'll come," said Snape gruffly.  
  
"YAY!!!" said Nakuru as she skipped out of the room followed by everyone else.  
  
When they got to the DADA classroom, they saw all the students crowed around the duelling table and on the duelling table stood Kaho, looking calm, and Umbridge, looking murderous.  
  
'Kaho! We're here!' [Nakuru]  
  
'Who's "we"?' [Kaho]  
  
'The whole staff.' [Nakuru]  
  
"NANI!!!!"  
  
All the students looked at her confused while Kaho turned to look at the doorway.  
  
"Nakuru-san. You are so going to pay later. I only asked you and Yukito-san to come! Not the whole staff!!!" yelled Kaho in Japanese.  
  
"Ne, ne Kaho-san. Don't be such a party pooper," replied Nakuru in Japanese.  
  
"Remember, your only one step away and I can freeze you!" [Japanese]  
  
'Mizuki-sensei! What would the children think?' [Eriol]  
  
'Gomen. I better get this over with and then I will freeze you Nakuru later!' [Kaho]  
  
'What happened to the kind loving Kaho?' [Nakuru]  
  
'You rubbed off on me, Nakuru.' [Kaho]  
  
'Oh'  
  
"Can we please get on with this? You're just buying time. I know it," interrupted Umbridge.  
  
Vein popped out of Kaho head.  
  
"Nakuru, you're rubbing off on me," said Kaho.  
  
"I know!" said Nakuru genkily.  
  
"Today would be nice, you know," said Umbridge.  
  
Kaho nodded and went into duelling position.  
  
"One...two-"  
  
"STUPEFY!" screamed Umbridge.  
  
A beam of green shot out from Umbridge's wand and hit Kaho in the chest.  
  
Kaho was thrown several metres away to the wall and she hit her head and it started bleeding.  
  
"Kaho!" yelled Nakuru.  
  
"I'm fine," whispered Kaho.  
  
'Stupid bitch! How dare she do that to you!' [Nakuru]  
  
'Ruby! Language!' [Kaho and Eriol]  
  
'No one can hear us but the others you know.'[Nakuru]  
  
'Still.' [Eriol]  
  
Kaho got up slowly and walked back on the table.  
  
"Still willing to fight?" sneered Umbridge.  
  
"You bet," said Kaho.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" screamed Kaho.  
  
Umbridge dodged it and sneered.  
  
Kaho closed her eyes.  
  
'I've had enough.' [Kaho]  
  
'What?' [Nakuru]  
  
'I call upon my powers of water and ice! Come forth and enter me!' [Kaho]  
  
"ICE!" yelled Kaho in Japanese. [Remember, all elements that the CCS gang cast are in Japanese]  
  
A blue beam emitted from the end of Kaho's wand and hit Umbridge in the chest.  
  
All the students and teachers stood on tippy toes to see what was going on.  
  
'Sakura, can I please borrow Thunder? Please!' [Kaho]  
  
'I don't know.' [Sakura]  
  
'This person could torture you and expel you!' [Nakuru]  
  
'Oh, then, okay!' [Sakura]  
  
'Great!' [Kaho and Nakuru]  
  
'Thunder card! Transmit some of your powers into Kaho! Thunder card!' [Sakura]  
  
A warm glow of yellow that only the CCS gang can see went through Kaho.  
  
"THUNDER!"  
  
A yellow line of energy shot out from her wand and hit Umbridge's chest. The ice broke and Umbridge was left unconscious.  
  
The teachers cheered, even Snape!  
  
Soon the Gryffindors too cheered but the Slytherins just sneered.  
  
*Bing Bong*  
  
"Ok class. You have just witnessed some duelling many witches and wizards do when they are angry. Your homework is to write an essay at least four inches long on Duelling. It is due in two weeks time. You may go to dinner now," said Kaho.  
  
The student filed out, except for the CCS gang, as the teachers came into the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We're going to see Professor Mizuki," said Sakura.  
  
"Ok. See you at dinner in a couple of minutes!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The HP gang left.  
  
"Kaho-san. What are we going to do with the body?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Don't know. Take it to the hospital wing?" suggested Kaho.  
  
"Ok!" said Nakuru.  
  
Kaho waved her hand and Umbridge disappeared to the hospital wing.  
  
"I'm so tired!" whined Kaho.  
  
"Hey, maybe you need this?" said Karo from Yukito's shoulder. He had a pudding cup in his paws.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She looked in to see it was empty.  
  
"Cerberus, it's empty."  
  
"Don't blame me! Your duel was very interesting and all it need was food!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"That was some duelling you did," said Professor Sprout.  
  
"Yeah! You showed that stupid old toad," said Trelawney.  
  
"It's not much," said Kaho, blushing.  
  
Kaho stepped off the table.  
  
"No it was really good!" said Nakuru shaking Kaho excitedly.  
  
"Nakuru-san. I think your hurting Kaho-san," said Eriol.  
  
"You should really learn to control her you know," said Syaoran.  
  
"Scared cute little descendant?"  
  
"No and stop calling me that!!!"  
  
"Cute little descendant!"  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
Syaoran started chasing Eriol.  
  
"Syaoran!" said Sakura, "stop chasing Eriol-kun!"  
  
"Eriol!" said Tomoyo, "stop teasing Syaoran!"  
  
"Hai. Gomen."  
  
"I think it's time to go to dinner, ne?" said Yukito.  
  
The students and the staff nodded and made their way out of the room to the Great Hall.  
  
How was it? If you think it's getting a bit dull, don't worry! At the end there will be a big surprise! Sorry, had to tell someone! Too excited! Ok, I should stop babbling. Please review!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	15. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter fifteen: The Announcement  
  
The news about the duel between Umbridge and Kaho spread like wildfire and Umbridge had a sour look on her face wherever she went and tried to get rid of Kaho only now. Nakuru and Yukito felt sorry for Kaho, having to be bugged everywhere she went. On the other hand, Kaho was applauded wherever she went. Some boys even gave her flowers.  
  
It was now the 17th of October and there would be a big announcement.  
  
~Breakfast - Great Hall~  
  
[Umbridge is at the Ministry right now so yeah!]  
  
*Cling, Cling, Cling*  
  
"Attention all students! As you know, in exactly two weeks time, will be Halloween! And there is no better way of celebrating it by having a ball! All grades are allowed to attend and there is no need of dress robes. I'm pretty sure you would like to wear something different indeed!" said Dumbledor.  
  
Stars appeared in Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
Unfortunately, Sakura saw this and was now very scared.  
  
"The ball of coarse will commence on Halloween itself and will start at 7pm sharp! There will be a trip to Hogsmeade on Saturday so you can get prepared. You may also bring dates if you would like. You may now start breakfast."  
  
"Sakura-chan!" squealed Tomoyo with starry eyes.  
  
"W-w-what is it?" stuttered Sakura fearing the worst.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I need to talk to you!" said Nakuru grabbing her and making her way out of the Hall.  
  
"Thank you so much Nakuru-san!" sighed Sakura.  
  
"Don't be too sure. I saw some malice in her eyes," said Eriol.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
~Outside the Hall~  
  
"What is it Nakuru-san?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I just found out that Kaho isn't going because she's got too much assignments to mark! Can you believe that!!!" stressed Nakuru.  
  
"I know! You get her measurements and I will make her a dress and then we will have a girls only slumber party and then..........."  
  
~Couple of minutes later after explaining to Nakuru her plan~  
  
"Got it? I'm sure Meilin and Sakura will be more than willing to come! They too worry about Kaho-san sometimes."  
  
"So ok. I better get her measurements first then. Wish me luck!"  
  
Nakuru and Tomoyo went back into the hall. Tomoyo went to sit next to Sakura and Meilin and explained to them her plan.  
  
"So you wanna come?" said Tomoyo after explaining the plan.  
  
"Yeah!" said Sakura and Meilin.  
  
"Great now all I need are you measurements."  
  
"Ok," said Meilin.  
  
Tomoyo took Meilin's measurements and turned to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, can I please have your measurements?"  
  
"Don't you have them already?"  
  
"Yes but I need them again."  
  
Nakuru, on the other hand, walked up to the Staff table and sat down next to Kaho, with mischievous eyes.  
  
"You know Kaho-san, you're so boring!" whined Nakuru.  
  
"Thank you," said Kaho.  
  
"You should really go to the Halloween ball."  
  
"Even if I wanted to, I don't have anything to wear. Boo hoo to me."  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
Fear was now written on Kaho's face.  
  
"You're not thinking what you're thinking are you?" said Kaho, inching away from the crazy guardian.  
  
"Yes! That's exactly what I'm thinking!" yelled Nakuru causing everyone to stare at her.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
  
Sakura was now being chased by Tomoyo and was now Kaho's turn, she knew it.  
  
"Kaho-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Everyone in the hall, except Sakura and Tomoyo, went silent.  
  
Kaho jumped over the staff table and ran.  
  
"Come back Kaho-san! We haven't got your measurements!!"  
  
Nakuru chased Kaho.  
  
"ERIOL!!!" yelled Sakura and Kaho at the same time.  
  
Eriol sighed then stood up.  
  
"Nakuru-"  
  
Nakuru stopped chasing Kaho and looked at Eriol lethally.  
  
"Don't interfere unless you want yours taken too."  
  
Her voice rang through out the hall.  
  
"Have fun," said Eriol and sat down.  
  
"ERIOL!!!" yelled Kaho.  
  
"ARIGATO!!!" yelled Nakuru, grabbed Kaho by the arm and dragged her out of the Hall.  
  
Tomoyo eventually got Sakura tamely.  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
"Where's Professor Mizuki? Shouldn't she be back by now?" asked Ron, stuffing himself with toast and sausages.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron disgusted.  
  
"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full," commanded Hermione, "it's disgusting."  
  
Ron mumbled a sorry.  
  
"So who are you bringing to the Ball?" asked Hermione to the CCS girls.  
  
"I'm bringing Syaoran," said Sakura.  
  
"Who said I was going with you?" said Syaoran playfully.  
  
"Whom would you go with then?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"How about you, Meilin?"  
  
"I don't think I'll go with a date," said Meilin.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Not interested in anyone right now."  
  
"Who are you going with, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Eriol."  
  
"Thank you dearest! Thought you forgot about me for a sec," said Eriol as he ^_^ ed.  
  
Just then the Great Hall doors slammed open to reveal a very angry Kaho and a very happy Nakuru. From the looks of it, Kaho was most probably tackled because her hair was all tousled.  
  
Kaho stormed over to the staff table and sat in her seat.  
  
"Kaho, are you okay?" asked Yukito.  
  
"Do I look okay, snow bunny?" whispered Kaho.  
  
"No not really. What happened?"  
  
"She doesn't know how to take measurements. She probably took it wrong then I will have to be measured by Tomoyo."  
  
"I did too get the right measurements!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Oh I am afraid now but who says I'm going to wear the dress?"  
  
"Because if you don't I will personally torture you," said Tomoyo from behind. It looked liked she popped out of nowhere.  
  
"T-tomoyo-chan. where did you come from?" said Kaho.  
  
"The Gryffindor table. And I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are going to have a slumber party in Nakuru's room, girls only, on Saturday. That day of the Hogsmeade trip."  
  
"Don't you want to go to Hogsmeade? You've never seen it before."  
  
"I'll get another chance. Now are you coming or not?"  
  
Tomoyo whispered the last part that sent shivers up Kaho's spine.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Great! Nakuru will pick you up!" said Tomoyo as she turned to her normal genki self.  
  
When Tomoyo was gone, Kaho whispered something to herself.  
  
"What have I done? God knows what they're going to do to me."  
  
Hello!!! I know this chappie I short and I'm sorry. Please review and tell me what you think about it!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	16. The Slumber Party!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter sixteen: Slumber Party!  
  
It was now Saturday, the Hogsmeade weekend and the Slumber Party!  
  
~Dinner in the Great Hall~  
  
"Kaho, we better be going," said Nakuru.  
  
"I thought it would be later not now. And I thought you were joking too," said Kaho.  
  
"Does the team of Nakuru and Tomoyo ever joke?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well not right now!"  
  
The teachers looked at them questioningly.  
  
"Kaho-san! Lets go!" said Tomoyo who was now in front of her.  
  
"But I haven't finished dinner yet. Can't it wait?"  
  
"We have snacks like Pocky and Takoyaki. Not to mention sushi!!!" said Tomoyo  
  
"And not to mention alcohol! Your favourite!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Come on!!!"  
  
"If you don't come, we'll have to do it by force!"  
  
In the end, Tomoyo and Nakuru had to drag Kaho out of the hall of amused faces and a tutting Umbridge.  
  
When they got to Nakuru's room to find Sakura and Meilin waiting.  
  
"What took you so long?" said Meilin.  
  
"Kaho wanted to eat," said Nakuru.  
  
"You did tell her we had food, right?"  
  
"Of coarse. We had to drag her out of the Hall, literally."  
  
"I have homework, assignments and many other things to mark you know!" said Kaho.  
  
"I don't! Don't know how you can I don't. I seem to have tons of work pilled on my desk but the next morning, they're all done! Weird right?"  
  
"That's because Yukito does it."  
  
"Really? Wow! Cool!  
  
"So what should we play first?" asked Sakura.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
They all formed a circle and started.  
  
"Okay, we all know how to play right? Good! How about some rules, ne?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"If you don't do your dare or not tell the truth, Sakura will use a card on you even on herself!" said Nakuru.  
  
"You've been planning this for a long time haven't you?" asked Kaho.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Kaho sighed.  
  
"Who will go first?"  
  
"I will! Truth or Dare, Meilin!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Dare! Bring it on!!!" said Meilin.  
  
"I dare you to go to the boys, feed Suppi sweets and lock her with Syaoran in a room for five minutes. You have to lock him with sweets stuck all over him too!"  
  
"Okay. Um, where are the boys anyways?"  
  
"I think they're still eating dinner."  
  
"Okay then, lets go!"  
  
~Great Hall - Dinner~  
  
"Something doesn't feel right," said Syaoran.  
  
"Of coarse something doesn't feel right. A mod of girls just went to a slumber party to play games like Truth or Dare," said Eriol.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Yukito joining them at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Guess we're all alone." said Eriol.  
  
"I'm so bored. I finished all of both mine and Nakuru's homework."  
  
"You work fast."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Where's the stuffed animals?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Hey gaki! I'm no stuffed animal!" yelled Kero from the staff table and was now flying over to them with Spinel.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"But you can't transform because then they will know who you are, well at least the people who read a lot. So ha!"  
  
"CHINESE GAKI!!!"  
  
Kero bit Syaoran's finger.  
  
"Ahh!!!!"  
  
"Kero-chan! Let go of Syaoran-kun!!!"  
  
Sakura and the girls had arrived.  
  
"You're back early," said Eriol.  
  
"Iie, we're doing a dare!"  
  
The boys froze.  
  
"Suppi!!!!!"  
  
"My name is not Suppi!!! It's Spinal!!!!"  
  
A beam of ray shot out of her mouth and aimed it at Nakuru.  
  
Nakuru dodged it easily from previous days.  
  
"Suppi-chan! That's not very nice!"  
  
"I don't care!!!!"  
  
"Sama! Help me!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Fine! Meilin-chan! Now!!!"  
  
Meilin jumped from behind and stuffed its face with chocolate.  
  
"YAY!!! SWEETS!!!!"  
  
"Come on Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"SWEET!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
Sweets were stuck all over his body and Suppi aimed for him.  
  
"Oh well. He's meant to be in an isolated room but this is good enough," said Meilin.  
  
"Kaho-san, you need to lighten up! Here!" said Nakuru as she gave Kaho a bottle of alcohol.  
  
"Arigato," said Kaho.  
  
She gave a swig to find out it was very strong alcohol. She spat it out hastily.  
  
"NAKURU!!!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Don't 'nani' me!!! You gave me something that is mixed with alcohol!!!"  
  
"Of coarse! It's a special blend with Vodka, fruit juice, Baileys and ice cream!!"  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"No your not! That would be insulting my drink! It's very nice you know!"  
  
Kaho snatched the goblet of water from Eriol and skulled it down.  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
"Come on! You're going to ruin the spirit!"  
  
"FINE!!! Just give me decent alcohol."  
  
"Hai!!!"  
  
Nakuru gave her a bottle and it was normal alcohol so therefore she was now happy!  
  
"I think Suppi and Syaoran has had enough," said Kaho.  
  
"You called him Suppi!!!! I broke the spell!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Eriol cast a spell on you to make you real serious these past few days."  
  
Kaho turned to Eriol. He was edging towards the door.  
  
"I don't thinks so."  
  
Eriol ran out of the hall.  
  
"Get back here!!!"  
  
Kaho started to chase Eriol now.  
  
"Looks like Kaho-san is a bit to overjoyed sometimes," said Yukito.  
  
"Oh well!" said Nakuru.  
  
Eriol came back to the hall fully drenched with water.  
  
"Never do that again," hissed Kaho.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Suppi and Syaoran were back to normal by now.  
  
"Lets go back now. Meilin's dare finished a long time ago," said Nakuru.  
  
"Okay," said Kaho.  
  
The girls left.  
  
"They will kill me one day, I swear," said Syaoran.  
  
"Scared cute little descendant?" said Eriol.  
  
"Kinda."  
  
~Nakuru's Room~  
  
"Well that was fun," said Kaho.  
  
"Yeah!" said Meilin.  
  
"Okay Meilin-chan, your turn," said Nakuru.  
  
"Hai! Truth or Dare, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Truth," said Sakura.  
  
"Aw, your no fun! Oh well. Has Syaoran proposed yet?"  
  
"SYAORAN IS GOING TO PROPOSE AND NONE OF YOU TOLD ME!!! IF HE HAS, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR NOT LETTING ME TAPE IT!!!" screamed Tomoyo.  
  
"Ne, ne Tomoyo-chan. He hasn't proposed yet," said Sakura.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Truth or Dare, Nakuru."  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"Okay, I dare you to send a letter to Touya-kun and tell him that you don't love him anymore."  
  
"NOOO!!!!! THAT'S TORTURE!!!!"  
  
"Start writing Nakuru-san," said Kaho.  
  
"Stupid Dare."  
  
Nakuru took out some parchment, quill and ink and started writing. When she finished writing, Sakura took it and inspected it. It said:  
  
To Touya,  
  
I don't love you anymore and I never have. I wish we could still be friends.  
  
~Nakuru  
  
"It'll do. He doesn't know that this is all a dare," said Sakura.  
  
"Come on! Let's mail it!" said Meilin.  
  
~Owlrey~  
  
"What owl should you use?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"How about you use my phoenix?" said Sakura.  
  
"Ok," mumbled Nakuru.  
  
"Why did we come here then? Cherry is in Sakura's dorm," said Meilin.  
  
[Cherry is what Sakura named her phoenix]  
  
"I don't know," said Kaho.  
  
"Lets go, I can call Cherry from Nakuru's room," said Sakura.  
  
~Back in Nakuru's Room~  
  
"Well that was a useless trip," said Meilin.  
  
"Cherry! Come here for a moment?" called Sakura.  
  
A phoenix appeared at their window in a couple of seconds.  
  
"You've got one good bird there Sakura," said Kaho.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Cherry, please send this to onii-chan."  
  
The phoenix nodded and flew off.  
  
"Okay, Truth or Dare, Tomoyo!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Truth," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Has Eriol-sama proposed to YOU?"  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Meilin.  
  
"I didn't know Eriol was going to propose," said Sakura.  
  
"N-no. He hasn't," said Tomoyo blushing crimson red.  
  
"Oh well, he will soon," said Nakuru.  
  
Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Truth or Dare Kaho," said Tomoyo wanting to get off the subject.  
  
"Dare I suppose," said Kaho.  
  
"Ok just on question before we proceed."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You are going to the Halloween Ball right? And wearing my dress made for you right? RIGHT!"  
  
"Yes Tomoyo-chan.  
  
"Great! I dare you to wear this dress to classes on Monday. You have to wear it to Breakfast, and you have to go to meals by the way, lunch and dinner."  
  
Tomoyo held up a silver blue dress that went to the ground and easy to move in, with sleeves that went up to her elbows, V neck collar and a pair of light blue gloves.  
  
"I-I can't wear that! I'm only teaching! Everyone else would be wearing uniform or robes!!!" protested Kaho.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm not wearing my uniform on Monday.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm wearing this dress!"  
  
Nakuru held a dress that also went to the ground and easy to move in. It was dark pink and had ¾ length sleeves and also a V neck collar.  
  
"Fine, I'll wear it but I'm not playing anymore," said Kaho.  
  
"Ok fine. I'm tired anyways; it's 11:30!!! How about we bake a cake down in the kitchen tomorrow?" asked Nakuru.  
  
"Okay," said everyone.  
  
They all changed into their PJ's and brushed their teeth and went to bed by midnight.  
  
~The Next Day - Sunday~  
  
The next day they woke up at 8am.  
  
"Hey guys! If we get dressed real quick we might make breakfast! It ends at 8:30 since it's Sunday," said Nakuru.  
  
"Okay!" said Kaho, Meilin and Tomoyo.  
  
"Five more minutes onii-chan," mumbled Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, please wake up or you'll miss breakfast!" said Kaho.  
  
"HOE!!! BREAKFAST?!"  
  
"Yes Sakura, breakfast. It's Sunday."  
  
"Hai."  
  
They all got dressed in five minutes and left for the great hall. Unknown to them, they were kinda in a rush so they forgot about their hair.  
  
They got to the hall by 8:15.  
  
"Only fifteen minutes to eat breakfast oh well," said Nakuru.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and sat with the CCS gang and Hp gang too.  
  
"Hello!!!" said Nakuru.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" said Eriol.  
  
"What's wrong with our hair?" said Meilin.  
  
"Here."  
  
Eriol handed them a mirror.  
  
"EEK!!!"  
  
"HOEE!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
They all whipped out combs and brushes and did their hair in a jiffy.  
  
To everyone's surprise, in that period of a second, their hair was fixed up and back to normal.  
  
"You'll never cease to maze us you know," said Eriol.  
  
"What did you do yesterday if you all didn't go to Hogsmeade?" asked Ron.  
  
"We had a little slumber party. The purpose was to make Kaho to go to the Halloween Ball but she was anyways. So her dare is to-" said Meilin but she got cut off when Nakuru slapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't tell them Meilin! You'll ruin the surprise! They'll have to wait for tomorrow," said Nakuru.  
  
"I still don't thinks it's a good idea," said Kaho.  
  
"Too bad," said Tomoyo.  
  
"We're going to make a cake later down at the kitchen, does any of you want to come with us?" said Sakura.  
  
"I will, wouldn't mind visiting the house elves but I won't bother them," said Hermione.  
  
"I'll come too," said Ginny.  
  
"Sorry, Ron and I have Quiddich practice," said Harry.  
  
"It's okay. How about you guys?" asked Sakura to Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry Sakura-chan, we've got homework," said Eriol.  
  
"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan," said Syaoran.  
  
"Iie, it's okay."  
  
They all gobbled down their breakfast and went their ways.  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
"How are we supposed to got the kitchen? I don't even know where it is!" said Nakuru.  
  
"It's over here," said Hermione as they stopped outside the portrait of the bowl of fruit. She tickled the pear and then the portrait swung open to reveal the kitchen.  
  
"So that's how you get in," said Nakuru as they stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
Several house elves went up to them offering food of all sorts.  
  
"That's okay. We're here to bake a cake. Is that okay?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Reluctantly the house elves agreed.  
  
"Thanks!" said Sakura.  
  
They started to bake the cake but when they put it in the oven, they were bored again. [They get bored very easily don't they?]  
  
"How about we make some sushi? Or rice balls?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea!" said Sakura. "What's sushi and rice balls?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Hm, maybe the house elves can fix them this time," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay!!!" said Nakuru making her way to the house elves but a hand clapped over her shoulder making her stop. "Nani?"  
  
"I'll go. You'll probably scare them all," said Kaho.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Kaho went up to the house elf and asked.  
  
"Do you serve any Japanese food?"  
  
"Yes we do. Would you like some?" said a house elf excitedly.  
  
"Yes. Can we have some sushi and rice balls?"  
  
They all nodded and scampered away.  
  
Kaho went back to the table the other was seated waiting for the cake to be done.  
  
"They're getting some now."  
  
No more than 30 seconds, they came back with plates of food that was filled with all sorts of Japanese food.  
  
"Oh well. It's been a long time since I had some of these," said Kaho picking up a rice ball.  
  
"What are these?" asked Ginny picking up a crepe.  
  
"That's a chocolate crepe. It's a sweet pancake with stuffing in it. Taste it," said Tomoyo.  
  
Ginny took a bite.  
  
"This is great!"  
  
They all ^_^ ed started to eat.  
  
"Are these rice balls?" asked Ginny after a while.  
  
"Yep!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Because they're great!"  
  
"And these are sushi," said Sakura pointing to the seaweed covered rice. "It's really nice too!"  
  
"Yum! Japanese food is great!"  
  
"We know."  
  
"So have you bought your dresses yet?" asked Tomoyo hopefully.  
  
"No we haven't. The dresses there was too expensive and some didn't suit us," said Ginny.  
  
"I can make them for you! I'm already doing it for Sakura, Meilin, Nakuru, Kaho and myself. Mind as well make your too! Oh, and I can make Harry and Ron's too! They can have tuxedos! Better makes Eriol's and Syaoran's too!!!"  
  
"Hoe."  
  
"Hey, is the cake ready? It should be by now," said Hermione.  
  
They nodded and went to the oven to find it was on a drying rack cooling off.  
  
"I guess the house elves couldn't resist helping," said Kaho.  
  
"Yeah. Lets ice it now!" said Ginny.  
  
They started making the icing and was now iced and topped off with sprinkles.  
  
But they started having a food fight unfortunately.  
  
So in the end they were all sputtered with food.  
  
"Cleanenso," said Kaho, flicking her wand. All the mess has gone and the kitchen was sparkling clean.  
  
"Lets go get cleaned up," said Meilin.  
  
They all agreed and left for the showers.  
  
~The Next Day - Monday~  
  
Monday. The day of Kaho's dare.  
  
"I can't believe I have to do this still," said Kaho in her room as Nakuru tied her hair up in a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon.  
  
"Come on Kaho! It isn't that bad," said Nakuru.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Come on. We better go there early or do you want a special entrance?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
They entered the Great Hall to see it was half filled with students. They all went silent when they saw what they were wearing.  
  
"This is so embarrassing," said Kaho.  
  
"Lighten up!"  
  
"Is that the dare that Professor Mizuki had to do?" asked Hermione to Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"She has to wear my beautiful creation for the whole day!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"If that's just a normal dress I wonder what would a formal dress."  
  
"A million times better!"  
  
Nakuru and Kaho made their way to the Staff table where the teachers were looking at them.  
  
"You look very nice today ladies," said Dumbledor.  
  
"Thank you," said Nakuru.  
  
"Don't you know that standard dress for teachers are robes?" sneered Umbridge. "Who on earth would wear such ugly dressers?"  
  
Kaho and Nakuru pulled out their wands and aimed it at Umbridge. Tomoyo appeared in front of her.  
  
"Don't you ever say anything like that about my creations! I made them with my bare hands and they are beautiful. You better take that back," hissed Tomoyo.  
  
The Hall was dead silent.  
  
"Why should I apologize to a student?"  
  
'Because if you knew who I was, you'd be scared out of your skin!' [Tomoyo]  
  
'Tomoyo-chan. Come back here. It's not ready for us to reveal us to them yet!' [Eriol]  
  
'Hai' [Tomoyo]  
  
'Kaho, Nakuru. Put down your wands' [Eriol]  
  
'Hai' [Nakuru and Kaho]  
  
Nakuru and Kaho put down their wands and sat down.  
  
"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood today," hissed Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo went back to the Gryffindor table and sat down.  
  
Everything in the Hall went back to normal.  
  
"Did Miss Daidouji make the dresses by hand?" said McGonagall.  
  
"Yep!" said Nakuru.  
  
"She has talent."  
  
"We know," said Kaho.  
  
The rest of the day turned out fine with, thankfully, no more incidents.  
  
Did you like!?!?!?! I've reached over 100 reviews and I'm real happy!!!! So this chapter is the longest I've written!!! 14 pages!! I don't know if it's that long but oh well!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	17. The Halloween Ball!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter seventeen: The Halloween Ball!  
  
[The Halloween Ball is on a Friday]  
  
Today was October 31st! The Halloween Ball!!!  
  
"Okay class, because the Halloween Ball is on today, the teachers are allowed to let you all out at noon," said Professor McGonagall. "And since it is ten minutes till noon, I want to see your animals. I expect them to be finished by now."  
  
It was Transfiguration and they had to turn their animals or an animal into another animal of any kind.  
  
Professor McGonagall stalked around the room and went to every student. Most of them failed but she hasn't been to everyone in the room yet. The only students that she hasn't been to yet were Hermione and Sakura.  
  
"Miss. Granger, Miss. Kinomoto. Please transfigure your animal into another."  
  
"Yes Professor," they said in unison.  
  
They decided to use the animals provided by the school because they loved their animals too much. Sakura and Hermione got an owl to practice on. They were both the best Transfiguration students in the class.  
  
"Animalius Transfigo Cateus!" said Hermione tapping her wand once on the owl.  
  
It turned into a cat with blue eyes and a glossy coat of black fur. Quite pretty.  
  
"Very good Miss. Ganger. Twenty points to Gryffindor! Your turn Miss. Kinomoto."  
  
"Animalius Transfigo Unicornestiol!"  
  
The owl flew into the air and then turned into an unicorn. The class started in awe.  
  
The unicorn trotted to Sakura and ripped some hairs from the mane by its teeth and laid them on the table in front of her. It turned into the most beautiful ribbon ever. It was pinkish silver and was made out of the most delicate material ever and had some unicorn dust in it.  
  
"Can we keep it?" asked Sakura.  
  
The class sweat dropped.  
  
"I don't know if we can. It's originally an owl unless we can let into the Forbidden Forest and let Hagrid take care of it. You can visit her anytime you like then."  
  
"Yay! Is that a yes?"  
  
"Don't see why not."  
  
"YAY!!!!"  
  
Everyone patted the unicorn. It had the smoothest skin.  
  
*Bing Bong*  
  
"Um Twenty points to Gryffindor and class dismissed. I will take the unicorn to Hagrid now."  
  
"Can we come?" asked Hermione and Sakura.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Sakura-chan we'll be at the Great Hall," said Syaoran.  
  
"No! I won't!" said Meilin.  
  
"Neither will I! I'm going to tape Kawaii Sakura-chan with the Kawaii Unicorn!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hermione, Ron and I will be in the Great Hall with Syaoran and Eriol, okay? We'll meet you there," said Harry.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione.  
  
They all made their way to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Hey Hermione, who are you taking to the Halloween Ball?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Ron asked me two night ago," said Hermione.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
It was late at night and only Ron and Hermione were left in the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Hermione," started Ron.  
  
"Yes Ron?" said Hermione.  
  
"DoyouwannagototheHalloweenballwithme?" said Ron extremely fast.  
  
"What? Yes! Yes, of coarse I will!!!" said Hermione as she jumped and hugged Ron real tight.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"That's great!" said Sakura.  
  
"Whose Ginny going with?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"She was going to ask Harry but I don't know if she asked yet. I thought boys were meant to ask, not the girls."  
  
They were now walking back to the castle to the Great Hall.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Sakura and the others went and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Syaoran, Eriol, Harry, Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Sakura.  
  
"Hi!" they all said together.  
  
"Hi Ginny," said Tomoyo. "Who are you taking to the Ball?"  
  
The girls were in a girly conversation now while the boys just continued with the sport they were discussing.  
  
"Harry, he asked me yesterday," said Ginny with blush all over her face.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!"  
  
"NANI!!! WHAT HAPPENING!? WHAT SO KAWAII?!?!?!" yelled Nakuru now running to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry-kun asked Ginny-chan to the Ball!" said Tomoyo in Japanese.  
  
Everyone but Nakuru and Tomoyo sweat dropped.  
  
"How did he ask?" said Hermione.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
They were walking around the Quiddich pitch and Harry just finished practice.  
  
"Ginny," said Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry," said Ginny.  
  
"Do you...want to...gototheballwithme?!"  
  
Ginny and Harry blushed. Ginny nodded and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"KAWAII!!!" said Tomoyo and Nakuru.  
  
"Ne Tomoyo, better go back to the Staff table," said Nakuru.  
  
"Hai," said Tomoyo.  
  
"What should we do till the Ball?" said Hermione.  
  
"Don't know," said Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Isn't that Cherry?" said Meilin pointing the phoenix that was swooping to Nakuru.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
All the students were now pointing to the phoenix. It landed in front of Nakuru. Nakuru took the letter and read it.  
  
It said:  
  
To Nakuru,  
  
Are you feeling okay? That was totally not you attitude. Yeah, we can still be friends as long as you don't hang off of me anymore. Say hi to Yukito, Kaijuu and tell Gaki to stay away from Kaijuu!  
  
~Touya  
  
"GAKI!!!! TOUYA-KUN TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM KAIJUU!!!" yelled Nakuru to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"SAKURA NOT KAIJUU!!!"  
  
"Well I agree to the Gaki part. STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA, CHINESE GAKI!!!" yelled Kero.  
  
"SHUT UP STUFFED ANIMAL!!!"  
  
"I AINT NO STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!"  
  
"URUSEI!!!"  
  
They all went quiet.  
  
Sakura went to the Staff table and read the latter then...burst out laughing!  
  
"Onii-chan! He's sure in for a big surprise!"  
  
"Nakuru-san, you want to write back?" asked Kaho.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
She took out parchment from now where and started writing. She wrote:  
  
TOUYA-KUN!!!!  
  
It was only a dare!! I still love the one and only YOU!!!!  
  
I'M GOING TO SEE YOU IN THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS FOR SURE AND NEVER LET GO OF YOU!!! ONCE I LET GO, YOU RUN AWAY AND THEN I'LL BE SAD!! T.T  
  
~Love Nakuru.  
  
"Ne, ne! All done!!!"  
  
"Lets see!" said Sakura.  
  
She read it and burst out laughing.  
  
"Lets send it now!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
They gave it to the phoenix and it flew away.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!! Lets go try on your dresses!!! Kaho, Yukito and Nakuru will get theirs later," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The children left the hall. They decided to take the long way and chat for a long time. By the time they got to the common room it 3 pm. [I had to kill time]  
  
"All of you wait here," said Tomoyo as she wen tup to the dorm to get the dresses and suits.  
  
She came back down and handed them all out all the clothes to the respective people.  
  
"We'll try them on then take them off. We don't want to spoil the surprise now do we?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great!"  
  
The boys went to their dorms and the girls went to theirs.  
  
~Girls Dorm~  
  
By now they all had their dresses on and Sakura looked the best. [Wonder why]  
  
It was like the dress in the second CCS movie just that the sleeves went up to the elbow and then flowed freely.  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin's dress was a Chinese style one. It was short sleeved and made out of fine silk. There was a slit that went up to mid thigh. Tomoyo's was violet while Meilin's was red.  
  
Ginny and Hermione's dress ran to the floor and had spaghetti straps and had a bow at the back. Hermione's was light blue while Ginny's was light purple.  
  
"Tomoyo, these dresses are the best! You made all of these by hand?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yep! We better take them off and have some fun before 5:30," said Tomoyo.  
  
~Common Room~  
  
The girls went to the common room to find the boys there, playing chess and taking.  
  
Sakura looked at the time and it was 4 pm.  
  
"We've only got one and a half hours till we need to get ready. That's a long time," said Sakura.  
  
"It takes you one and a half hours to get ready?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, you got a problem, dear cousin?" said Meilin.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Lets go and find Kaho, Nakuru and Yukito," said Tomoyo carrying three boxes.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We'll stay here," said Eriol.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The girls left.  
  
~One hour later~  
  
"Where on earth could they be?" said Meilin.  
  
"Can who be, Miss. Li," said a silky voice behind them. The girls froze.  
  
"P-professor! We were just looking for Professors Mizuki, Akizuki and Tsukishiro," stammered Hermione.  
  
"Someone say my name?" said Nakuru out of nowhere startling Snape.  
  
"Eh? Nakuru-san! Where did you come from?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Staff Room. It's just down the corridor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what did you want?"  
  
"I finished your dresses and suits so I wanted to give them to you, Kaho and Yukito so you can wear them to the Ball!!!!" squealed Tomoyo.  
  
"Have you finished them already? You're the best!!! Come to the Staff Room with us!"  
  
"Hey! Students aren't allowed in that room!" yelled Snape.  
  
"Don't be such a party pooper, Sev!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Sure, sure!"  
  
~Staff Room~  
  
"Where did Nakuru-san go?" asked Yukito to Kaho.  
  
"Don't know," said Kaho.  
  
The door slammed open.  
  
"Kaho-san!!! Yukito-san!!! Tomoyo-chan finished our dresses!!!"  
  
"Here," said Tomoyo handing Kaho a crème colour box while she gave Nakuru a Dark Pink one and Yukito a white silver one.  
  
"Come on! Try them on!" said Tomoyo and she pulled them all out of the Staff Room.  
  
~Bathroom~  
  
Yukito came out first because suits weren't that easy to put on.  
  
He wore a suit that was pure white.  
  
"You look great Yuki!" said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny.  
  
"We're going to come out now," said Nakuru.  
  
Nakuru stepped out first followed closely by Kaho.  
  
They both had the same style of dress. The top part of the dress had a V- neck collar and was made so that it fitted them perfectly. The bottom part of the dress was easy to move in. From on knees and on, the material was ripped to they could walk easily. [Kinda like Deltas Goodrem's dress at the Arias] The sleeves went up to the elbow then fell freely. [Kinda like the sleeves in Lord of the Rings for Eowyn's dress]  
  
Kaho's was white-silver while Nakuru's was dark pink.  
  
"Hey we better get ready, it's 6pm! Gee, time runs fast," said Meilin.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione.  
  
"We'll come!" said Nakuru taking Yukito and Kaho's arms.  
  
"Okay! And besides, I need to do your hair," said Tomoyo.  
  
~Gryffindor Tower~  
  
Thankfully, they didn't run into anyone on their way to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When they entered the room was empty because everyone was preparing for the Ball. They only ones left were Eriol, Syaoran, Harry and Ron.  
  
"I thought you were going to get ready at 5:30," said Syaoran.  
  
"We couldn't find the others," said Meilin.  
  
"Come on! I want to do your hair!" said Tomoyo. The females went to their dorm while Yukito went over to the boys and sat down.  
  
"Hey you guys want to change? If not, the girls will come down and yell at us," said Eriol.  
  
They nodded and left with Yukito following of coarse.  
  
~Girls Dorm~  
  
[Lavender and Pavarti don't share dorms with them]  
  
They all took turns for the bathroom while tomoyo did everyone's hair.  
  
Kaho's hair was tied up in a half ponytail with a white silk ribbon.  
  
Nakuru's hair was tied up in a ponytail with a dark pink silk ribbon.  
  
Hermione's hair was wavy and was left down with gold glitter in her hair.  
  
Ginny's hair was tied up in two side pigtails with a light purple silk ribbon.  
  
Tomoyo's hair was tied up in a two piggy tails with a dark purple silk ribbon.  
  
Meilin's hair was tied up in her usual buns with a red silk ribbon.  
  
Finally, Sakura's hair was left down with gold glitter in her hair also.  
  
"What should I do with the ribbon the unicorn gave me?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I could make it into a nice chocker," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tomoyo put the ribbon around Sakura's neck delicately and tied it together. Sakura looked in the mirror and a star shape appeared on it.  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
"That's weird," said Kaho.  
  
"Must be a very smart unicorn you transfigured," said Hermione.  
  
"It's fifteen to seven. We better get going," said Ginny.  
  
They nodded and went down to the common room to find the boys there in their suit that Tomoyo made.  
  
Eriol wore a dark midnight blue one.  
  
Syaoran wore a forest green one.  
  
Harry also wore a green one just that it was a little lighter then Syaoran's.  
  
Ron wore a nice shade of orange.  
  
Yukito had already changed so no need to explain his suit.  
  
Yukito linked arms with Kaho and Nakuru and left. [Yukito was in the middle]  
  
Sakura linked arms with Syaoran while Tomoyo linked with Eriol.  
  
Ginny linked with Harry and Hermione linked with Ron.  
  
They all left for the Halloween ball.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
"Cornelius! What a surprise, what are you doing here?" said Dumbledor.  
  
"Dolores has told me so much about these foreign teachers and I wanted to see then myself," said Cornelius smugly.  
  
All the teachers, including Snape, shot daggers into Umbridge.  
  
"Ah, here they are now."  
  
Indeed, there they were. At the doorway of the Hall wearing Tomoyo's creations.  
  
"KONNICHIWA!!!" yelled Nakuru and Kaho in unison.  
  
Cornelius tutted.  
  
The teachers walked up to the staff table.  
  
"Nakuru, Kaho, Yukito, meet Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic," introduced Dumbledor.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Kaho as she shook his hand.  
  
"Like wise."  
  
"So what brings you here?" said Nakuru.  
  
"Dolores has been telling me some interesting news these past few days."  
  
"Really? What kind of news?"  
  
"New about you, in fact."  
  
"That's not nice you know. Talking about people behind their back," said Kaho.  
  
"There's something up with you and I'm not going to stop until I find out."  
  
"Whish would be very soon," said Kaho in a misty scary voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Well, I'm going to get something to drink."  
  
'Eriol, drinks table, now' [Kaho]  
  
~Back to Sakura and others~  
  
When they were inside the hall, the CCS gang stared in awe. The house tables were gone. The only tables that were there was the drinks table and another table for people to sit down and rest, the table with the music magically playing itself and of coarse the Staff table.  
  
'Eriol, drinks table, now' [Kaho]  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink, okay," said Eriol.  
  
Eriol made his way to the drinks table to find Kaho there drinking.  
  
"You called?" said Eriol.  
  
"The Minister is here. He suspects something of us," said Kaho in Japanese.  
  
"Your worried aren't you?" [Japanese]  
  
"Hai. Tell the others to be more careful when around Umbridge." [Japanese]  
  
"Hai, Ja Ne. Have fun." [Japanese]  
  
"I'll have a blast." [English]  
  
Eriol went back to Sakura and the others.  
  
'What did Kaho want?' [Sakura]  
  
'The Minister is here. Be careful and don't look so suspicious around the toad. They're on to us.' [Eriol]  
  
'Hai' [Everyone]  
  
*Cling, cling, cling*  
  
"Welcome everyone to this year's Halloween Ball. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge has kindly had an effort to come. Please enjoy yourselves!"  
  
The music started playing and soon everyone was enjoying themselves.  
  
After an hour a Japanese song played.  
  
"Looks like Nakuru snuck in a song form Japan," said Eriol while looking at Nakuru standing by the table and putting on a record.  
  
"Oooo, this is my favourite song Eriol-kun!" said Tomoyo, grabbing his hand, leading him to the dance floor.  
  
"Come one Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura do the same thing to Syaoran that Tomoyo did.  
  
The song started playing.  
  
Clouds has moved,  
  
Wind has gone,  
  
White flowers around the path,  
  
Have bloomed.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura saw that only them and Nakuru and Yukito were dancing in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
'I guess no body can understand this song' [Syaoran]  
  
My dream is shining,  
  
My most love is passing away,  
  
Recalling the old fantasy.  
  
It's still touching and moving me  
  
To tears of Joy!  
  
I treasure it up in my memory.  
  
Even though it's tomorrow,  
  
Even though we have grown up,  
  
I'll remember  
  
You're everything here.  
  
I'll never forget,  
  
After I entered the wide world,  
  
I become wordless.  
  
But I'll bravely say "Arigato"  
  
[The song was in Japanese in case you're wondering]  
  
A new song came on and the dance floor was crowded again.  
  
The CCS gang [excluding the teachers and Meilin] and the HP gang went outside to the garden for some fresh air.  
  
They all went separate ways with their partner.  
  
~Sakura and Syaoran~  
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran once they were alone.  
  
"Yes?" said Sakura.  
  
They went over to a bench and sat down, well Sakura did. Syaoran went on one knee and took out a green box.  
  
"Sakura, since the first time I met you, you were my rival and now you are my girlfriend. I just wanted to ask you, will you make me the luckiest man on earth and be my bride?"  
  
Silent tears fell down Sakura's face.  
  
"Yes, of coarse!"  
  
Sakura hugged him and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
Sakura opened the ring to see it was silver and had a pink butterfly and a green butterfly entwined with each other.  
  
"Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan."  
  
~Tomoyo and Eriol~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol was hiding in the bushes and was taping Syaoran's proposal.  
  
"Kawaii," breathed Tomoyo.  
  
"It's going to be more kawaii soon," said Eriol.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tomoyo focused the camera on Eriol. He took the camera switched it off and took her in a full blow kiss.  
  
"Will you be my wife?" whispered Eriol.  
  
"Yes, I will but we're only sixteen," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Later of coarse."  
  
"Yes I will then."  
  
Eriol took out a dark blue box and opened it. Tomoyo gasped. In the box was a silver ring with two sakura petals. One purple and the other dark blue.  
  
They kissed each other once more.  
  
~Hermione and Ron~  
  
Hermione and Ron were walking in the gardens peacefully.  
  
"Hermione, I-I-I-I," stuttered Ron.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Ireallylikeyousowillyoubemygirlfriend?!"  
  
"Of coarse Ron!"  
  
Hermione lowered her head and closed the space between them.  
  
~Harry and Ginny~  
  
Harry and Ginny was walking by some dolphin fountains.  
  
"Aren't these beautiful Harry?" said Ginny.  
  
'Not as beautiful as you,' thought Harry.  
  
"Yeah, they are," said Harry.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes Harry."  
  
"I really like you."  
  
"I like you too."  
  
"No I mean I-I-I love you."  
  
Ginny walked up to Harry and lowered her face so she could stare into his eyes.  
  
"So did I," whispered Ginny as she kissed Harry leaving him shocked but then kissed her back.  
  
~On the Rooftop on Hogwarts~  
  
"Where are Meilin and Kaho?"  
  
"They are training since they don't have masters and boyfriends."  
  
"Yue, you see that?"  
  
"See what Ruby?"  
  
Ruby Moon pointed to the two figures making their way to their masters.  
  
"That's the stupid Minister and the Toad," said Yue.  
  
"They should really get out more," said Ruby.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We better stop them. They'll probably ruin the proposals."  
  
"Mistress is really happy now and I won't let anyone crash that moment."  
  
Yue swept down to the ground.  
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
Ruby followed the example.  
  
Umbridge and Cornelius saw the couples and were disgusted so they went to break them up but an arrow stopped them.  
  
They turned around to see two figures with wings.  
  
"Do not interfere," said Yue with his piercing eyes into Umbridge.  
  
"And what if we do?" said Cornelius.  
  
Ruby took out her whip while Yue took out his Crystal Arrow.  
  
They aimed it at the two intruders and fired.  
  
The attacks missed by an inch.  
  
Of coarse being a coward they are, they ran away screaming. Ruby and Yue chased them all the way back to the castle then disappeared back to the rooftop.  
  
How was it? This is my longest chapter yet! Tomorrow is my yearly for Maths and it sucks. And then my Science yearly is on Wednesday so don't expect me to update till the end of the week. Gomen Nasai!!! Please Review and tell me what you think!!  
  
Ways to torture Cornelius and Umbridge are accepted. Please tell me some! I'm running out of ideas here!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	18. Show and Tell and Decorating the Christm...

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter eighteen: Show and Tell and Decorating the Christmas Tree!  
  
It is the 20th of December, the month of CHRISTMAS!!!!!  
  
Umbridge was still at Hogwarts and Nakuru knew that she would ruin Christmas so she had to get rid of her somehow. She had to speak will the Weasley twins again ASAP.  
  
~Asian History Class~  
  
"Okay class, today is the day you hand in your assignments so this is your last lesson you will be working on it. Put your paper on my desk on your way out," said Nakuru.  
  
"There will be a special demonstration next week. An ancient creature from Asia will be brought in so you can see some of the creatures we have in Asia," said Yukito.  
  
"No Yukito, we'll bring two!"  
  
"Okay Nakuru, now off you go and finish your assignments."  
  
'How the heck are we going to convince Spinel Sun to come in?!' [Yue]  
  
'We can bring Cerberus and your, Yue and say that Yukito is sick?' [Ruby Moon]  
  
'No way in hell am I going.' [Yue]  
  
'Maybe I can convince Master to convince Suppi.' [Ruby]  
  
'Convince me to convince Spinel to do what?' [Eriol]  
  
'We want to bring Suppi in for show and tell.' [Ruby]  
  
'No, YOU want to bring Spinel in for show and tell. Not me.' [Yue]  
  
'Okay, fine. I want to bring Suppi in for show and tell.' [Ruby]  
  
'No, WE want to bring Suppi in for show and tell!' [Nakuru]  
  
'YAY! At least someone agrees with me that I should bring Suppi!' [Ruby]  
  
'You two are both the same!' [Syaoran]  
  
'No they're not. One is a guardian and one is just...Nakuru.' [Sakura]  
  
Everyone that was in the conversation sweat dropped.  
  
'No Sakura, they still share the same mind though.' [Meilin]  
  
'She's right Sakura-chan.' [Tomoyo]  
  
'Oh well.' [Sakura]  
  
'Okay, back to the point. What is it you want me to do Ruby?' [Eriol]  
  
'You know how I said that we will bring in two creatures from Asia?' [Ruby]  
  
'Yes.' [Eriol]  
  
'Well one will be Cerberus in his true form and the other will be Spinel in his true form.' [Ruby]  
  
'Go on.' [Eriol]  
  
'I don't think Spinel will want to come though.' [Ruby]  
  
'I will se to it and convince her to come. You better end the lesson now. It's almost bell time.' [Eriol]  
  
'Hai!' [Nakuru]  
  
"Okay children. The bell about to go for dinner so please hand in your assignments and then you may leave. Thank you!!!" said Nakuru.  
  
Everyone handed theirs in and left.  
  
'Better find Fred and George now.' [Nakuru]  
  
Nakuru left the class and used her aura to find Fred and George. She eventually found them at Filch's office stealing something back from him.  
  
"And what are you two doing?" said Nakuru in a deep voice trying to impersonate Filch.  
  
The twins froze.  
  
"Er...nothing!" said Fred.  
  
"We were just...RUN!" yelled George turning around and bumping into Nakuru.  
  
"Oh Nakuru, it's just you. You scared the heck out of us!" said Fred.  
  
"I know. So whatcha doing?" said Nakuru.  
  
"He took our Weasley Wizard Wheezers forms from us and put them away with the other things he has," said George.  
  
"And we need them, badly," said Fred.  
  
"What is Weasley Wizard Wheezers?"  
  
"We make Joke things."  
  
"And then we sell them, like a company."  
  
"Oooo, that sounds fun and great! I'll get them for you!"  
  
Nakuru clicked her fingers and the forms appeared in her hand.  
  
"How did you do that?!"  
  
"Secret! Come on, let's go! I need to offer you a proposal. Up for another scare on the toad?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" said the twin in unison.  
  
"Okay we better get out of here first."  
  
They ran out f Filch's office and to a secure place.  
  
"What is this place?" asked George in awe.  
  
"My study," replied Nakuru. "We should be able to talk in private here."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You like?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Great! Now here's the plan..."  
  
~Next week in Asian Magic Classroom - Before Class~  
  
"Come on Suppi! Change! You promised Master! Look! Cerberus changed, if he can change, so can you! Or do you want Master to think that your scared?" teased Nakuru.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Spinel as he changed into Spinel Sun. "Happy!"  
  
"Yep! Good thing that toad has Potions class to attend to."  
  
The only ones present in the room were Yue, Nakuru, Cerberus and Spinel Sun now.  
  
"You can be so childish sometimes you know," said Yue.  
  
"Why, thank you!"  
  
"The students are coming! Yue, change back to Yukito!" said Cerberus.  
  
Yue nodded and changed into Yukito. A couple of seconds later, the students came in. they stared in shock at the two creatures that were present in the room.  
  
"As you know class, we were going to bring in two creatures from Asia. Since you were such a good class, we brought them in for you only today though," said Yukito.  
  
"Does anyone in the class know who these creatures are?" said Nakuru.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Hermione didn't raise her hand. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"What? Do you think I knew everything?"  
  
"The creature that looks like a panther is called Spinel Sun," said Nakuru.  
  
"And the creature that looks like a mane less lion is called Cerberus," said Yukito.  
  
"They can talk too! Go on, talk!"  
  
"My name is Cerberus as you know. I am known as the beast with the golden eye," said Cerberus.  
  
"I am Spinel Sun. I am the dark side of Cerberus and rival," said Spinel Sun.  
  
"Yeah but your not known as anything special are you?" teased Cerberus as he nudged her.  
  
"Even though we are in class, I can still blast you."  
  
Spinel Sun was getting aggravated.  
  
"No you can't. You're too weak!"  
  
A vein popped on Spinel Sun's head.  
  
A ray beam shot from her mouth to Cerberus's direction.  
  
Cerberus dodged it and shot a line of flaming fire to Spinel Sun.  
  
She of coarse she dodged it easy.  
  
"Hey! No fighting in class Spinny! Or at least put up a shield!" yelled Nakuru.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Spinel Sun aimed at her and fired. Nakuru quickly dodged it and put up a shield.  
  
'How did I get in the middle of this?' [Yue]  
  
After Spinel Sun and Cerberus calmed down, they went on with the lesson about the two creatures.  
  
*Bing Bong*  
  
"I want a foot long essay on Spinel Sun and Cerberus for homework. Yes I know it's almost Christmas but this will be the last piece of homework until after the holidays. No holiday homework because it would ruin the Christmas spirit," said Nakuru.  
  
"Class dismissed," said Yukito.  
  
~Two days later~  
  
"Lets decorate a Christmas tree!" said Nakuru at the Staff table.  
  
"Nakuru, one problem. They're all done," said Kaho.  
  
"Not all. There's one not done yet that's meant to be behind the Staff table."  
  
"We can't decorate it by ourselves! It'll take too long!"  
  
"That's why there are friends Kaho. Sakura-chan and the others!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!! YOU WANT TO HELP US DECORATE A TREE?"  
  
"HAI" yelled Sakura back.  
  
~Gryffindor Table~  
  
"You guys want to help?" asked Sakura to the CCS gang and the HP gang.  
  
The CCS gang nodded while the HP gang shook their heads.  
  
"Sorry Sakura. Ron and I have Quiddich practice," said Harry.  
  
"And I need to go to the library to study for OWLS," said Hermione.  
  
"Too bad," said Sakura.  
  
"Sorry," said the HP gang in unison.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
~After Breakfast~  
  
"Come on! Lets start!" said Nakuru.  
  
She was standing next to a large box of tinsel, ornaments and other things.  
  
They got started.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol was in charge of the ornaments while Yukito, Kaho and Nakuru did the tinsel and bows. Spinel and Kero was in charge of the ribbons.  
  
The teachers stayed to watch them. For some reason, whenever they did something, something amusing would happen and it was worth watching what with the dark lord rising again, they definitely needed some lightening up in their lives.  
  
"I will not help," said Spinel.  
  
"Come on! Don't ruin the spirit!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Yeah! Come on Spinel! Lighten up!!!" said Kero.  
  
"I know! Sama, can we give him Christmas cookie? The one that would always make Suppi get into the Christmas spirit?"  
  
"Hai," said Eriol.  
  
"Oh no! We don't have any!!! We didn't have any time to make some."  
  
'Not to mention to put the magic in afterwards without the house elves rousing suspicion.' [Nakuru]  
  
"Don't worry, I made some the other day."  
  
'Actually I just got some cookies and put in the magic.' [Eriol]  
  
'Good idea! I never thought of that.' [Nakuru]  
  
"Here," said Eriol handing Nakuru a cookie. Nakuru nodded and stuffed it in Spinel's mouth.  
  
Spinel's face went from downright boring to Happy, Happy genkiness.  
  
"Come on! Lets get started!" said Nakuru as she took out some bows.  
  
Sakura and the others started putting up the delicate ornaments one by one.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Say hello to the camera!" said Tomoyo while filming Sakura with her camera.  
  
"Konnichiwa!!" said Sakura.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" said Meilin.  
  
Tomoyo turned the camera to Meilin.  
  
"Hello!!!" said Meilin.  
  
"We should get a picture taken," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, but how about we wait until we finish decorating the tree first?" said Sakura.  
  
They nodded and went back to work.  
  
"AIEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the source of the noise.  
  
Kero was tangled in a pink ribbon and Spinel was laughing, holding the end of the ribbon Kero was tied in.  
  
"Let go of me!!!" yelled Kero.  
  
"Yada!!" squealed Spinel.  
  
Everyone laughed at how Kero tried to untangle himself but was useless.  
  
An hour or so later, the tree was finished and the CCS gang along with the other teachers was standing in the middle of the hall trying to figure out what was missing.  
  
"I know! The star on top! How could we miss it?" said Sakura.  
  
"How are we going to put it up? It's really tall the tree," said Tomoyo.  
  
"And we don't want to use magic remember," said Nakuru.  
  
Then something struck Meilin's mind and got a sparkle in her eye. Sakura saw this and knew what that meant. It's time to put all our gymnastic skills to the test.  
  
"Ready Sakura, Nakuru?" said Meilin.  
  
"Yep!" said Sakura and Nakuru.  
  
"Ready for what?" asked the Staff.  
  
"You'll see," said Eriol.  
  
Meilin and Nakuru walked up to the front of the Staff table, joined hands and crouched down.  
  
"One, Two, Three!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura started running at an incredible pace, with the star ornament for the top of the tree in her hand, did a flip with one hand right in front of Meilin and Nakuru, jumped on Meilin and Nakuru's joined hands and making sure she did a high enough jump to reach the top of the tree. Of coarse she did and thrust the star on top of the tree making sure it didn't fall off.  
  
She landed on her feet slightly panting.  
  
Everyone clapped and Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!! YOU WERE SO GOOOD AND KAWAII!!!!!"  
  
Everyone laughed and sweat dropped.  
  
This year's Christmas was going to be a fun one.  
  
How was it? I am sorry how you had to wait for so long. Today I got an injection and my arm really hurts. T.T please review and tell me what you think! Thank you to all you reviewers out there! You make me so happy!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	19. Ice Skating and Snow Balls!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter nineteen: Ice Skating and Snow Balls  
  
It was Christmas Eve and most of the students had left for holidays. The only ones left were Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, Eriol, Hermione, Harry and Ron. Sakura and Tomoyo didn't go home for the holidays because her father was going to China with Sonomi to visit the Li Clan. Sakura and Tomoyo told their parents that they were engaged so they went to China to see the soon to be husband of Sakura Kinomoto. Since Eriol didn't really have parents, Sonomi didn't really have anyone to talk to so she tagged along with Fujitaka.  
  
~Training Room [Only Sakura and Tomoyo are there]~  
  
"I don't know what to get for Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. I feel like I need to give something to them all for being our friends and all," said Sakura.  
  
"You should decide quick. Tomorrow is Christmas and I doubt they'll let you go to Hogsmeade at this hour at night. It's 11.30!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"I could always use a card to make their gifts but I'll think of something."  
  
"Well Hermione likes books. Why don't you get her a book she really wants that she doesn't have?"  
  
"I think I might do that but what book?"  
  
"Try the Libra."  
  
"Key which holds the power of the star, revealed thy true form before me, I, Sakura, command you under our contract, REALEASE! Libra! Tell me what book Hermione wants the most! Libra!"  
  
A book appeared in front of Sakura called About Asian Magic.  
  
They both sweat dropped as the picture faded away.  
  
"I guess it's okay if she could have that book," said Sakura, "Create! Create the book called About Asian Magic! Create!"  
  
Hermione's present appeared in Sakura's hands.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, what did you get for Hermione, Ron and Harry?"  
  
"I used my magic and the help of Kaho's to make Ron's which was a glass sphere with clouds in it, it predicts the weather. I got Hermione a book that turns into the book she feels like reading the most. And Harry I got him the new edition of Quiddich."  
  
"Wow! You did your shopping early. I don't really know what to get for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. I already got yours, Meilin, Syaoran, Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel, Kero, Yukito and Kaho so I've made progress."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Create! Create a Quiddich Supply Kit, a golden locket bracelet with a diamond, the best prank goodies, refills for a Quiddich Supply Set, wrapping paper, scissors, tape and stationery writing paper! Create!"  
  
All the things that she called for now laid on a pile in front of her.  
  
"Want to help wrap these up, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
By the time they finished wrapping and writing, it was 1 in the morning, Christmas.  
  
"We can't go now. The teachers are patrolling and we could get caught."  
  
"How about the Move?"  
  
"You make such good suggestions don't you?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Move! Move Tomoyo and I to our dorm unnoticed! Move!"  
  
Tiny pink wing appeared on their backs as they floated ten centimetres above the ground before appearing elsewhere.  
  
When Sakura turned the cards into Sakura cards, the Move card became more powerful and was able to move bigger objects.  
  
They hid the presents with the other ones, under their bed, and fell asleep, waiting for sunrise.  
  
~Christmas morning 7 am~  
  
"Sakura! Wake up! It's Christmas! No time for sleeping!!!" said Kero.  
  
"Five more minutes," said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, it's Christmas! Get up!!!" said Meilin.  
  
"HOE!!!! CHRISTMAS?!"  
  
"Yeah Sakura," said Hermione.  
  
"Where's Tomoyo?"  
  
"Downstairs."  
  
"Lets go!" said Meilin.  
  
They nodded and went to the common room.  
  
~Common Room~  
  
"Lets start!"  
  
They all opened their presents that were under the tree. Hogwarts decided to have a tree in each House Tower.  
  
When all the presents were opened, the CCS gang went up to their dorms and told the HP gang to stay.  
  
They came back down with presents in their arms.  
  
They handed them out and started unwrapping presents again.  
  
Syaoran got Sakura a nice necklace with a little wolf on the pendent while Sakura got Syaoran a promise ring.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran gave Meilin a necklace, friendship ring, book and a robe.  
  
Tomoyo got Eriol a nice robe, handmade my Tomoyo Daidouji, which was black with sunrays on the sleeves and collar.  
  
Eriol on the other hand...  
  
"Eriol, what's this?"  
  
"This, Tomoyo dearest, is the formula for making pictures move."  
  
"Really!? Arigato so much Eriol-kun!" squealed Tomoyo and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Should we go to breakfast now?" asked Ginny wearing her Weasley jumper. Everyone got one.  
  
"Yep! Lets go!" said Meilin.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
"Merry Christmas!!!" yelled Nakuru.  
  
In the hall was a single large circular table where the teachers were sitting. Nakuru was wearing a green dress that went to the ground. She had holly in her hair and bells tied around her wrist.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too," said Eriol.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Nakuru-san, Kaho-san, Yukito-san," said Sakura giving them their presents.  
  
"Arigato," said Kaho.  
  
"Here," said Yukito handing her a box.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sakura opened the present to find a beautiful pink bag made out of silk in a shape of a card.  
  
"They're for carrying the cards with you. It's from Yue and I," said Yukito in Japanese.  
  
"Hai!" said Sakura and gave him a hug.  
  
"Lets eat!" said Meilin.  
  
They all settled around the table and started eating and chatting.  
  
"Ne, ne. What should we do afterwards?" asked Meilin.  
  
"What about ice skating. The lake must be frozen over so we could use it as an ice rink," said Tomoyo.  
  
"But what are we going to do about skates?" said Sakura.  
  
"That won't be a problem," cut in Kaho.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kaho waved her hand and blue sparks came from her hand and in front of them were fourteen ice skates.  
  
"Who wants to skate?"  
  
"We do!" said Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo in unison.  
  
"Oh dear, I think I made too much."  
  
"What about us?" said Eriol.  
  
"Who said you could skate? I've never seen you skate," said Nakuru.  
  
"He can skate Nakuru," said Kaho.  
  
"Yue-san says he can too," said Yukito in Japanese.  
  
"Thank you Yukito-san," said Eriol.  
  
"How come I've never seen?" pouted Nakuru.  
  
"Because we were too busy to skate. We only got to ski."  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember that!" said Sakura.  
  
"I'm sure you would've."  
  
"Yeah of coarse we would've remembered! You and your stupid tests!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"Maa, maa. Such a tamper Syao-kun."  
  
"Stop calling me that!!"  
  
"Why should I? It's very entertaining."  
  
"Why you-" said Syaoran as he got up from his seat to choke Eriol.  
  
"Hey! Don't hurt sama! Or do you want your mother to know about this? She wouldn't be very happy that you tried to kill him," said Nakuru.  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"Yay!!! I can control him too!!!"  
  
"Quiet! I'm trying to read," said Spinel.  
  
"You're so boring, Suppi."  
  
"At least I'm not hyperactive."  
  
"Really? We'll se about that."  
  
"Nakuru, don't," said Eriol.  
  
"Hai sensei!"  
  
"Sensei?" said Kaho.  
  
"Yep! Eriol-kun is teaching me not to be so mean to Spinel. See! I'm improving!"  
  
Everyone who understood her sweat dropped.  
  
Dumbledor was the only one who understood them and smiled in amusement.  
  
"You're giving her lesson?" said Meilin.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But that'll ruin all the fun!"  
  
"I know! I miss the sugar Suppi," said Nakuru.  
  
"So, how about skating?" said Kaho changing the subject.  
  
"Me and Ginny are in," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey! What about us?" said Fred.  
  
"We didn't know you know how to skate."  
  
"You still didn't answer my question Nakuru. How come we can't come?" said Eriol.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"You didn't know I skate, did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well we didn't know you skated. Hell I didn't know boys skated at all. I always thought that they thought that skating was too girlish. Stupid boys from China," said Meilin.  
  
"I know! Boy verus girls! We tip each other and the team that tips the most wins. Now all we need is the teams," said Nakuru.  
  
"You've been planning this haven't you?" said Meilin.  
  
"Yep! That's why toad woman isn't here. If she was, Christmas would be so boring so I HAD to get rid of her."  
  
"What did you do to her?" asked Yukito.  
  
"Let's just say she had an important meeting and she got stuck in traffic."  
  
Nakuru grinned. The CCS gang knew that grin from anywhere. She looked at Fred and George and winked. They did a thumbs up and grinned.  
  
"So who wants to play?"  
  
Lots of hands went up. In the end they finally got the teams.  
  
Girls' team: Sakura Kinomoto Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Li Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Nakuru Akizuki Kaho Mizuki  
  
Boys' team: Syaoran Li Eriol Hiiragizawa Yukito Tsukishiro Harry Potter Ron Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley  
  
"We ready?" said Nakuru as she put on her skates.  
  
"Yep! Ano, Nakuru-san. How are you going to skate? You can't skate that fast in that dress," said Tomoyo.  
  
"I thought of that already."  
  
Nakuru took the knife from the table and sliced the dress so there was a slit so she could move more easily.  
  
"Aww, I really wanted to win," said Eriol.  
  
"We can still win," said Ron.  
  
"No we can't. Back at home, we would always have contests and Nakuru always won."  
  
"Yes, that's right! I am better than you at something!!!"  
  
"Don't be so disrespectful to sama," said Spinel.  
  
Nakuru stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Oh no!!! I forgot to make Sakura-chan's Christmas outfit!!!" said Tomoyo in hysterics.  
  
"Tomoyo, it's alright," said Eriol.  
  
"Alright? All right?! How can you say that?! Oh no!!! I left my camera in my dorm! AHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo was now running around like a crazy woman.  
  
"We have to do something," said McGonagall.  
  
"Yeah," said Yukito.  
  
"I know! Accio Camera!"  
  
A camera came flying into the hall and to McGonagall's hand.  
  
"My camera!!!! Thank you so much!!! No I can tape my Kawaii Sakura-chan on ice!!! I'll call it Sakura-chan on Ice!!! But too bad I can't tape her in my costume. I'll have to edit it when I get home with all my materials. But I haven't even started designing her wedding dress, how am I going to survive? And then there will be........."  
  
Tomoyo trailed off mumbling to herself.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
"Come on! Lets start!!!" said Nakuru as she grabbed Kaho's arm and dragged her off.  
  
Unfortunately, Kaho had her skates on a tumbled over.  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"That was so not funny. Heels," said Kaho as she skates turned into shoes with heels that were 5 cm high.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Hai!" said Nakuru as she ran. She knew she could slip so she jumped her way like how Sakura uses the Jump card.  
  
"Does she normally do that?" said Meilin to Eriol.  
  
"Yes," sighed Eriol.  
  
~On the Lake which was now an Ice Rink~  
  
"Ready, Set, GO!"  
  
They all skated in different directions so quickly that the naked eye would have trouble seeing them.  
  
Sakura skated towards the side of the rink and looked down. She saw the giant squid and shrieked.  
  
"HOE!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran heard this and wanted to eliminate her because he knew that Sakura was an extremely good skater.  
  
Syaoran was about to tip her when Nakuru skated by and yelled 'TIP!'  
  
Sakura spun around to see Syaoran an inch away from her.  
  
'Never go off guard.' [Nakuru]  
  
'You take this so seriously, don't you?' [Syaoran]  
  
'Yep! You boys are going down!!!' [Nakuru]  
  
'Great.' [Syaoran]  
  
"Gomen ne Syaoran but the girls will win!" said Sakura as she skated away.  
  
Syaoran was left standing bewildered.  
  
He skated towards the side where everyone was out and looked like Ron, George and Fred were also out.  
  
"We didn't know how to skate and before we knew it, we were on the ground and the girls tipped us," said Ron.  
  
"How did you get tipped?" asked Fred.  
  
"Nakuru," was all Syaoran said.  
  
"Ah, we understand."  
  
They looked to the other side to find it was empty.  
  
"Girls are so going to win."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~Back to the game~  
  
'Dammit Ruby, stop using your past life expertise." [Eriol] 'No way!' [Nakuru\Ruby]  
  
Eriol was now aiming for Tomoyo who was about to tip Harry.  
  
"Tip!!!"  
  
Eriol got Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol! I thought you loved me!!!"  
  
"I do love, but this is war. See You!"  
  
Tomoyo whimpered as she skated to the sideline.  
  
Soon enough, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Meilin were on their sideline. The only ones left were Sakura, Eriol, Nakuru, Kaho and Yukito.  
  
The staff came out of the castle to see how they were doing. When they got there, they saw Sakura, Nakuru and Kaho standing on one side and staring at Eriol and Yukito who were staring at them back on the other. It was dead silent.  
  
In a flash Nakuru and Sakura disappeared in blurs leaving Kaho by herself.  
  
The window of opportunity was open for Eriol as he and Yukito made a beeline for Kaho.  
  
5 meters away from her.  
  
Where were Sakura and Nakuru anyways?  
  
4 metres away from her.  
  
This is just freaky.  
  
3 metres away from her.  
  
I should really back out.  
  
2 metres away from her.  
  
I can't back out now.  
  
1 metre away from her.  
  
Screw it, I'm leaving.  
  
Eriol pulled out at the last minute while Yukito got tipped by Nakuru.  
  
Eriol quickly skated to Kaho and tipped her.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"It's never fair in war."  
  
"And there are always no rules!" said a voice from behind.  
  
"TIP!!! WE WIN!!! WE WIN!!!"  
  
Nakuru and Sakura danced joyfully chanting 'We win!'  
  
Wham!  
  
Snowball hit Nakuru and Sakura's head.  
  
They turned to see Eriol and Syaoran holding snowballs.  
  
"Like I said, it's never a fair fight in war."  
  
Nakuru picked up a snowball and threw it at Eriol but missed and landed on Snape's head.  
  
The Staff giggled.  
  
"It's not funny!!!" yelled Snape.  
  
"Sure it is!" giggled Sprout.  
  
Snape picked up a snowball and threw it at Nakuru but missed and hit Kaho.  
  
Eriol and Nakuru froze. They never did see Kaho get pissed but they always guessed it would be scary.  
  
"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!! STUDENTS VERUS TEACHERS!!!!" yelled Meilin and the Weasley twins.  
  
The teachers built a fortress and so did the students but the teachers used magic and cheated. The snowballs never were able to get to them.  
  
"Hey! That's cheating!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"It doesn't matter though!!!" yelled Nakuru.  
  
Sakura took out her wand and aimed it at the teachers' fortress.  
  
"FIREY!!!"'  
  
A burst of fire emitted from the end of Sakura's wand and burned the fortress to hell.  
  
"No fair!!!" yelled Kaho as she took out her wand.  
  
"WATER!!!"  
  
"FREEZE!!!"  
  
The water became ice but broke free. Since Kaho was in charge of ice, she could control freeze and water.  
  
The ice cold water slashed on her.  
  
In that time, Fred and George Weasley took McGonagall as a hostage and brought her back to theirs.  
  
"We won't give back your college until you surrender!!!" yelled Fred.  
  
"Never!!!" yelled Dumbledor.  
  
"You're too old to do this anymore Albus!!! We can't win!!!" yelled McGonagall.  
  
"But we have to try!!!"  
  
A couple more snowballs and the teachers gave up.  
  
"We surrender!!!"  
  
Yukito made a white flag with a bunny on it and waved it.  
  
"Yay!!!"  
  
The students danced and sung.  
  
The feast later on was humiliating. The teachers kept quiet but Meilin always teased them.  
  
Just then, the doors slammed open to reveal a very stressed Umbridge.  
  
"What do we owe the pleasure, Dolores? You didn't come to the Christmas breakfast," said Dumbledor innocently.  
  
The other teachers and students had to stifle their giggles.  
  
"The Hogwarts express broke down somehow!!! And then I realized that the driver wasn't there and that my meeting letter was fake!!! It took me all day to realize I could apparate out of the train to the boarders of Hogwarts!"  
  
"Shame you couldn't be around today. It wasn't the same without you," said Nakuru sarcastically.  
  
Umbridge growled and stomped away to her room.  
  
"Let's have a toast to the best darn Christmas we've had in a while," said Kaho was everyone raised their goblets.  
  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
Like? A Christmas special! Next chapter: Quiddich Final! Unexpected things will happen and I'm just making you all murderous because of the spoilers aren't I? Oh well, my next chap should be up by tomorrow night! It's 11:40 pm right now. Good night! Hope you like my chapter!! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	20. Quiddich Final

Okay to everyone who is kinda confused, I didn't really watch the second series of CCS I only read in comics and I never saw the capture of the Libra so I don't really know how it functions so yeah. And the Move is upgraded so it can move object bigger and alive to far distances. Sakura and the others can't use their magic in front of others only in their Training Room can they use it. Okay, all got it? Good. On with the chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter twenty: Quiddich Final  
  
It was the end of the Christmas holidays. Time sure flew by fast because it was the day before the Quiddich Final!  
  
~DADA Classroom~  
  
"Okay class. Time to do a duel. Students versus each other. Hmm...Harry and Draco, how about you two. Come on up!" said Kaho.  
  
Malfoy smirked as he went to the table.  
  
Harry unfortunately saw the smirk and kind of felt uneasy.  
  
"He's up to something," whispered Ron.  
  
"Be careful," whispered Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded and went on the duelling table.  
  
"No killing! Disarming only. One, two, three!" said Kaho.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!!!" yelled Harry and the spell flew towards Draco.  
  
The spell hit him as he flew backwards.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
Malfoy's spell missed Harry.  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
Malfoy dodged Harry's spell and launched a spell no one had ever heard.  
  
"DISABLEARMEUS BONEESUS!"  
  
A dark blue beam shot out of his wand and hit Harry directly on the arm.  
  
Crack! Crack! Crack!  
  
The bones in his arm were breaking and cracking. It's not what you get when your bones either break or disappear. It's a slow painful method of breaking an arm.  
  
"I didn't want anybody to try and kill each other!!!" yelled Kaho.  
  
Harry was crouching on the ground holding his arm. Kaho went up to him and examined it.  
  
"Ice!" whispered Kaho at Harry's arm. The cracking noise stopped.  
  
'What did you do?' [Sakura]  
  
'I froze his bones stop make the process much, much slower.' [Kaho]  
  
'Will he be okay?' [Tomoyo]  
  
'Yes.' [Kaho]  
  
"Hermione, ron. Please take him to Madam Pomfrey immediately," ordered Kaho.  
  
"Yes Professor," said Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione left.  
  
Kaho spun to face Malfoy.  
  
"Do you not understand the words 'No killing. Disarming only'? Twenty points from Slytherin and a weeks detention with..."  
  
A sly grin appeared on her face.  
  
"With Nakuru and I. You can help Spinel calm down and maybe help out in the Forest with us."  
  
Horror appeared on Malfoy's face.  
  
*Bing Bong*  
  
"Your detention will start next week and don't try to go to your father. Class dismissed."  
  
All the students left the room. When the room was totally empty and she knew that no one had an invisibility cloak on, she disappeared and reappeared in front of Nakuru in the empty Asian Magic Classroom.  
  
"Does Spinel feel like sweets anytime next week?"  
  
~Back to Sakura and the others~  
  
"I fear to know what is Kaho going to do to him," said Eriol.  
  
"Oh well. He deserves it!" said Meilin.  
  
"Lets go and see if Harry is okay," said Sakura.  
  
~Hospital Wing~  
  
When they got there, they saw Ron, Ginny and Hermione waiting outside the hospital wing.  
  
"How's he holding up?" asked Sakura.  
  
"We don't know. Madam Pomfrey won't let us visit him yet. Hermione, what was that spell?" said Ginny.  
  
"That is a spell for bone torture. It breaks down the bone very slowly and painfully," said Hermione.  
  
Just as she finished, the doors slammed open to reveal Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"You may see him now and can be let out tonight but he cannot play in the Quiddich Final tomorrow. It will take a whole week for the arm to heal," said Pomfrey.  
  
"What!!! What are we going to do then? There's no backup seeker!" said Ron when Madam Pomfrey left.  
  
"We can't forfeit. Malfoy was planning this from the start," said Harry.  
  
"What are you going to do?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Can anybody play Seeker here?"  
  
"I only know how to play Chaser, sorry," said Ginny.  
  
"I know! How about Sakura," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I don't even know how the rules of the game actually are!" complained Sakura.  
  
"It's really easy. The s Seeker just tries to catch to Golden Snitch, which is a golden ball with wings, and you have to duck bludgers. That's all you have to do," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, I'll play."  
  
"Yay! We have a good chance of not losing after all!!!" cheered Ron.  
  
That night just as promised, Harry was allowed to go just before dinner.  
  
~Great Hall - Dinner~  
  
"Harry! What on earth happened to you?!" yelled Angelina.  
  
"Um... in DADA I had to do a duel with Malfoy and I kinda got my bones shattered," said Harry.  
  
"What?! What are we going to do for the Seeker? We don't have a backup!"  
  
"Don't worry. Sakura will play for me."  
  
Angelina turned to Sakura and eyed her.  
  
"You any good?"  
  
"I'm pretty good," said Sakura shakily.  
  
"You're not pretty good, you're really, really good Sakura-chan!!!!" squealed Tomoyo.  
  
"T-Tomoyo."  
  
"Well tomorrow is the Quiddich Final. I've never seen you riding a broom before to know if you're any good but you'll have to do. Do you have a broom?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
"But she'll use mine," cut in Harry.  
  
"Arigato Harry!"  
  
"Okay then. Off to bed! All of you," said Angelina facing the rest of the team, " We've got the final tomorrow so get to bed!!!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," said the team and trotted off.  
  
~Next day in the lockers 30 minutes before the game begins~  
  
"You can sure hear the crowd," said Meilin.  
  
"I'm so scared! I've only flown for fun! Not for games and competitions," said Sakura.  
  
"And these uniforms are so awful! And you have to wear pants!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
"You have to wear pants. It's easier to move that way," said Harry.  
  
"No it isn't! In Japan, girls only wore skirts and dresses and they could run around easily!"  
  
'And Sakura-chan could capture Clow cards in Skirts and dresses too' [Tomoyo]  
  
"Okay Sakura, catch the snitch when we are thirty points ahead of the other team, okay?" said Angelina.  
  
"We'll try and make sure to bloke the bludgers but we can't say for sure," said Fred.  
  
"We'll try our best though," pipped in George.  
  
"Good luck!" said Katie Bell.  
  
"I better go on now then. Wish me luck!" said Sakura as she went over to the rest of the team whom were at the entrance of the Quiddich Pitch.  
  
"It's time. Lets go!" said Alicia.  
  
They all mounted their brooms and set off. To Angelina's amazement, Sakura was really good.  
  
"Here are the Gryffindor team! Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, and their new Seeker just for this match, Sakura Kinomoto!" said Lee Jordan as his voice echoed throughout the whole stadium.  
  
"Captains, shake hands," ordered Madam Hooch.  
  
Reluctantly, the captains shook hands.  
  
Madam Hooch let out the balls, blew her whistle and the players set off.  
  
"Replacing Potter now are you? You most likely can't even control a broom properly, mudblood!" said Draco.  
  
"Don't you ever listen? I'm not a mudblood! My mother went to this school!!! And if I can't control this broom, how come I'm actually in the air?" said Sakura slyly.  
  
Draco snorted and flew off in search of the snitch.  
  
Half an hour later, Gryffindor was leading. 100 to 50. Sakura had to catch the snitch soon or else she could be stuck in the air forever!  
  
She looked to the teachers' stands to find Nakuru cheering her madly with the occasional pom poms.  
  
She smiled in amusement as a golden blur. The Golden Snitch!  
  
Sakura sped off following the Snitch with Draco on her tail. She sped off faster, so fast that she lost Draco.  
  
She was flying over the teachers' stands, just about to catch it when two bludgers hit her at the same time.  
  
One smashed the broomstick in splinters, the other one knocking her off the broom and landing at the teachers' stands.  
  
"Sakura! Dajoubou?!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Hai. I think my arm is..." said Sakura but trailed off when she realized that Harry's broomstick was broken into splinters.  
  
'Sakura, you can use the Heal but the teachers might be suspicious if you heal yourself. Get Heal to convert some of her powers into my wand.' [Kaho]  
  
'Hai. Heal, please convert some of your powers into Kaho's wand and give it the ability to heal my arm. HEAL!' [Sakura]  
  
"Heal!" whispered Kaho as her arm became better.  
  
Sakura got up and looked down at the splintered broomstick.  
  
"What am I going to do? We might as well forfeit."  
  
"Sakura no! You don't give up until you've tried everything! There must be a way to get a broomstick," said Nakuru.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
'Illusion and Fly!' [Sakura]  
  
Sakura jumped up on the side of the stand and concentrated on blocking out all the noise and Lee Jordan's commentary.  
  
'Fly, please give the staff wing like you once did. Illusion, make everyone but us sorcerers see a broomstick. FLY, ILLUSION!!!' [Sakura]  
  
The Staff came zooming from her dorm window to her at an amazing speed with wings. Sakura grabbed it and jumped off the side. She hopped on her staff and flew off in search of the Snitch.  
  
"Good luck Sakura!" yelled Yukito.  
  
"Stupid child. She isn't allowed in the staff stands. She going to get a detention for that," said Umbridge.  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Kero as he bit Umbridge's finger.  
  
She danced around madly trying to pry off Kero but with no use.  
  
The Staff laughed at this.  
  
The game became rough. Fred and George hit the other teams beaters with their clubs because they hit Sakura. The Slytherin chasers tried to knock the Gryffindor chasers off their brooms because Fred and George were hitting their beaters.  
  
All in all it was pretty crazy.  
  
"Why are they like that?" asked Sakura to herself out load.  
  
"They're like that because this is Quiddich! We knock people off their brooms without any guilt!" sneered Draco.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"And let you catch the Snitch? I think not. Where did you get that broom? Your other brooms are in splinters!"  
  
"That's really none of your business."  
  
Just then, two bludgers came zooming at her. Then she just realized it. There were four bludgers on the field! She ducked the two rouge ones but they wouldn't stop following her.  
  
"Stop following me!!"  
  
"Bludgers don't think, Kinomoto!" laughed Draco.  
  
She was getting desperate. She needed someone to knock them off it's coarse.  
  
'Dammit' [Sakura]  
  
Sakura took out her wand and summoned Thunder.  
  
"THUNDER!!!"  
  
A bolt of lightning came out of her wand and hit one bludger.  
  
"Why do we need bludgers anyways?"  
  
The Slytherin side was laughing at the performance she was doing but that wasn't going to dampen her spirits.  
  
They had no idea who they were delting with!  
  
"THUNDER!!!"  
  
Sakura whipped her head around to see that the last bludger was disintegrated.  
  
She looked over to the stands where her friends were and saw Tomoyo holding her wand up.  
  
'Of coarse! She's in charge of element thunder!' [Sakura]  
  
'I'm hurt you forgot' [Tomoyo]  
  
'Arigato Tomoyo-chan!' [Sakura]  
  
'That's alright but right now, beat that Malfoy to the ground!' [Tomoyo]  
  
The CCS gang who were listening sweat dropped.  
  
A blue of gold swept past her again.  
  
"This snitch is getting on my nerves," said Sakura as she looked at the score.  
  
Gryffindor: 210  
  
Slytherin: 180  
  
'Guess it's now or never.' [Sakura]  
  
Sakura jolted towards the Snitch with Draco yet again on her tail.  
  
"Can't you find someone else to follow?!"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Baka Slytherins."  
  
She was an inch from the Snitch when she realized that she might crash into the stands.  
  
'That job is for Malfoy' [Sakura]  
  
Sakura grabbed the Snitch and turned upwards on the last minute meaning Draco smashed into the stands.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!! IN YOUR FACE SLYTHERINS!!!" shouted Lee.  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"Sorry professor."  
  
Sakura landed safely on the ground and held up the snitch.  
  
The other played that weren't unconscious did so too and hugged her.  
  
"We won! We won!" they chanted.  
  
"You're good Kinomoto!" said Angelina.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Party tonight!" yelled Fred and George Weasley.  
  
Sakura was carried off the pitch. She cast a glance to the Firebolt to see Harry with Hermione, Ron and Ginny crouching around it.  
  
'I'm sorry.' [Sakura]  
  
~That night in the Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
There were Butterbeers and sweets from Hogsmeade.  
  
"How did you get that?" asked Hermione to Fred and George.  
  
"Secret," they said and put their fingers on their lips.  
  
Sakura looked at Harry and saw he was drinking Butterbeer but wore a sad face.  
  
'Now or never.' [Sakura]  
  
"I'll be right back," said Sakura to Tomoyo and others.  
  
She walked to her dorm too a long green box out, went back downstairs and made her way to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Harry," started Sakura.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"I'm really sorry about your broomstick. Here."  
  
Sakura handed the box to Harry.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron as himself and Hermione joined their little group.  
  
"I don't know. Can I open it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
Harry opened the box and saw a delicate and shiny broom.  
  
"What kind of broom is that?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry.  
  
He read on the side of the broom where the name was imprinted on it.  
  
Dash.  
  
"I've never seen that broom before, where did you get it?" said Ginny.  
  
"That's a secret you will soon learn," said Sakura.  
  
"Can I test it? To see if it does it's title?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep! Good thing that we started the party early. It's only five!"  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. Harry and the others are going to test the broom I made, want to come?" said sakura in Japanese.  
  
"Hai! I never got to see how fast it was." [Japanese]  
  
"Syaoran, Eriol, Meilin. Want to come?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Come on then!"  
  
~Quiddich Pitch~  
  
Harry mounted the broom and kicked off the ground. He soared through the air at an amazing speed but was steady with the broom. It seemed that it was better than a Firebolt.  
  
Harry landed on the ground with ease.  
  
"This must be a record," said Hermione.  
  
"What?" said Sakura.  
  
"The most brooms a person has lost in a period of time...by accident."  
  
"Harry has now toasted two brooms in five years," said Ginny.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Can I have a turn?" asked Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Okay," laughed Harry.  
  
After everyone who wanted a turn got a turn, went back to the Gryffindor Tower to party.  
  
How was it??? I'm sorry it couldn't be up sooner in the day but my sis was on the computer first. Please review and tell me what you think! If any of you are confused just email me! The card that Sakura used to create the broom was, well, Create.  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	21. Another Announcement

I'm going to make Draco the meany type like in the books but he won't be a Death Eater, so he's good AND Bad! Yay! Um, I might make Draco and Meilin together. I just have to see how.  
  
Patience reviewers. Voldemort will soon appear in the next two chapters. I've got it all figured out. Who wants to know what I got for my maths and science yearly?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter twenty-one: Another Announcement  
  
"Ne, I'm so bored!!! Can't we do something?" whined Nakuru.  
  
They were in the teachers' staff room with all the other teachers. They secluded in a corner by the fireplace.  
  
"I wish. There's nothing to do around here. The detention with Malfoy was fun but didn't last though," said Kaho.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
-Monday-  
  
"Get me out of here!!!!" yelled Draco.  
  
"No," said Kaho simply.  
  
Draco was locked up in an invisible room with candy and a hyperactive Suppi. He was also smeared in maple syrup around the arms, legs and face.  
  
"AHH!! It's got me!!!!"  
  
"Go Suppi!!" cheered Nakuru.  
  
-Tuesday-  
  
Draco was scared out of his wits.  
  
"Don't worry. We some set Spinel on you today," said Kaho.  
  
Draco sighed in relief.  
  
"But that is really not up to me. You see I'm not going to be here for this detention period. I'm going somewhere important and Nakuru will be here instead of me as well. Nakuru, please try not to kill him. Good bye."  
  
Kaho left the room.  
  
Nakuru had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well isn't this interesting. You and me all alone," said Nakuru.  
  
Draco blushed.  
  
"Why are you blushing? Do you like me?"  
  
"N-no," stammered Draco.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"It's just weird."  
  
"You're still in my age group."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean that I am allowed to flirt with you as much as I like. You're still in my reach."  
  
Nakuru walked towards him.  
  
He inched backwards.  
  
"Why are you walking away from me?"  
  
"A teacher is flirting with me! Why do you think?!"  
  
"That's no way to put it! It could be just conversing to each other."  
  
Nakuru bent down so that she was face to face with him.  
  
"I like you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I'm sorry got to go!!!"  
  
Draco ran out of the room in a flash.  
  
"You're dismissed!"  
  
Kaho then can in laughing her head off.  
  
"You have to torture him tomorrow and then we'll put him with Suppi again then to the forest!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
-Wednesday-  
  
"Don't worry Draco-poo. I'm going out tonight! Kaho will be here to watch over you! Cya!"  
  
Nakuru left the room.  
  
"You really hate muggleborns and muggles don't you?" asked Kaho.  
  
"Yes," said Draco.  
  
"You like Nakuru don't you?"  
  
"No. She's a teacher!"  
  
"What if she was a student, then what?"  
  
"I would only like her as a friend I suppose. But depends on what house she'd in though."  
  
"What if she was a muggleborn?"  
  
"Then I'll hate her."  
  
"What if I was a muggleborn? Then what?"  
  
"Why would I care?"  
  
"Because just like Nakuru, I like you."  
  
She stepped forward but Draco had already left the room.  
  
Nakuru came in the room.  
  
"I win. He chickened out quicker then yours. I'm the best!" cheered Kaho.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
-Thursday-  
  
"Oh god! Not again!!! AHH!!!!"  
  
"I'll never get sick of this," said Nakuru.  
  
"Same," said Kaho.  
  
This time they were in the Staff room with the other amused teachers looking on.  
  
"HE'S GOT ME!!!! AHHH!!!!"  
  
"He's over reacting! Suppi isn't that bad!"  
  
-Friday-  
  
"Forbidden Forest night," said Nakuru in a hauntingly childish way.  
  
"Be afraid!" joined Kaho.  
  
"Well let's go!"  
  
Draco followed them into the forest, shaking and scared.  
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Draco.  
  
"We're here to find Voldy. Heard he was here in the trees somewhere," said Nakuru.  
  
Draco paled.  
  
"You look pale. What's wrong?" said Kaho.  
  
"Why would you do that?" said Draco ignoring Kaho.  
  
"Cause I want to meet your father. I heard he was a Death Eater," said Nakuru.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Or is it that you are too?"  
  
"No I'm not. I have dignity you know."  
  
"Why don't you want to be a Death Eater?"  
  
"Your sounding like my father now. I don't like taking orders from anyone."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kaho waved her hand and their forest surroundings disappeared and they were now in a room with Dumbledor.  
  
"That's good to hear, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledor.  
  
"Yeah what ever," muttered Draco as he stomped out of the room.  
  
~END OF FLASH BACK~  
  
"I can't believe we had to waste our last day of fun! I really wanted to torture him more," said Nakuru.  
  
"There, there," comforted Kaho.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know! How about a Family Day? Everyone's family can come to Hogwarts to meet other families and teachers! And I can see Touya-kun again!!!" squealed Nakuru.  
  
The whole room could hear her and sweat dropped.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea Nakuru!" said Dumbledor who entered the room Yukito a couple of minutes ago.  
  
"Who's Touya?" asked Trelawney.  
  
"He's Sakura's brother," said Yukito.  
  
"Can we have the Family Day then?" asked Nakuru hopefully.  
  
"I don't see why not," said Dumbledor.  
  
"Yay! When though?"  
  
"How about a fortnight from now? I'll send the papers to their family now."  
  
Dumbledor left.  
  
"When are we going to make the announcement?" asked Yukito.  
  
"A week from now," said Kaho.  
  
"How do you know?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Where's Professor Umbridge?" asked Yukito.  
  
"You might want to see this," said Nakuru handing a photo to Yukito.  
  
"I don't think I'll like to see it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
'Because I know what it is and it isn't pleasant!' [Yue]  
  
'Party pooper' [Ruby]  
  
"Let me see," said Kaho.  
  
Nakuru gave the photo to Kaho and then Kaho cracked up laughing.  
  
"You have to see this!" squeaked Kaho.  
  
The teachers all looked at it and started laughing like mad.  
  
It was a picture of Umbridge and Fudge snogging like mad.  
  
"I think I might be sick for a couple of days though," said Sprout.  
  
"Same," said McGonagall.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Soon enough, the picture of Umbridge and Fudge was spread everywhere courtesy Fred and George.  
  
Where ever Umbridge went she was laughed at and was thrown things.  
  
-Ministry-  
  
"Hey Fudge! Pucker up!"  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Oh kiss me, kiss me!"  
  
Everywhere he went he was teased. Looks like the twins put it in the Daily Prophet too.  
  
Fudge growled and slammed the door of his office.  
  
~Next Week~  
  
*Cling Cling Cling*  
  
The Hall quietened down.  
  
"It is my pleasure to presents you Hogwarts very first Family Day! Your parents have been notified and have agreed to come. Family Day will be next week on Friday and that day will be free of lessons.  
  
It is a chance for families to mingle with others. Your sisters and brothers will be coming too to everyone who has them. Now please, eat up!"  
  
"Hey Harry, are your parents going?" asked Sakura.  
  
Harry stayed quiet.  
  
"What's wrong? What did I say?"  
  
"His parents are dead, kiddies," drawled a voice behind them.  
  
"Go away Malfoy," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm just passing by mudblood."  
  
Wham!  
  
Meilin punched his jaw.  
  
The hall was dead silent. Looked like none of the teachers were bothering to give Meilin detention.  
  
"Get the hell away from our table and never come back," hissed Meilin.  
  
"Wait until my father hears of this," muttered Draco.  
  
"I doubt your father give a shit. He's most likely exactly like you. Stuck up and a bastard. That's what describes both you and your father."  
  
"Why you, EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Meilin dodged it easy.  
  
Two hands rested on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Now, now. We wouldn't want you to have detention with again now would we," said Kaho.  
  
Nakuru was have a hard time not laughing.  
  
Draco blushed crimson and ran out of the hall.  
  
"Well that was fun," said Kaho.  
  
~Later that day in the Library~  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know," said Sakura.  
  
"It's okay," said Harry. "I don't really have anymore relatives that are magical. Last year my godfather dies. Got killed by Death Eaters. For that I am avenging his death. I want Voldemort dead."  
  
"That time will soon come," said Sakura mistily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Soon Harry, soon."  
  
~The next day~  
  
"Harry what wrong!" squeaked Hermione.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were in a deserted corridor. They were walking peacefully until Harry's scare started to hurt, badly.  
  
"Voldemort," whispered Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
The pain subsided from his scare. Harry sighed in relief.  
  
"Voldemort, he was really happy just then. You know how I can feel his emotions? Well, you can tell if he's happy or angry. If he's happy, you can hear faint laughter while if he's angry, you hear roars of rage."  
  
"This is kind of weird, you know. We're talking about the Dark Lord's feelings!" said Ron.  
  
"Should we tell Dumbledor?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He already knows," said a mysterious male voice.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" yelled Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey keep it down, will ya!" said a girl's voice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's just us."  
  
Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"How does Dumbledor know?"  
  
"We are talking about Dumbledor right?" said Meilin.  
  
"Dumbledor knows everything that happen in this castle," said Eriol.  
  
'Well, maybe not everything. Not what we're going to do later.' [Eriol]  
  
"Who are you? You always do these things with your hands and spells that were never created! I know! I also looked through the libraries records on wizards and witches in Asia and there never was! Tell us who you really are now!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"You shall understand soon enough. Come little descendant! Time to prepare for your crazy sisters arrival," said Eriol.  
  
"There you go again! Why do you keep calling him 'descendant'?"  
  
"Like I said before. Soon enough, you will know."  
  
The CCS gang left and the HP gang was more curious now. They were going to spy on them for a while.  
  
Do you like? Please tell me what you think! Now review please!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	22. Family Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter twenty-two: Family Day!  
  
~Family Day~  
  
It was breakfast and most of the students were staring at the CCS group. Perfectly good reason why.  
  
Syaoran was wearing his ceremonial robes with his sword attached to it.  
  
Eriol was wearing his Clow robes with the big hat.  
  
Sakura was wearing the latest costume Tomoyo made for her. It was a sleeveless dress that went up to her knees. The skirt part was pleated and she wore gloves that went just above the elbow. It was obviously pink.  
  
Meilin was wearing her red Li Clan robes.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a robe she made. It was violet with a V-neck collar.  
  
"I wonder when onii-chan and otou-san are going to arrive," said Sakura.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it'll be soon," said Eriol.  
  
"Hey who's coming from your family, Eriol-kun?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't have one. Never did. Unless you count Spinel and Nakuru-san to be with me."  
  
"How can you never have a family? Everyone has to have a family or how were you created?" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to give you a clue to all this mess okay. Magic."  
  
"I'm still clueless."  
  
Magic. The one word that could solve everything if you piece that puzzle together carefully. You will get more clues when Syaoran's mother comes."  
  
"Is your sisters coming, Syaoran?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," said Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Kaijuu," said a voice from behind.  
  
"Onii-chan! Sakura no Kaijuu!!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Sure you are. And I'll take this," said Touya taking her toast.  
  
"Hey that's mine! Stay away from my plate!!!"  
  
"Touya, be nice," said Fujitaka.  
  
"Otou-san!!!"  
  
Sakura gave him a big hug.  
  
"TOUYA-KUN!!!!!"  
  
Touya paled at the voice.  
  
He looked behind him to find Nakuru running to him. Be quickly ran away from her.  
  
Unfortunately, he tripped and got glumped onto him.  
  
"I missed you so much!" squealed Nakuru.  
  
"Get off me!!!" yelled Touya.  
  
"Never!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
"Hehe. Looks like Touya is in trouble," smirked Syaoran.  
  
"Shut up gaki!!!!"  
  
Syaoran and Touya started a staring contest now. Touya didn't really care that Nakuru was still hanging off him, he just want the gaki to pay if he hurt his sister.  
  
Syaoran broke away from the staring contest when something caught his eye: the Li Clan symbol. It suddenly was imprinted on the ground but wasn't glowing.  
  
'Oh god' [Syaoran]  
  
'What's wrong?' [Sakura]  
  
'My sisters are here.' [Syaoran]  
  
'Have fun cute little descendant!' [Eriol]  
  
"Shut up Hiiragizawa!!!"  
  
"I didn't say anything Syao-kun."  
  
Syaoran made a beeline to Eriol and was about to strangle him when the Li Clan symbol glowed and then five people appeared there.  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER!!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!!"  
  
Syaoran ran all around the hall.  
  
"Hello Aunt Yelan!" said Meilin.  
  
"Hello Meilin," said Yelan as she turned to look at Eriol.  
  
"Nice to see you too Eriol."  
  
"Hello Yelan!" said Eriol.  
  
"Where's Sakura?"  
  
"Getting Nakuru off of her brother," said Meilin.  
  
"Cute little descendants! Come say hello to your mother!" yelled Eriol.  
  
Eriol smirked as Syaoran froze. He forgot about her.  
  
Syaoran's sisters were just about to get him when an invisible force held them back.  
  
"Little brother! Have you asked Sakura-chan yet?" asked Fuutie.  
  
"Have you given her the ring yet?" said Xiefa.  
  
"If so you should have told us!" said Fanran.  
  
"Have you even proposed?!" said Feimei  
  
The hall went silent.  
  
Touya was growling with rage. The little brat proposed to his sister!  
  
"Gaki!" hissed Touya.  
  
"What! Gaki proposed to Sakura and no one told me! You are so going to die Gaki!!!!" yelled Kero.  
  
Touya and Kero started chasing Syaoran with Nakuru hanging off of Touya.  
  
"Get away from me stuffed animal!"  
  
"Syaoran! That is no way to treat him!" said Yelan.  
  
"But they're chasing me!!!"  
  
Yelan sighed and waved her hand Touya, Kero and Syaoran were separated.  
  
"Now answer the question."  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
"What! And you didn't even tell me Sakura!" whined Tomoyo.  
  
"Gomen nasai Tomoyo-chan," apologized Sakura.  
  
"It's alright! I taped it in the bushes anyways!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Sonomi has arrived!  
  
"Hello mother!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello Daidouji-san," said Fujitaka.  
  
"YOU! You took her away!!! You let her die!!!" screamed Sonomi in Japanese.  
  
"Calm down Sonomi."  
  
Yukito and Kaho were looking at the families in amusement, as were the other teachers.  
  
"Do you think we should stop Touya from killing Syaoran?" said Yukito.  
  
"Okay," said Kaho.  
  
Yukito went to Touya and started talking to him, trying to distract him from the 'Kill Gaki' mission.  
  
Kaho went to kero and plopped him on her shoulder and went to Yelan.  
  
"Hello Yelan," said Kaho as she bowed.  
  
"Hello Kaho," said Yelan as she too bowed.  
  
"How does mother know Kaho?" asked Syaoran to no one particular.  
  
"That is a question no on will ever know," said Eriol.  
  
"Kawaii!!!!" yelled Syaoran's sister as they hugged Touya and Yukito. Feimei, Fanran and Fuutie hugged Yukito while Xiefa hugged Touya with Nakuru.  
  
"Hey! Get away from my Touya!!!!" screamed Nakuru murderous.  
  
"He's not yours yet," said Xiefa.  
  
"Why you!" Nakuru was about to strangle her but Kaho held her back.  
  
"You don't want to get into a fight right now," said Kaho.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because the Li Clan's leader is in this room!" hissed Kaho. "I doubt she would want you to kill one of her daughters!"  
  
"Um I think I'll got to the Staff table and talk with the teachers," said Touya as he ran to the table and stared a conversation with Dumbledor.  
  
"We're not late are we?"  
  
Ron turned to see His family and Hermione's too. Behind them were other families.  
  
"No, not at all! You're right on time!" said Dumbledor.  
  
In half an hour all the families had arrived and the CCS gang's families became normal again.  
  
Well except Nakuru who was hanging off Touya.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
The Hall was set out in bunches. Six families to a table.  
  
Unfortunately, the Weasleys were stuck with the Malfoy's.  
  
The good side was that they were with the Granger's, Kinomoto's, Daidouji's, and Li's. Kaho, Nakuru and Yukito also sat with them.  
  
The seating arrangement went like this.  
  
Fujitaka, Sonomi, Nakuru, Touya, Yukito, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol, Syaoran, Yelan, Fuutie, Feimei, Xiefa, Fanran, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr. And Mrs. Granger, Arthur, Molly, Kaho, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco.  
  
They were all talking to each other happily, all except the Malfoy's. They were just eating and ignoring the people around them. That was until Kaho decided to talk to them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kaho Mizuki. What's your's?" said Kaho.  
  
"That's none of your business," said Lucius.  
  
"That's not very nice."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're always mean to everyone aren't you?"  
  
"Who do you think you are questioning me?" hissed Lucius.  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
Lucius sneered.  
  
"I'm sure I would be."  
  
"Your son must have told you something. I'm one of the foreign teachers. I teach DADA."  
  
"Looks like Severus missed out on the job again."  
  
"So little Draco hasn't told you anything about us."  
  
"No. He has told me all about you and your friends."  
  
He smirked but his attention was pulled away by Nakuru.  
  
"SUPPI!!! STOP READING!!!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
She picked up a bag of sugar out of nowhere and poured it in Spinel's mouth.  
  
"N-Nakuru," said Kaho weakly.  
  
"Sweets, give me sweets...NOW!!!!" yelled Spinel as he shot a ray beam.  
  
A vein popped out of Syaoran's head.  
  
He grabbed Spinel and shoved him in water.  
  
"You're going to reck the food!!!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, that's not very nice," said Sakura.  
  
"Nakuru, please don't feed him any more sweets," said Eriol.  
  
"Yes sama," sighed Nakuru.  
  
"Syao-kun, I think you should stop that now."  
  
Syaoran was still drowning Spinel.  
  
"No, it's fun."  
  
The food on the table disappeared and desserts replaced them.  
  
"Pudding!!!!!"  
  
"Kero-chan, don't eat so fast! You'll get sick and fatter!" said Sakura.  
  
"I don't get fat!" said Kero.  
  
"Sakura-chan. Kero doesn't get sick," said Eriol.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and went back to eating.  
  
"Hello, my name is Molly Weasley," said Molly.  
  
"Hi! My name is Kaho Mizuki," said Kaho.  
  
"Oh! You're the new DADA teacher aren't you?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Can you introduce me to your friends? Arthur is too busy right now."  
  
"Okay! That is Nakuru, she teaches Asian magic with Yukito," Kaho pointed to Nakuru. "And he's Yukito but we call him Snow Bunny."  
  
"Why do you call him Snow Bunny?"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol smirked and made their way over to Kaho and Molly.  
  
"The reason why we call him that is because a very long time ago, when Yukito was just a child..." started Eriol.  
  
"Around 3 years old by the way..." said Tomoyo.  
  
"He loved the snow. And everyone knows that children that young couldn't ski but he proved us wrong."  
  
"He went on the highest and most dangerous slope and skied off it!"  
  
"But what was really weird was that he looked like a bunny too!"  
  
"From any distance."  
  
"So that's why we call him Snow Bunny."  
  
"Is that true?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Of coarse," said Eriol.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You really need to stop doing that you know. No one would believe you," said Kaho in Japanese.  
  
"You dear Kaho should never underestimate the forces of Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji," said Eriol. [English]  
  
"Calling a teacher by their first name is dishonourable. You shall get detention-" said Umbridge from behind but was cut off.  
  
"With me!" said Kaho quickly. "Come on! Time to serve your detention. Nakuru-san! Come on!!!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Thus Nakuru and Kaho set off to the DADA classroom.  
  
'Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Yukito. Go to the DADA classroom after you've finished your lunch.' [Eriol]  
  
'Hai.' [Everyone]  
  
~After lunch in the DADA classroom~  
  
"What is it?" said Meilin.  
  
"You remember how Harry's scare was burning a couple of days ago?" said Eriol.  
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.  
  
"I think it's time we take a little visit to Voldy."  
  
"Yeah! That old fool is going to wish he didn't come across us! He's going down!" yelled Meilin.  
  
"Shh," hissed Nakuru.  
  
"Okay, so we strike on Sunday. The day of the Hogsmeade visit, okay?"  
  
They all agreed and left.  
  
What they didn't know was that a certain trio heard the last part. And mistaken it for something else. They heard the conversation from when Meilin started to yell.  
  
"Oh no! They're going to kill Dumbledor!" said Hermione.  
  
"But they can't have that much power to kill him," said Ron.  
  
"No, they're going to open the gates for Voldemort. I know it! We have to warn Dumbledor that they are working for Voldemort," said Harry.  
  
"Right."  
  
They ran towards Dumbledor's office but were topped when they didn't know the password.  
  
"Does anyone know the password?" asked Ron.  
  
"Has to be some muggle sweet," said Harry.  
  
"Um Liquorish sticks? No, Gummy Worms? No, Snakes Alive?" said Hermione as the gargoyle jumped back to reveal a stairwell.  
  
They ran up it and knocked on Dumbledor's door.  
  
"Come in," said Dumbledor.  
  
They opened the door to see Dumbledor eating lollies.  
  
"Professor! The foreign people-"  
  
"They're dangerous!!! You have to-"  
  
"They're going to kill you!!! They're working for Voldemort-"  
  
"Calm down. Now tell me one person only."  
  
"Okay. The foreign students, they're not whom they seem! They are working for Voldemort and are going to attack on Sunday. They're going to bring Voldemort into the school!" said Harry.  
  
"Nonsense! They have my trust! Now off you go. It's almost dinner."  
  
The trio sighed and left.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't believe us," said Ron.  
  
"We'll have to stop them ourselves," said Harry.  
  
"No, we'll just keep a close eye on them and follow them around," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey I'm going to my dorm to get the splinters of mu Firebolt. I'll meet you at the Great Hall."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your brothers, Bill and Charlie, don't believe me. Says that's impossible."  
  
"Okay, cya at the Great Hall."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
The hall was normal again. Four house tables with the students sitting at them but the only major different was that the staff table was much, much longer and there sat all the families with the teachers.  
  
"Where's Harry? It's been half an hour! It can't take that long to fetch splinters of wood," said Hermione.  
  
"Maybe something happened to him?" said Ron.  
  
"Do you think maybe THEY did something?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
They were about to stand up and look for him when the Hall's candles flickered out and students started screaming in panic.  
  
How was it? Did you like? Tell me what you think and review!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	23. The Final Judgement of the Secret Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter twenty- three: The Final Judgement of the Secret Cards  
  
-Recap-  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
The hall was normal again. Four house tables with the students sitting at them but the only major different was that the staff table was much, much longer and there sat all the families with the teachers.  
  
"Where's Harry? It's been half an hour! It can't take that long to fetch splinters of wood," said Hermione.  
  
"Maybe something happened to him?" said Ron.  
  
"Do you think maybe THEY did something?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
They were about to stand up and look for him when the Hall's candles flickered out and students started screaming in panic.  
  
-Chapter 23-  
  
A minute later, the candles flickered back on to reveal Death Eaters. Death Eaters stationed at every table. There was a Death Eater guarding each person in that room and in the middle of the Hall stood Voldemort and his 'Inner Circle' companions. The door was closed and locked so no one could make a run for help. Beside Voldemort was Harry chained up and looked tortured. Several gasps of horror, anger and fear were heard throughout the Hall.  
  
Voldemort stepped forward and took out his wand.  
  
"Hand the school over Dumbledor and come with us and nobody will get hurt," sneered Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledor remained silent.  
  
"No? We'll see about that." He turned to Snape. "Ah, hello Severus, didn't think I'd find out that you were a spy, did you? The Dark Lord knows all. You should have known that after all these years."  
  
Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
'Tomoyo, use your powers to summon wind and blow all the Death Eaters and Voldemort to the side of the hall and the closed door. Kaho, use ice to make an ice barrier.' [Eriol]  
  
'Hai.' [Tomoyo and Kaho]  
  
"You shall pay dearly," said Voldemort pointing his wand at Snape. "CRUCIO!"  
  
"Wind," whispered Tomoyo softly so that no one could hear her.  
  
A strong wind picked up put of nowhere and blew all the Death Eaters away to the side of the hall and Voldemort to the closed, locked door.  
  
"Ice," whispered Kaho as a barrier appeared in front of Snape. The barrier absorbed it the spell and faded away.  
  
Next, ice barriers appeared in front of the Death Eaters and Voldemort and locked them in.  
  
The hall sighed in relief.  
  
"This isn't over! You think I came without a backup? Come forth Dark lady!" yelled Voldemort.  
  
A woman with long black hair that went to her knees appeared before them, behind the barrier with Voldemort. She was wearing a long, sleeveless, dark blue dress with black elbow length gloves.  
  
"Get me out of here," hisses Voldemort.  
  
The woman turned to look at Harry, who was still crouching in the middle of the hall panting, and sighed.  
  
She stepped out of the barrier and walked to him.  
  
Kaho stared in shock and horror. She knew who that woman was and what she might do: challenge Sakura.  
  
Eriol also knew who she was and was beginning to get unsettled.  
  
The woman lifted her hand just above and Harry and smirked.  
  
"Card Mistress, come out and face your challenge. I know you're in this hall. I can feel your aura. Come out of this boy dies," said the woman.  
  
Sakura paled. She didn't want Harry to die; yet if she reveals herself, she would have to reveal everyone else.  
  
"One," said the woman.  
  
"How can she kill Potter with a flick of a hand?" muttered Umbridge.  
  
Kaho shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Two."  
  
'The hell with this. I'd rather die myself then let someone else die because of me.' [Sakura]  
  
"Three."  
  
"Iie!"  
  
Sakura stood up and looked at the woman.  
  
"It's about time," said the woman.  
  
"Let him go," said Sakura.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The chains that held Harry's wrist together dissolved into dust and faded away.  
  
"Traitor! How dare you let go of him! I forbid you to do so!" yelled Voldemort.  
  
A vein popped out of the woman's head.  
  
"You shall learn my way of delting with things," hissed the woman as she raised her hand. A black sphere appeared in her hand as she aimed it at Voldemort. She let go of the sphere and the sphere turned into a double- edged knife. It went through the barrier and stabbed Voldemort. He burst into flames and died.  
  
The woman flickered her eyes towards the side were the Death Eaters were held. The Death Eaters screamed in pain as they too burst into flames and died.  
  
She turned back to Harry to realised he had his wand pointed at her.  
  
"You may have killed Voldemort but you worked beside him and therefore is evil."  
  
"Foolish boy."  
  
A hand gripped on Harry's shoulder. He turned around to find Sakura looking at him. The look on her face told him not to go on and just sit down.  
  
"You've been working for the evil side too! I know it!" yelled Harry.  
  
Sakura chuckled.  
  
"Oh how wrong you are. In time you shall be revealed to the truth. Just sit down with your friends."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine then.  
  
Key which holds the power of the star, revealed thy true form before me, I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!"  
  
A pink staff appeared in front of her as she grabbed it and pulled out a card.  
  
"Move!"  
  
Little pink wings appeared on his back. He floated a couple of centimetres off the ground and disappeared. He reappeared at the Gryffindor table sitting with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Sakura.  
  
"You must be wondering who I am, well at least I'm pretty sure the Hall does. I am the Evil Card, the judge of your final judgement of the Secret Cards. No one is to interfere when this is in process, not even your guardians. I am fair unlike Voldemort. There will be a force field put up around us so no one can help you. I shall reveal my true form now," said the woman whom was the Evil Card.  
  
A pair of bat-like wings eloped her as she floated above the ground.  
  
'This reminds me of Yue and Kero's transformation into their true form.' [Sakura]  
  
The separated to reveal a woman with long black hair and had black eyes. She wore a long bark blue dress like before but with black sunrays on the collar, had a slit up the side of her dress and was long sleeved. She had a black chocker on with a silver triangle attached to it. She also had large black bat wings.  
  
She walked up to Sakura and tilted her cheek to face her.  
  
"Lets see if you can beat me."  
  
She pulled out a sword, which very much resembled to the Sword Card.  
  
"You must stab me with the Sword Card in order to capture me but if I stab you, you will die and the cards will be released once again. This is the Sword of Secrets and has poison in it. A mere stab can kill you."  
  
"Sword!"  
  
Her staff changed into a sword.  
  
"We shall begin."  
  
Evil charged at Sakura and Sakura dodged it narrowly. She jumped and did a forward flip and landed behind the Evil card. She slashed her sword but Evil's sword clanged with hers.  
  
"You're different from the others. Your more determined," said Evil.  
  
"That's good to hear," said Sakura.  
  
"But you'll never defeat me!"  
  
Evil's sword slashed her but only ripped her dress.  
  
"Isn't there something we can do?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No, she must do this by herself. Not even I can get that force field down," said Eriol.  
  
"The hell with that! You're the bloody reincarnation of Clow dammit! You're stronger than the cards!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"No, Clow is stronger than the cards, not the reincarnation. HE made then cards, not me."  
  
"But there must be something we can do!" said Meilin.  
  
"No, there is nothing."  
  
"Not even guardians?" asked Kero who joined them.  
  
"Not even guardians. We're going to have to wait this one out and give Sakura faith."  
  
"What the hell are they talking about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know but I don't think that Sakura and co are evil anymore," said Harry.  
  
"Of coarse we're not evil," cut in Eriol.  
  
"Then care to explain?" said Ron.  
  
"In time, in time."  
  
"I'm getting sick of these sayings."  
  
Eriol chuckled.  
  
~Staff Table~  
  
"Care to explain?" demanded Umbridge.  
  
"No," said Kaho.  
  
"I command you to tell us what is going on or you'll go to Azkaban!"  
  
"I doubt it. We are more superior then you," said Yelan.  
  
'This woman is getting on my nerves. She doesn't know when to stop does she?' [Yelan]  
  
"Yeah right!" said Umbridge with the words dripping with sarcasm. "I am the High Inquisitor and that will be a higher rank than you'll ever be."  
  
"Uh huh. Higher than Sorcerer?" asked Nakuru.  
  
The Staff table gasped.  
  
"Nakuru!" hissed Kaho.  
  
"They are going to find out sooner or later! There is no point of hiding it anymore. Sakura has already taken out her staff!" said Nakuru.  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"Like always."  
  
"Yue wants to know if Sakura-"  
  
'Mistress!' [Yue]  
  
"Mistress, will be alright," said Yukito.  
  
"We can't tell for sure," said Kaho.  
  
"Hai."  
  
~Back to Sakura~  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" yelled Sakura as she dodged the swipes furiously.  
  
"Why? Why?! Because I was tortured the worst! Not the other cards, just me! If you saw my card form you would see rips all over it! My masters used me for a god damn bookmark!!!" screamed Evil in rage.  
  
"But you have to give everyone a chance!"  
  
"I've given enough chances to last a life time!"  
  
"But I'm different from the others! Even ask the other cards!"  
  
"They serve their mistress! Of coarse they won't disobey you!"  
  
Evil lifted her hand and shot black balls of fire at her.  
  
"Fly!"  
  
Wings appeared on her back as the Hall looked at her in awe.  
  
Sakura flew away just in time.  
  
"Hey! You cheated!"  
  
"I'm not THAT fair."  
  
Black crystals shot out from another black sphere as Sakura narrowly dodged it.  
  
"She cannot do this alone," whispered Yukito in Japanese.  
  
Nakuru turned to him and realised that his eyes had gone silver. Yue had come out for a little while.  
  
"Yue! Don't come out! It's not time yet!" hissed Nakuru. [Japanese]  
  
"Fine."  
  
Clang!  
  
Sakura and Evil's swords clanged once more.  
  
"You'll never win," said Evil as she disappeared.  
  
"Hoe," whispered Sakura as she frantically searched for the unsealed card.  
  
A pang of pain hit Sakura in the back and realised that the Sword of Secrets had got her.  
  
She inched her head around to see the Evil Card standing there, smirking with her sword in her hands and stabbing Sakura. Evil pulled out the Sword as it vanished.  
  
Sakura felt weak as she began to fall down but was not able to. There was a grip on her wrist. She looked at the source to find the Evil Card.  
  
A black sphere appeared in her hand once more. The Sakura Cards shot out from Sakura's pockets and into the sphere. The Sakura Staff turning into her key and flew into the sphere as well.  
  
"Good-bye former Mistress of the Clow Cards," whispered Evil as she let got of Sakura, letting her fall on the ground.  
  
All of the CCS gang froze, unable to believe what they were seeing. Sakura's voice rang throughout everyone's head, their own personal good- byes, but Syaoran's was the saddest.  
  
'Aishiteru Syaoran-kun, and I will always love you. I'm sorry, good-bye' [Sakura]  
  
Silent tears trickled down his cheek.  
  
I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger! The next couple of chapters are going to have them at the end. I'm so sorry!!! Just to let everyone know, please read the messages that sometime appear above the title. It explains why Fred and George are still in school. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	24. The Real Fight

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days!!!!!  
  
Voldemort can die that easily because a Clow Card killed him and Clow Cards are more powerful then him!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter twenty-four: The Real Fight  
  
Sakura was dead, lifeless...gone.  
  
The Evil Card smirked and turned to leave the hall.  
  
"You are not going anywhere," said Syaoran.  
  
Evil turned around to find nine figures there. Syaoran was in front of everyone. Behind him was Kaho. To the right of her were Tomoyo, Eriol and Nakuru with Spinel on her shoulder. To the right of her were Meilin, Yukito and Kero on his shoulder.  
  
"And who you all be?" asked Evil.  
  
The CCS gang just stood there, silent.  
  
Eriol decided to act first. He pulled out his Sun Staff key.  
  
"I call upon powers of the day and the night, sun and darkness, unleash your might, RELEASE!" chanted Eriol.  
  
His Sun Staff appeared in front of him a he took it.  
  
"Nakuru, Spinel," said Eriol.  
  
"Yes master," they both said as they both transformed.  
  
"Yue, Kero. I'm pretty sure you can too."  
  
They nodded and transformed as well.  
  
Once the transformation of all the guardians was done Umbridge was furious and the Gryffindor students who had seen Cerberus and Spinel Sun was gaping.  
  
"YOU! ONCE THIS IS OVER, YOU WILL ALL BE LOCKED IN AZKABAN!!!!" screeched Umbridge.  
  
"Master I think we should do something to this pathetic excuse for a witch, don't you say so too, Yue?" said Ruby Moon.  
  
Yue nodded as Eriol sighed.  
  
"No, we need to deal with this first," said Eriol.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"You will pay for killing her," whispered Syaoran.  
  
"Can't even say her name. Really pathetic, who are you anyways," said Evil.  
  
"That's none of your business. ELEMENT LIGHTNING!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
Bolts of lighting came out from his ofudas as aimed for Evil but never did hit her in the end. A shield was in front of her meters away and most likely has another one protecting herself.  
  
"So, little boy has magic too," sneered Evil.  
  
Balls of black fire was aimed at him but was dodged easily by him. The balls coarse were going to the Gryffindor table now.  
  
The students were just sitting there in fear. Cerberus quickly dived in front of them shielded them with his wings.  
  
"We cannot fight in here!" yelled Cerberus.  
  
"He is right. We have to put up shields," said Yue.  
  
"That's what we're here for you know," said Meilin.  
  
"Go on ahead! We'll help you later!" yelled Kaho over the noise that Evil was creating.  
  
They nodded and got out their weapons. Ruby got out her Ruby Whip and slashed it at the shield but it did no damage. Yue's Ice Crystals appeared as he shot them at the shield. Eriol waved around his stall and balls of flame hit the shield.  
  
"Damn," whispered Eriol.  
  
Kaho, Tomoyo and Meilin took out their Yurie keys and concentrated.  
  
"We call upon the powers of Clow, reveal thy true form before us now, Yurie Staffs, RELEASE!" they chanted as the Yurie staffs appeared in front of them. They grabbed the staff.  
  
Kaho raised her staff and chanted once more.  
  
"From orders of the Crystal Guardian, Ice and Water, protect innocent ones from harm."  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin joined her.  
  
"Orders of the Protectors, Fire, Earth, Wind and Thunder, protect innocent ones from harm."  
  
Blinding light appeared then disappeared to reveal shields of colours red, green, white, yellow and blue appeared in at tables.  
  
"ICE! WATER!" yelled Kaho.  
  
Ice shards shot out of her staff with water encircling them.  
  
"FIRE! EARTH!" yelled Meilin.  
  
A line of fire came out of her staff with the ground shaking and cracking under it.  
  
"WIND! THUNDER!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
Bolts of lightning shot out from her staff too with harsh winds circling it.  
  
The six elements joined together and hit the shield on full blast. The shield flickered away for a second but appeared again much stronger.  
  
"You can't defeat me easily," said Evil.  
  
Evil waved her hand and three figures appeared in front of Meilin, Tomoyo and Kaho.  
  
They gasped.  
  
It was them but the clones' clothes and eyes were darker.  
  
Clone Meilin and clone Tomoyo threw them to the sides of the hall and jumped after them.  
  
"We cannot let the Yurie Staff holders to stay together and unsure full power now, can we?" said Evil.  
  
Clone Kaho turned to Kaho and waved her hand about. The Yurie staff shot out from Kaho's hands and floated in the air. Ice was building up from the bottom of the staff and making it's way up.  
  
'It's going to freeze my staff?!' [Kaho]  
  
Just then, her wrists were bonded together by ice and the ground beneath her disappeared only to be replaced by ice-cold water. Kaho fell in. Clone Kaho tapped her foot on the side of the water and instantly, a thick layer of ice coated itself above the water. Kaho was trapped.  
  
~Meilin~  
  
Clone Meilin and Meilin was now glaring at each other, lethally.  
  
Clone Meilin too, waved her hand and the Yurie staff shot out of Meilin's hands, but only to be trapped in a cage made by fire.  
  
The ground rumbled under Meilin and a huge mountain shot up her. There she was, standing on a mountain with no help and now there was roped of fire coming from the ground below.  
  
Slap!  
  
The firey ropes were wrapped around her arms and ankles and were burning her skin.  
  
She winched in pain.  
  
'There's no one to help me. This is the end.' [Meilin]  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
Tomoyo was dodging lightning bolts that Clone Tomoyo shot her way. The clone had took her staff and made it in her possession a long time ago.  
  
A wind picked up and blew Tomoyo into the direction a huge lightning bolt. It caught her and it wrapped around her arms and waist and bounded her together.  
  
Zzzt  
  
The lightning was sizzling through Tomoyo's skin and it was very painful.  
  
'I can't fail! But I we have to help.' [Tomoyo]  
  
At the very same time, they all screamed mental yells of pain where everyone in the hall could hear this time.  
  
~The place where Sakura is~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to see clouds and white. There was no floor, well that only she could see, and no people whatsoever. Then she remembered something.  
  
'Oh yeah, the Evil Card! But then...' [Sakura]  
  
She realised something.  
  
"I'm dead, aren't I?" asked Sakura to no one in particular.  
  
A portal opened and Sakura looked in. She saw her and Syaoran, walking down the aisle in their wedding with Tomoyo and Eriol standing behind them. She then saw her mother at the front of the aisle with her father. It was her dream. Oh how good it would be to join them.  
  
She was just about to step through the portal when she was grabbed away from her fantasy and was covered her a blindfold.  
  
"Ahh!!!! What are you doing?!" yelled Sakura kicking wildly.  
  
"You're right, she does have a strong spirit like my godson," said male voice.  
  
"What did you expect? She is the Mistress of the Clow Cards," said an angelic female voice.  
  
'Who are these people and why are they doing here?' [Sakura]  
  
Sakura tore her blindfold to see four people standing there. Two were males and two were females. The two males both had messy hair while one of the females had long hair with emerald eyes. The last person had nice, shiny, long purple hair with emerald eyes. The woman suspiciously looked liked-  
  
"Mother?" asked Sakura, shocked.  
  
"Yes Sakura-chan. This is what people like to call heaven. This is Lily and James Potter," said Nadesico pointing to the other woman and one of the males with messy hair. "And this is Sirius Black." She pointed to the last man.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
"Did you say Potter? As in Harry's parents?"  
  
"Yes, that's us!" said James.  
  
"And as you know, I am Sirius Black. Harry's godfather," said Sirius.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. Um, but why did you pull me from that portal?"  
  
"If we didn't, you would have gone into Hell," said James.  
  
"It lures the dead by their fantasies. Once they enter, they get tortured," said Lily  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then a scream was heard. Sakura looked down and realised that it was like a mirror overlooking the living. She saw Kaho, Tomoyo and Meilin getting attacked by the clones.  
  
"Can't we do something?" said Sakura.  
  
"Like what? We can't do anything. We are stuck up here, they are down there," said Sirius.  
  
"Hm, I know!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
'Firey, Earthy! Please help your element holders. Same goes to you too, Windy, Thunder, Freeze and Watery!' [Sakura]  
  
The Sakura symbol appeared under her as magical wind blew around her then into the mirror.  
  
"What did you do?" asked James.  
  
"They needed help. Only their elements can help them. I understand now. They need the elements they can control to help them regain their full strength. I hope I helped though."  
  
~Back at Hogwarts~  
  
Six cards flew out of Evil's dress and went to their element holders. Evil was too busy fighting to realize anything until it was too late. Thunder and Windy transformed into their true forms and went to Tomoyo.  
  
Firey and Earthy turned into their true formes and went to Meilin.  
  
Freeze and Watery transformed into their true forms and dived through the ice and into the water.  
  
Thunder and Windy stood in front of Tomoyo as she weakly looked up at them.  
  
"We were ordered by Mistress to help you and help is what we shall give," said Windy.  
  
Windy and Thunder fired their attacks at Tomoyo but pain never came to her, only warmth. She pulled all her strength and the bindings shattered away. Both Windy and Thunder turned back into their card forms and flew towards the ceiling and vanished.  
  
"Yurie staff!" yelled Tomoyo as it came whizzing out of Clone Tomoyo's hands and to her. The Clow symbol appeared under her as magical wind eloped her.  
  
The wind blew away to reveal Tomoyo wearing a totally different dress. She was wearing a nice shade of purple dress with a V-neck collar and a chocker, which had her gem on it. She had a bracelet with her gems on it and a sliver ring with an amethyst stone on it.  
  
She had her staff back in her hand. She waved her staff as bolts of lightning shot out of it.  
  
Just before it hit them clone, it turned unto a Thunderbird. Lightning bolts shot out of its mouth at the clone. It hit the clone and the clone burst into flames.  
  
~Meilin~  
  
Firey shot balls of fire at Meilin while Earthy cracked the mountain in half.  
  
Expecting to feel pain, Meilin winced but then looked up when none came.  
  
She looked up to see Firey and Earthy smiling in front of her.  
  
"Nani?" said Meilin as the firey ropes shattered away.  
  
Firey and Earthy flew up to her and flew around her in circles. A magical wand formed and blew around her. The Clow symbol appeared and Meilin was eloped in the magical wind. Once the wind blew away, she was now wearing a dress, a ruby red one with the same chocker, bracelet and ring as Tomoyo only with her red gem on it instead.  
  
Firey waved her hand and immediately, the firey cage that her staff was in disappeared. Fiery and Earthy went back to their card forms and flew towards the ceiling and vanished just like Windy and Thunder.  
  
The staff shot towards her at full speed. Meilin caught it with no troubles and skidded down the mountain.  
  
Meilin lifted her staff and it glowed red and then stopped to reveal something totally different. It turned into a sword.  
  
"FIREY!"  
  
Meilin thrust the sword into the air and balls of fire came out of it and aimed for the clone. When going to the clone, it turned into a Firebird and breathed out fire at the clone. The clone burst into flames.  
  
~Kaho~  
  
Kaho was feeling faint. She has been underwater for quite some time now and was still holding her breath. SHE didn't even know how she could've survived that long.  
  
A bright light caught her eye as she looked up. Two figures were approaching towards her. When they were close enough, she realised it was Watery and Freeze.  
  
'What are they doing here?' [Kaho]  
  
The cards floated in front of her.  
  
Snap!  
  
'What the-' [Kaho]  
  
The ice bindings were gone and she could move again!  
  
She looked at the cards questioningly.  
  
They swam around her with great speed it was hard for her to keep them in eyes sight. The Clow symbol appeared under her and waves of water whipped around her. The water faded away to reveal Kaho in a different dress.  
  
It was exactly like Tomoyo and Meilin's except hers was light blue and had her crystal on her chocker, bracelet and ring. She looked at Watery and Freeze and they were holding a bow and arrow that was silvery blue. She took it and looked and them but they were already in their card forms and they flew to the direction of the other four cards.  
  
Kaho looked at the bow and arrow and realised it was here ticket to getting out the pool she was freezing in.  
  
She aimed the arrow at the ice on top of the water and fired.  
  
Crack!  
  
The ice shattered into a million pieces and melted into water.  
  
"What the-" murmured Clone Kaho but was cut off by the ice on the staff shattering away.  
  
Kaho swam at full speed and dived out of the water, grasping her staff and air at the same time.  
  
'God that was horrible!' [Kaho]  
  
She landed on her feet and panted.  
  
"You can't kill the original that easily!" yelled Kaho.  
  
She lifted her staff and waved it about. It became silvery blue and transformed into a bow like the cards had given her only flaming blue flames.  
  
She aimed it at Clone Kaho and an arrow appeared in her hand. She fired the arrow and the arrow turned into an Icebird. It fired ice shards and the clone burst into blue flames.  
  
Kaho sighed and turned to look at what was left of the fight. Tomoyo and Meilin were standing there looking at the Evil Card either in horror or hatred.  
  
Kaho walked up to them.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Kaho.  
  
Tomoyo was close to tears so she couldn't tell. Meilin simply just pointed at the six black spheres that were behind the Evil Card. In each black sphere were their friends. Eriol, Syaoran, Ruby Moon, Yue, Spinel Sun and Cerberus.  
  
Each of them trying to break free. Eriol's Sun Staff was floating in front of Eriol while Syaoran's sword was dangling in front of him with his ofudas.  
  
They failed in breaking the shield.  
  
"Looks like it's up to us," said Kaho lifting her staff as it turned into a bow.  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo nodded. Meilin turned her staff into a sword while Tomoyo got ready to fire her bird.  
  
"One, two, three!"  
  
Kaho fired the arrow, Meilin thrust the sword it the air and Tomoyo fired her Thunderbird.  
  
Each bird was in true form now and was now blending into each other. The bird that was now flying was called the element bird.  
  
The bird squawked and fired bolts of lightning with wind, fire and water encircling it.  
  
It hit the shield and vanished along with the shield.  
  
"Damn," whispered Evil. "Time to end this."  
  
She sent balls of black fire at amazing speed towards them, hit them directly in the chest and threw them several meters away. They smashed their backs against and Teachers' table shield and fainted.  
  
Evil put up the shield again with a bit of difficulty and locked the Yurie staff holders in black spheres.  
  
Since they were locked in black spheres, they couldn't sustain the shield anymore and thus, the shield faded away.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
"Oh no! They couldn't stop it! I have to help somehow!" said Sakura.  
  
"How?" asked Lily.  
  
"I need my staff! I'll have to summon it somehow."  
  
"Maybe if we joined our strength together Sakura-chan could summon her staff and cards," said Nadeshiko.  
  
They all agreed and joined hands together with Sakura in the middle.  
  
"Sakura staff, RELEASE AND COME TO ME!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
The Sakura symbol appeared and magical wind blew around them.  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
Evil smirked but was wiped off when all the cards zoomed out of her dress, towards the ceiling and vanished.  
  
"What the hell!!!" yelled Evil.  
  
Next the Sakura key floated out and turned into the staff, flipped towards the ceiling and vanished too.  
  
"Oh no you don't," hissed Evil and she aimed black balls of fire and black daggers at the ceiling which the cards disappeared to, but only crashed at a barrier.  
  
She turned to look at the teachers' table to find Yelan standing there.  
  
"Who are you?" growled Evil.  
  
Yelan too stayed quiet and took out her fan.  
  
She aimed it vertically, jammed it in the shield and slowly made it horizontal.  
  
Clang!  
  
The shield was down again.  
  
Yelan quickly sliced her fan in the air and it broke the through the shield that was directly around the Clow Card.  
  
She sliced the air again but the fan emitted a line of white light and sliced Evil draining most of her energy.  
  
"You're...not...going...to...WIN!!!" yelled Evil as she threw a non- poisonous dragger at her.  
  
It hit Yelan directly in the arm. Evil waved her hand and Yelan was thrown backward to the teachers' table.  
  
"MOTHER!!!!!" yelled her daughters as they jumped over the table to get their mother to safety.  
  
Fuutie took out a napkin and put it on the wound while the other sisters got out some Magic Heal Dust and put it on Yelan's wound. The wound would be healed in no time.  
  
They carried her back to the staff table where everyone grew worried.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
Sakura caught the Cards and Staff.  
  
"Okay, there's only one left," said Sakura.  
  
"And what's that Sakura?" asked Nadeshiko.  
  
"You'll see but before that, one question. If you could become alive again, would you?"  
  
"Of coarse!" said Sirius.  
  
"Without a doubt," said James.  
  
"Yes, I would love to hug Harry again," whispered Lily.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back," said Sakura as she pulled out a Card.  
  
"Life Card! Bring me back to life! Life Card!!!!" yelled Sakura as she disappeared.  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
Sakura's lifeless body glowed then her Sakura symbol appeared and Sakura eloped in magical wind.  
  
When the wind blew away, it revealed Sakura standing there in a white dress [The dress in Sleeping Beauty] holding her Cards and Staff.  
  
"How did you come back?! I killed you!!!" roared Evil in fury.  
  
She was just about to fire daggers and balls of fire but Sakura held her Staff in the air and chanted.  
  
"Key of the stars, with powers burning bright, reveal the Staff, and shine you light, RELEASE!!!"  
  
Sixty Cherry Blossoms appeared out of nowhere, floated towards Sakura and went into her staff.  
  
They sixty Cherry Blossoms were engraved in the staff handle in white.  
  
Sakura took out three cards.  
  
"Light! Hope! Libra!!! Shine your light!!"  
  
The cards turned into their true forms and flew to Evil and went into her.  
  
It was silent for a couple of minutes until three cards zoomed out of Evil's body and into Sakura's pocket.  
  
"I understand now. You are my rightful master," whispered Evil as she walked up to her.  
  
"Mistress," said Evil and bowed.  
  
The Hall was gaping.  
  
"Hai. I am not like the others, you know," said Sakura.  
  
"I know. My fellow cards told me shined light in my body and told me the truth. Please, capture me now."  
  
Sakura nodded and raised her staff.  
  
The Sakura symbol appeared.  
  
"Return to the original form! Clow Card!  
  
Clow Card! Get rid of the previous style, re-birth, I order you as the new master under the name of Sakura!!!"  
  
Evil Card bowed again then turned into Card form.  
  
The black spheres were released and her friends were set free!  
  
Clang!  
  
Black swirl zoomed out of the card and encircled the Sakura book.  
  
All her Cards shot out of her pocket and danced around the book.  
  
Sakura walked over to it to retrieve her book and cards but the cards blocked her.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
How was it? I didn't know if Syaoran's sisters have powers so I made them up. Please review and tell me what you think!!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	25. Unexpected Tasks

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter twenty-five: Unexpected Tasks  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
She reached in her pocket to see if there were any more cards and she felt four.  
  
She took them out only to realize that they were the Secret Cards: Heal, Life, Death and Evil.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
The cards flew out of her hands and transformed into their true forms.  
  
"Mistress, the reason why the other cards are doing that is because you need to make three more cards to balance out the magic and power you hold," said Heal soothingly.  
  
"The Cards are simply just guiding you to the right direction," said Death.  
  
"How am I going to make three cards?" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"You must have faith," said Life.  
  
"And hope," said Evil.  
  
"We are not with the other cards because we are not exactly like the other cards."  
  
"They depend on their master to draw energy from but we can support ourselves and make our own energy supply."  
  
"If you don't make the three cards, they will grow distant and you will loose your connection with them while they will be set free again."  
  
"You must make three cards somehow. The cards will choose the suitable ones."  
  
"How am I going to get to the book?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Tap your staff on it," said Eriol from behind.  
  
"Ne Eriol-kun, you knew?!"  
  
"Hai! I am after all Eriol Hiiragizawa!!! Ha ha ha!!!"  
  
"No you're a bloody freak," muttered Syaoran.  
  
"I heard that Syao-kun and that's not a very nice thing to say."  
  
"Do I care?"  
  
"This is no time for fights! We must support mistress, not argue over pity things!" said Yue.  
  
"Yue, you are so boring! We need to lighten up the atmosphere!" said Ruby slinging an arm over Yue's shoulder.  
  
"At least I do what mistress orders immediately."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You two are in a fight so why can't we fight?" said Syaoran.  
  
Thus, the group started bickering.  
  
"That was unusual," said Life.  
  
"Yeah. I never thought that Ruby of Yue would have a civilized conversation without hurting each other," said Death.  
  
"Oh well. You better make the cards soon, Mistress," said Heal.  
  
"Do it now," said Evil.  
  
Sakura nodded and stepped forward.  
  
The Cards stopped her again.  
  
"Ano, can I please go through and make the new cards?" asked Sakura.  
  
The cards stood still for a couple of seconds then let her past.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Sakura was now standing in front of the Sakura Book.  
  
Sakura raised her staff and tapped it on the Sakura Book.  
  
"Clow Cards!!!"  
  
The black sphere around the book disappeared and three cards zoomed out and flew into Sakura's hand.  
  
The others finally stopped bickering and went to see what happened.  
  
She read them and the new cards were: Skill, Gift and Kindness.  
  
The Secret cards walked up to her.  
  
"They are what the cards think of you," said Heal.  
  
"You have skill, lots of it," said Evil.  
  
"And kindness too," said Death.  
  
"Also you have a gift like no other Card Bearer has," said Life.  
  
Sakura had to blink back the tears and looked at her new cards.  
  
"What the-"  
  
They weren't Sakura Cards but Clow Cards and they were feeling cold and distant.  
  
'I've got to transform them.' [Sakura]  
  
Sakura threw them up in the air and chanted.  
  
"I call upon the power of my staff, ancient forces near and far, Clow Cards, transfer all your might, and draw your power from my light!  
  
Skill! [She tapped Skill]  
  
Kindness! [She tapped Kindness]  
  
Gift! [She tapped Gift]"  
  
The cards flew into Sakura's hand once more as she sighed in relief. They were Sakura Cards now.  
  
All the cards flew up to her, formed a pile and into her hand.  
  
"Well done Mistress," said the Secret Cards as they too turned back into cards form and joined the pile.  
  
Sakura turned to look at the others.  
  
She looked at the Staff table to see Touya staring at her, surprised that she could come back life.  
  
"Surprised, onii-chan? Didn't think you would get rid of me that easily, did you?"  
  
"I thought you were done for at first, Kaijuu," said Touya smugly.  
  
"Sakura not Kaijuu!!!"  
  
Sakura kicked him.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Well done making the new Cards Sakura-chan," said Eriol.  
  
"Yep!" said sakura.  
  
"I believe someone wants to see you."  
  
"Ne, who?"  
  
"Fujitaka, please come here for a moment."  
  
"Uh, hai," said Fujitaka.  
  
He stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"I think Clow Reed wants to see her. We need to perform a little ritual," whispered Eriol to Fujitaka so no one could hear.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Eriol and Fujitaka walked up to Sakura who was standing in front of the staff table.  
  
They smiled as bright light eloped them all and the Clow symbol appeared under them.  
  
Eriol and Fujitaka closed their eyes as they floated above ground a bit.  
  
White spheres appeared around them and blended with each other.  
  
The spheres disappeared only to reveal...Clow Reed.  
  
"Hello dear daughter," said Clow.  
  
"Hello father," said Sakura.  
  
"I see that you have captured the Evil cards and restored balance to the Clow Cards by making three more, well actually Sakura Cards now."  
  
Clow laughed.  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
"Yes, I believe you have one more task to fulfill."  
  
"Another task! How many more tasks does she need to do?!" said Meilin.  
  
"This is her last one."  
  
Clow turned to Sakura.  
  
"You know what to do. I wish you luck on the future and wedding," said Clow with a wink.  
  
"Eh! How did you know about that?"  
  
"I know everything Sakura."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Hiiragizawa," growled Syaoran.  
  
"Why cute little descendant! How can you be so mean to my reincarnation?" mocked Clow.  
  
"This is just getting freaky now."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"I better go now. Good luck!"  
  
A white sphere appeared around him and split in two.  
  
The spheres disappeared.  
  
"So are you going to do your last and final task now?" asked Eriol.  
  
"How did you know about that?" said Sakura.  
  
"I am after all Clow Reed...kinda."  
  
"Stupid Hiiragizawa."  
  
"You better do your last task now Mistress," said Yue.  
  
"Yeah! I'm dying to know what you were talking about!" said Cerberus.  
  
"Okay Kero-chan!" said Sakura.  
  
Sakura took out two cards and threw it in the air.  
  
"Life! Please bring back the ones I met! Heal! Please heal Yelan's wound! Life! Heal!"  
  
Heal and Life appeared and waved their hands.  
  
Yelan's wound healed in no time.  
  
The Sakura symbol appeared in front of Life and four figures appeared there.  
  
"Nadeshiko?" said Fujitaka and Sonomi at the same time.  
  
"Mother, father, Sirius?" said Harry.  
  
They all nodded and smiled and walked over to their loved ones.  
  
They all started talking with everyone.  
  
Sakura on the other hand felt faint.  
  
"Syaoran-kun," whispered Sakura as her vision blurred then went pitch black.  
  
"Sakura?" said Syaoran then noticing that she was about to fall down.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Everyone turned to see what was happening only to find Sakura unconscious and in Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Gaki!" yelled Touya.  
  
"Touya! You should leave them alone. Sakura has gone through a lot," said Fujitaka.  
  
"Will she be alright, Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes. She just used too much magic and she hasn't eaten since lunch and that was a very long time ago!" said Eriol.  
  
"We should let her sleep, in the Hospital Wing. I'll carry her there," said Syaoran.  
  
The others agreed as Syaoran carried Sakura to the Hospital Wing.  
  
How was it? There will be one more chapter after this then the Epilogue, just to let everyone know. Please tell me what you think and review!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	26. Good Bye For Now

Disclaimer: I Don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Chapter twenty-six: Good Bye For Now  
  
Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar room the next day. She groaned and sat up to look at her surroundings and saw Syaoran reading a book. He looked up and sighing in relief.  
  
"Sakura, are you all right?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Hai," said Sakura.  
  
"There's no need to explain anything now by the way. Kaho had to explain everything."  
  
"Okay. Ano, how long have I slept for?" asked Sakura.  
  
"About five days."  
  
"HOE!!!! THAT LONG?!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey heard this and popped her head out of her office.  
  
"Oh good child! You're awake! The school has been worrying about you for a while you know," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, now you need to rest! You have been worn out from your battle!"  
  
"No it's fine. I've been asleep for five days now! I think that's enough rest. Can I take a walk?"  
  
"Okay but you must come back here within three hours!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Does anyone by any chance know what day and time it is?"  
  
"Its Sunday, 10am. All the families have left except the Potters and ours. They're leaving tomorrow. Then next week is the last week of term. It's the Hogsmeade weekend so not much people are in the school today," said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura nodded and walked out of the Hospital wing with Syaoran.  
  
They walked together to the Great Hall hoping to meet anyone there. They pushed the doors open. The Hall went quiet. The only ones that were in the hall were Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, couple of teachers and couple of first year students.  
  
The first years started whispering.  
  
"SAAAAKUUUUURAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a BIG bear hug.  
  
"Tomoyo! Air! Hard...to...breathe!"  
  
Tomoyo released her.  
  
"Gomen. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let so many people keep you company so we agreed that Syaoran-kun should take care of you! After all, the wedding will be coming soon!" said Tomoyo whispering the last part.  
  
"Did my cute little descendant do anything bad to you when you were asleep?" teased Eriol.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed big time.  
  
"WHAT!!!! GAKI DID SOMETHING TO KAIJUU?!!?!?" yelled Touya.  
  
"Sakura no Kaijuu!!!!! And Syaoran is not a brat!!!!!!" yelled Sakura and stomping on Touya's foot in the process.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
The Hall's doors opened once more to reveal the Potters', Kinomotos', Nakuru, Yukito and Kaho.  
  
"Sakura! You woke up!" said Nadeshiko.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Ne Sakura-chan!!!! How are you feeling? Drowsy? Sick? Feel like putting on a performance in front of first years?" asked Nakuru with a wink.  
  
"Nakuru! She has just woken up! Don't push her for god sake!" said Touya.  
  
"TOUYA!!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR A WHILE!!!"  
  
Nakuru clung onto Touya like her dear life was on the line.  
  
"No it's okay. I won't mind using some magic, but only if you all do!!!"  
  
They all agreed and pulled out their staffs and swords.  
  
"Flower!" yelled Sakura.  
  
Flower appeared and made flowers fall.  
  
"Thunder!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"Fire!" yelled Eriol waving his staff.  
  
Thunder and Fire blended with each other and made mini fireworks.  
  
The first gasped and was relieved that the Dark Lord was gone and that they could actually see such beautiful things from the girl who could kill him...well kinda.  
  
They all clapped.  
  
"Well I'm glad that your strength is restored," said an elderly voice from behind.  
  
Sakura turned around to see Professor Dumbledor, McGonagall and Snape.  
  
"Good morning Professors!"  
  
"Sakura-chan! I have a surprise for you!!!" said Tomoyo and dragged her off with Meilin, Nakuru, Kaho, Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"What was that about?" said Syaoran.  
  
"You'll have to wait for a couple of years to find out, little descendant!" said Eriol.  
  
"Stop calling me that!!!!!" and tried to choke him but failed.  
  
~Girls room~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! What is it? Tell me!" said Sakura as Tomoyo put a blindfold on her.  
  
"Sorry Sakura. We can't...yet," said Nakuru.  
  
Sakura heard some shuffling around then it subsided.  
  
"Okay Sakura, you can take off the blindfold," said Meilin.  
  
Sakura took it off and gasped.  
  
In front of her was a beautiful light pink wedding dress, which had long sleeves and had diamonds from the waist and on downwards and had pearls on the waistline with glass snowflakes hanging off the pearls by thin silver strings.  
  
There was couple more dresses next to the pink one.  
  
The first dress was the exact same one but was only light purple instead of pink and the chocker had a moon.  
  
Sakura looked up at Tomoyo. Tomoyo grinned a toothy grin and held a chocker with a star on it.  
  
"Your necklace," said Kaho.  
  
"DOUBLE WEDDING!!!!!" cheered Tomoyo.  
  
"That's a great idea Tomoyo!!!!" squealed Sakura.  
  
"Yes but we have to choose bridesmaids and Maid of Honor."  
  
"Yeah. Um...should we have one of two Maid of Honors?"  
  
"Two! Who wants to be one?"  
  
Nakuru and Kaho put their hands up straight.  
  
"Right. Nakuru and Kaho will be the Maids of Honor then and Hermione and Ginny will be Bridesmaids," said Sakura.  
  
"Yay!!!" said Nakuru.  
  
"Great! I've always wanted to be a Bridesmaid," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. I've always thought I would stress to much to be a Maid of Honor," said Hermione.  
  
"When should we get married?" asked Sakura.  
  
"When we are old enough first. And then we should wait two years after that. Getting married now is oh so soon," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, who should be groomsmen?" asked Kaho.  
  
"How about Harry and Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"That's a great idea! But first you have to try on your dresses. They should be able to fit you. I cast a spell on it so the chosen ones can fit it," said Tomoyo.  
  
Nakuru, Meilin, Hermione and Ginny nodded and went to the Girls' Bathroom.  
  
They can back a couple of minutes later wearing elegant dresses.  
  
They were light blue with long sleeves and had pearls on the collar. They each got a chocker with either a star or a moon.  
  
"Um Tomoyo. Where is the veils?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh! I haven't finished them yet but they are like normal veils only different color and have some diamonds."  
  
"Tomoyo where are you getting all these things from?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ohohohohoho! It is from the exact same place where I got the material from!"  
  
"And where was that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Sakura Card."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"These," said Sakura taking out her Cards.  
  
They explained what the cards were, Yue and Ruby, Clow, Sakura's capturings, how they met Kaho, how Eriol was the reincarnation of Clow Reed and how he is kinda Sakura's father.  
  
After a long five hours, some demonstrations and playing around, Hermione and Ginny finally understood and decided to go to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
"Hey, what took you so long? Did it really have to take you seven hours to show her something?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Oh you'll see soon enough," said Sakura but her mind said something else.  
  
'DOUBLE WEDDING!!!!!' [Sakura and Tomoyo]  
  
Syaoran froze and Eriol laughed.  
  
"That's right Syao-kun! You're having a double wedding with me!" said Eriol swinging an arm over his shoulder.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' [Syaoran]  
  
"Poor Little Descendant!"  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!" yelled Syaoran and ran out of the Hall.  
  
Fujitaka sighed and went up to Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't stay but we have to go back home and what this I hear about a wedding...partially yours?" said Fujitaka.  
  
"Oh right! Syaoran engaged me on Halloween and so did Eriol to Tomoyo so we're having a double wedding!!!!!" said Sakura.  
  
"Congratulations Sakura-chan!!!" said Fujitaka and Nadeshiko.  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
"We'll discuss it when you come home on the holidays and you can help me calm down Touya!"  
  
Sakura nodded and turned to Touya to see him with a murderous look on his face.  
  
"Must kill Gaki. Gaki must be killed. Gaki is bad. Must protect Kaijuu," whispered Touya over and over again.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"TOU-YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" yelled Nakuru and glumped onto him.  
  
Sakura gave her a smile of gratitude.  
  
"Nakuru!!!! Let go of me!!!!!!" yelled Touya.  
  
"Iie!!!!"  
  
"We better go sit down. It's almost dinner," said Nadeshiko.  
  
They all nodded and walked [For Touya dragged] to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
~Dinner~  
  
At dinner it was all peaceful until...  
  
"TAKOYAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at Kero.  
  
He picked up a toothpick and started eating.  
  
"Hey! I want some too!!!!" yelled Spinel.  
  
She too picked up a toothpick and started eating until they got to the last one.  
  
They glared at each other.  
  
Heart beats.  
  
"IT'S MINE!!!"  
  
"NO IT'S MINE!!!!"  
  
"BACK OFF SUPPI!!!!"  
  
Clash!  
  
Ching!  
  
The toothpicks clashed together.  
  
"Back off Kitty," hissed Kero.  
  
"No! It's mine!" hissed back Spinel.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
They started dueling with the whole hall straining their necks to see who won.  
  
Kero finally got rid of Spinel's toothpick and aimed for Spinel.  
  
Crash!  
  
A hand was between Kero and Spinel.  
  
"Ne, ne! I know how to solve this!!!" said Nakuru triumphantly.  
  
"How?" asked Spinel.  
  
Nakuru picked up the Takoyaki and ate it.  
  
"I eat it!"  
  
Kero and Spinel gaped at her.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Spinel and shot a beam at her.  
  
"WHAAAA!!! MASTER!!! SPINEL'S BEING MEAN!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm teaming up with you only this once, Suppi!" yelled Kero and shot a fire.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU BEING TO UNFAIR?! I SOLVED YOUR PROBLEM!!!!"  
  
"Nakuru-san, you don't solve a problem like that," said Eriol.  
  
"BUT I WANTED THE LAST TAKOYAKI!!!!! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE IT?!!?"  
  
Nakuru was now dancing on the table dodging Spinel's and Kero's attacks.  
  
Nakuru 'accidentally' kicked Syaoran and the guardians also 'accidentally' set fire to his food.  
  
A vein popped out of Syaoran's head.  
  
"Will you all stop it!!!!!" yelled Syaoran as he pulled out his sword and ofudas.  
  
"ELEMENT WATER!"  
  
Water splashed on the guardians.  
  
"Why cute little descendant! I didn't know you wanted to protect my guardians!" mocked Eriol.  
  
"SHUT UP AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!! ELEMENT LIGHTNING!!!!"  
  
Eriol dodged it and took out his staff while Yelan just sweat dropped.  
  
'I don't remember Clow being so...weird.' [Yelan]  
  
Eriol and Syaoran jumped on the table and went into battling stance.  
  
Eriol waved his staff around and it shot fireballs.  
  
"ELEMENT WATER!!!!"  
  
Water put out the fire.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran continued to fight after that with many sweat drops on the rest of the CCS group.  
  
Sakura finally had enough and took out her own staff and swiped it in between the two and yelled "Iie!!!!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!!! Eriol-kun!!!! Stop fighting!!!!!!"  
  
"He started it though!!!" whined Syaoran.  
  
The teachers looked at the situation in amusement.  
  
"I don't care!! You can't kill your ancestor's reincarnation!!!!"  
  
"That's right Syao-kun!" scolded Eriol.  
  
"And you! You shouldn't try to kill your descendant! Apologize to each other!"  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"And to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I had to sit through it."  
  
"Gomen Sakura-chan."  
  
"Forgiven."  
  
"Ne Sakura. We have to go to the station soon. We better get ready to leave," said Fujitaka.  
  
"We'll see you at home next week okay?" said Nadeshiko.  
  
"Hai!" said Sakura.  
  
"Great! See you around Kaijuu!" said Touya.  
  
"Sakura no Kaijuu!!!!!"  
  
Later that day, they bid their families' farewell and went to sleep.  
  
~One Week Later - Last Day Of School~  
  
It was dinner in the Great Hall on the Last day of school, which meant that they would be declaring who won the house cup.  
  
Cling, Cling, Cling!  
  
The Hall went silent as Professor Dumbledor stood up.  
  
"As you all know the Dark Lord is now gone forever. I would like to also announce that Gryffindor has won the House Cup this year but unfortunately, the transfer students and teachers will not be coming back next year but I'm sure they will come and visit."  
  
Groans sounded throughout the hall. Even from Slytherins. Since Voldemort was gone, they have been less tense and a lot nicer to the other houses.  
  
"But..."  
  
The student's ears perked up.  
  
"Professor Kaho Mizuki will be staying to teach DADA for as long as she likes which means that she will be coming back next year!"  
  
The Hall cheered.  
  
"Now without further ado, let the feast begin!"  
  
Food appeared on the golden plates.  
  
Nakuru looked at Kaho.  
  
"Kaho, how come you didn't tell us you were staying?" asked Nakuru.  
  
"Because I knew you would ask me lots and lots of questions," said Kaho.  
  
Nakuru became all teary.  
  
"We're going to miss you. *Sniff* but...MAKE SURE YOU COME VISIT US!!!! YOU CAN STAY WITH MASTER OR AT TOMOYO'S OR AT SAKURA'S!!!!! YOU BETTER VISIT US OR ELSE!!!!!!" yelled Nakuru while shaking Kaho.  
  
"Nakuru-san! You going to kill her if you don't stop shaking her!" said Yukito.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT SHE GETS FOR NOT TELLING US!!!!"  
  
The teachers looked at the Japanese group and smiled.  
  
Sakura and gang went up to Kaho with something big.  
  
"Here Kaho-san!" said Eriol.  
  
"We made it," said Sakura.  
  
"Thank you!" said Kaho.  
  
It was a big card with all their farewell and good luck messages on it with a cartoon of each of them next to their comment.  
  
"How did you make it so fast? You found out about her staying only a couple of minutes ago," said Nakuru.  
  
"My, my Nakuru! Don't you take any credit on my doings?" asked Eriol mockingly.  
  
"You went into my mind?" hissed Kaho.  
  
"Yes! I do have that power dear Kaho."  
  
"Ano, Master, if I were you, I would run...really fast," said Nakuru.  
  
"Great idea Nakuru!" said Eriol and ran out of the Hall.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!!!" yelled Kaho as she took out her staff and her dress changing into her other one.  
  
Kaho tried to run after him but failed miserably.  
  
"How can anyone run in these dresses?!"  
  
"I don't know...but I do have a costume that could most probably fit you!!!!" squealed Tomoyo.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"No time to change! ICE!!!"  
  
Eriol froze. He couldn't move or anything.  
  
Kaho smiled in triumph and walked over to Tomoyo and whispered something to her.  
  
Tomoyo smiled mischievously.  
  
"Come one Eriol dear! Time for you to change and make your attire for the wedding! And don't think I'll let you wear your Clow robes because you won't!" said Tomoyo as Kaho dragged him out with a tape measurer in her pocket.  
  
'HELP MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!' [Eriol]  
  
'You're on your own Hiiragizawa!' [Syaoran]  
  
Slam!  
  
The doors shut.  
  
"Shouldn't we help Master?" asked Spinel.  
  
"Naw, he can take care of himself," said Nakuru.  
  
Nakuru turned to Umbridge and smirked  
  
"Now, I think Yue and I has some unfinished business with little Umbridge."  
  
Umbridge froze.  
  
Nakuru and Yukito transformed into Yue and Ruby Moon.  
  
"And you really thought you could put us all in jail for protecting the school," said Ruby Moon.  
  
"Especially Mistress," said Yue.  
  
"Y-you actually believed me! I w-was only kidding!!" stuttered Umbridge, quivering with fear.  
  
"Sure you were," said Ruby with sarcasm dripping from each word.  
  
The staff looked at her with smirking faces. They oh so wanted her to be punished.  
  
Ruby took out her whip while Yue got ready to fire his ice shards.  
  
Both Yue and Ruby chased her out of the school while the whole school followed outside to see.  
  
"If we find out that you came back to teach Kaho a lesson, you'll be expecting some visits from us!!!!" yelled Ruby as Umbridge ran all the way to the boats, paddled to the Hogsmeade station, ran far away to the boundaries of the Hogwarts shield and apparated out of Hogwarts  
  
~Train Station~  
  
Everyone was now on the platform and was now waiting for the Hogwarts Express.  
  
It came and all students clambered on.  
  
~Inside the CCS and HP Group Compartment~  
  
Meilin came into the compartment during the ride.  
  
"Where were you Meilin?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh no where. Just places. The usual," said Meilin as she blushed and recalled what just happened.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
Meilin was walking to the station alone. She was the last one to go and all the teachers were either in their office or at the station making sure that they were all right.  
  
'I'm still single, without a boyfriend. Come to think of it, that Draco guy was kinda cute.' [Meilin]  
  
She continues to walk to the boats when she saw a figure there as if waiting for her.  
  
The figure turned around to reveal Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Meilin.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you and your friends," said Draco.  
  
"Well, that's nice of you."  
  
"And that...that...that-"  
  
"Just say it!"  
  
Draco shook his head and leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Meilin's eyes widened.  
  
When they broke from the kiss they were silent for a while.  
  
"I love you," said Draco breaking the silence.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Forget I said anything. I'll just go to the station."  
  
"No wait Draco!" said Meilin, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
Draco's eyes widened this time but relaxed after a while.  
  
"I love you too," whispered Meilin.  
  
"Too bad you can't stay next year."  
  
"It's okay. I'll visit with Sakura and the others every month so don't you worry!"  
  
"We better get to the station or we'll miss the train."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Both Meilin and Draco walked to the station holding hands but what they didn't notice was that they walked across the lake on the water. The water was frozen solid to ice.  
  
Looking from a window was Kaho and the other staff looking at the couple.  
  
"Who would have though Malfoy would get with Miss Li," said Trelawney.  
  
"I certainly didn't expect that," said Sprout.  
  
"Well Severus, what do you think of your star student now?" smirked McGonagall.  
  
"It changes nothing! Slytherin will win the Cup next year," hissed Snape and walked out of the room with a swish of a cloak.  
  
While the two were bickering, Kaho had frozen the water.  
  
"It's nice to see that Meilin and Draco are together," said Kaho.  
  
"You knew?" asked Professor Vector.  
  
"Yes, you could say that."  
  
Vector was still thinking what she had said but gave up a couple of minutes then left too.  
  
Now Kaho was the only one standing at the window.  
  
She smiled to herself.  
  
-End-  
  
How was it? I made the pairing at last!!!! Sakura and the others don't know about Meilin and Draco so yeah but they will soon in the Epilogue!! It will be up soon.  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I Don't own CCS or HP  
  
Asian Magic Goes To Hogwarts!  
  
Epilogue  
  
~Three Years Later~  
  
'Hm, I'm worried. I haven't gotten a letter or a visit since last year. I hope they're all right. Maybe I should go, skip classes and check if everything is fine.' [Kaho]  
  
It was a beautiful sunny Monday day at Hogwarts and Professor Kaho Mizuki was walking to breakfast.  
  
"I think I'll ask Albus if I can skip," murmured Kaho to herself.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Kaho was sitting down at the Staff Table, eating quite gloomily when a beautiful sound echoed throughout the Hall.  
  
Kaho looked up to find a pink phoenix. It landed right in front of Kaho with a letter tied on its leg.  
  
"Hi Cherry. Long time no see," said Kaho in Japanese.  
  
Cherry squawked.  
  
Kaho untied the letter and opened it.  
  
Dear Kaho-san,  
  
Gomen. Sorry we haven't really been communicating with you for the past year. We've been really busy and we're coming over there at nine am sharp! Monday morning! We've been so stressed with the wedding and all we haven't exactly had time visiting you and all. Gomen Nasai!!!!  
  
I hope this reaches you in time, if not that too bad. The whole gang is coming so it would feel like we're together again!!! Remember, nine am sharp!!  
  
See you then!  
  
Sincerely from,  
  
Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Eriol, Syaoran, Yukito.  
  
Kaho glanced at her watch and it read 8:59 am.  
  
Click.  
  
9:00 am  
  
Slam!!!!  
  
The door slammed open to reveal seven figures.  
  
"KONNICHIWA!!!"  
  
It was Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Eriol, Syaoran and Yukito.  
  
"Ohayo," said Kaho.  
  
Sakura skipped up to the table, up to Kaho and took out Kero.  
  
He flew out, outraged.  
  
"You forgot about me again didn't you!!! How dare me lock me up in a bag with now sweets!!! I almost...SWEETS!!!!!!" said Kero, starry eyed.  
  
Kero dived over to the sweets and ate them all up.  
  
"Ano, why do you have sweets on the breakfast table anyways?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I really don't know," said Kaho.  
  
"Okay, enough chit chat and more announcing, remember Sakura-chan," said Meilin slyly, smirking.  
  
"Right. Can we speak to you in private for a while? The staff hasn't exactly got them yet so we'll make it a surprise! They'll soon find out in...five minutes," said Sakura.  
  
"Who or what is 'them'?" asked Kaho.  
  
"You'll see. Come on!"  
  
They all dragged her out of the Hall out of the side door and closed it behind them.  
  
~Out side the Hall~  
  
"The wedding is a fortnight away at Tomeda. I'm inviting the whole staff but I don't really expect them to wear tuxedos though. So we'll let them wear robes," said Sakura.  
  
By now Tomoyo was crying.  
  
"I can't believe I can't make them wear my gorgeous creations!!!"  
  
"There, there Tomoyo-chan," soothed Eriol.  
  
"Have you told Harry and the others yet?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yep! All set, all we need is to let the staff know and we'll be on our way!" said Sakura.  
  
They all nodded and walked back into the Hall.  
  
Hoot, Hoot!!!  
  
They all look up at the owl entrance to see owls pouring in. the whole hall was confused.  
  
The owl post had already come and gone.  
  
The owls came and dropped letters at all the teachers and flew off.  
  
The teachers looked at Sakura and gang suspiciously.  
  
"Open them," said Sakura.  
  
They nodded and opened them.  
  
"You really want us to come?" asked Dumbledor.  
  
"Of coarse! You were all our Professors! We would want to, really!" said Sakura.  
  
"Yes that's right and I wanted you to wear my creations but I wasn't allowed to. And, it's a double wedding!!!!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"It'll be held at Japan, Tomeda, so you'll have to travel. Sorry that it's really far," said Yukito.  
  
"It's all right. I wouldn't mind seeing your country," said McGonagall.  
  
"Then it's settled! You can let the students have an extra holiday!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"How come we couldn't have an extra holiday when we attended?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Because they didn't have a wedding to attend to," said Meilin.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"By the way Meilin, who did you invite to the wedding?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Oh just somebody I know."  
  
The teachers smiled knowingly.  
  
~The Day of the wedding at Tomeda~  
  
Everyone was there. Down at Cherry Tree lane was a beautiful wedding but muggles couldn't see it because then they would question the robes that the wizards were wearing.  
  
The Potters' were there with Sirius, the Grangers' and the Weasleys' too.  
  
And someone else was there too.  
  
Meilin was walking over to them linked arms with a boy.  
  
"Hi everyone! I believe you know who he is," said Meilin cheerfully.  
  
"He looks familiar. I know I've seen him but where?" pondered Harry.  
  
"Let me refresh your memory. Hello Potty."  
  
"Oh my god. Malfoy?!"  
  
Thump.  
  
Hermione fainted from shock.  
  
"That's right. Draco Malfoy," said Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here?" hissed Ron.  
  
"Why else would I be here? Think real hard and maybe the pieces with click together."  
  
Silence.  
  
Much, much more silence.  
  
"Ah! I'll tell you! He's me boyfriend idiots!!" said Meilin.  
  
The group ohed.  
  
"What happened to your father? He wouldn't approve," spat Arthur.  
  
"Dead," said Draco.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well I must be going and I better help Sakura. I'll leave you to catch up with each other," said Meilin as she dragged Hermione.  
  
"So, how's life been?" asked Lily starting up a conversation.  
  
"Fine but it has been real quiet at home though," said Draco.  
  
"When did you and Meilin become boyfriend girlfriend?" said Ron.  
  
"End of fifth year."  
  
They talked more and by the end of the conversation, they were friends.  
  
~Time for Syaoran and Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol to be wed~  
  
Everyone was sitting on the side of the laneway with Cherry Blossoms falling off the trees. The grooms were standing at the alter with the best men and groomsmen.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo peeked out of the tent they were in. Sakura was extremely nervous while Tomoyo was extremely happy.  
  
"It's almost time Sakura-chan! Aren't you excited?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah just there are a lot of people out there," said Sakura.  
  
"How can you say that? You've performed in two plays! Both in front of the whole town basically," said Meilin.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
Sweat drop from everyone.  
  
The music started.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yep!" said everyone.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
Sakura walked down the aisle first with Kaho holding her veil. Tomoyo was right behind her with Nakuru holding her veil and the bridesmaids walking behind them scattering flowers.  
  
[I've never been to a wedding so I wouldn't know how it works okay!]  
  
They got to the alter and went to the grooms.  
  
They had to get a priest with magic skills so they didn't need to explain and they found one!  
  
A priest from the Li side of the family had come to do the honours.  
  
He said the first and went on to the 'I do's'  
  
"Do you, Sakura Kinomoto, accept Syaoran Li has your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Syaoran Li, accept Sakura Kinomoto as your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Tomoyo Daidoji, accept Eriol Hiiragizawa as your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Eriol Hiiragizawa, accept Tomoyo Daidoji as your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You may kiss the brides."  
  
The couples kissed.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
Syaoran's sisters cried in happiness.  
  
Nakuru clung onto Touya.  
  
Everyone went to the reception to have a great dinner but first was the bouquets were to be tossed.  
  
"One, two three!" said Sakura and Tomoyo as they turned around and threw the bouquets.  
  
Hermione caught it and ran over to Ron and hugged him and kissed him.  
  
Ginny caught the other one and did the same but she went to Harry.  
  
Even though Meilin didn't catch the bouquet, she went and kissed Draco.  
  
Nakuru on the other hand slung her arms around Touya and have him the infamous Nakuru teddy bear hug!  
  
And they all lived in a happily ever after.  
  
-The End-  
  
Okay, I know sucky ending but tough!  
  
I want to thank all the reviewers out there who read my story and reviewed!!!  
  
SerinityRules.  
  
youko-moon.  
  
Star Katt.  
  
animemistress419.  
  
Darla.  
  
Cyberg121.  
  
Kera-The-Kero-Lover.  
  
Kate.  
  
Star Silver fox.  
  
yamiyumetenshi.  
  
Blue-Dreamz.  
  
Vi3t BaBiI.  
  
Autumn Ann Star.  
  
Emily.  
  
coca24cola.  
  
Princess Krystal01.  
  
Gavroche Rules.  
  
Tenshi Peony.  
  
kawaiitenshisakura.  
  
Shinigami Clara.  
  
Nothing but greys.  
  
SugarSorceress09.  
  
somebody .  
  
chibi cherry blosom.  
  
makki.  
  
fleur de cerise.  
  
demongirl04.  
  
STEFANIE.  
  
Devil's Little Sister.  
  
velvetiine.  
  
Hogwarts, A History Girl.  
  
DarkSailorSenshi.  
  
hikaru mitsukai.  
  
Lil Dark Kawaii Grl.  
  
iii_sis .  
  
Autumn Ann Star .  
  
Brenda.  
  
sakura-stary.  
  
Mysticalbeauty7.  
  
midenight kitsune.  
  
wondering author.  
  
Amanda McDonald.  
  
nishasha.  
  
princes sakura.  
  
Luna.  
  
Ying-Hua .  
  
Choyan.  
  
Alicia.  
  
tomboy 101.  
  
Airal.  
  
Yun Fei.  
  
*The person with a blank username*.  
  
Cherrywolf.  
  
TINA.  
  
Karl.  
  
moondust-angel.  
  
S&S Luver.  
  
Shiro.  
  
Mariel1337.  
  
ChiChi-san.  
  
Dranzera.  
  
arrow-card.  
  
White Fox 612.  
  
SailorSakura.  
  
Rosie.  
  
Draconmouth.  
  
Lerning Japanese.  
  
Sharky.  
  
Misaki.  
  
[T]=!=F_f.  
  
AyUnLi/KhAiRiN.  
  
Susami Masaki.  
  
kitty sage.  
  
Flora.  
  
cats_4_wang.  
  
Hope.  
  
Mimi.  
  
Adorable Akane.  
  
Tralala.  
  
stargrl678.  
  
animelover.  
  
more to life.  
  
Ryouko.  
  
little-moonlight.  
  
Kura-chan.  
  
Ancient-Legend.  
  
Ryuu-Youkai.  
  
Well, that took me a long time to do. As in REALLY long time. My figures hurt. T.T  
  
Stories I WILL do:  
  
A Sailor Moon and Harry Potter Crossover  
  
Stories that would need voting to do:  
  
A X/199 and Harry Potter Crossover  
  
Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 and Harry Potter Crossover  
  
Stargate and Harry Potter Crossover  
  
Read Or Die and Harry Potter Crossover  
  
Evangelion and Harry Potter Crossover  
  
Okay, I think that's all I'm thinking of right now. Oh yeah, does anyone know what happens in Fushigi Yugi at the end of it? Tell me at anime_girl29@hotmail.com!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


End file.
